The Last BordExtpress
by Code 44
Summary: Adapatation du jeu The Last Express dans l'univers de SW.
1. Préambule

_Treize ans après la Grande Resynchronisation, alors que le conflit entre l'Ancienne République et la toute récente Confédaration des Systèmes Indépendants manque de dégénrérer en guerre ouverte, le yatch de luxe qui relie Coruscant à la Bordure Extérieure, surnommé le BordExtpress (pour Bordure-Extérieure-Express) se prépare à un nouveau voyage, indifférent aux tensions qui règnent dans la galaxie. _

_Ses passagers sont divers, humains et aliens, en voyage pour le plaisir ou les affaires. _

_Jeune médecin elomin, Zardrr Vekker est convié par un vieil ami, Lun Antus qui le supplie de le rejoindre à bord du BordExtpress. Dès qu'il pose le pied dans le vaisseau, il se retrouve plongé dans un tourbillon de trahison, de romance et de complot politique. Il lui faudra penser vite et agir plus vite encore afin de déméler les secrets de ce qui pourrait être le dernier voyage du BordExtpress_

Cette liste doit être remplie par le droïde-contrôleur du module concerné. Elle doit être vérifiée avant le départ, signée et remise au droïde en chef durant le vol. Chaque élèment de la liste se décompose comme suit : le compartiment du passager, sa qualité, son nom et sa race. Entre paranthèses doit apparaître la planète natale du passager.  
>Sous ces informations, doit figurer le trajet prévu par le passager.<p>

Passagers de la première voiture :

Compartiment A : Monsieur le Baron Ganniric Archisiri, humain (Kuat)  
>Coruscant-Rishi<p>

Compartiment B : Mademoiselle Srinia Archisiri, humaine (Kuat)  
>Coruscant-Rishi<p>

Compartiment C : Monsieur Tergent Soqus, humain (Coruscant) et monsieur Ookef Nexran, lepi (Corellia)  
>Coruscant-Tatooine et Corellia-Rishi<p>

Compartiment D : Madame Melmi Soqus, humaine (Coruscant) et monsieur Wekis Soqus, humain (Coruscant)  
>Coruscant-Tatooine<p>

Compartiment E : Mademoiselle Lenia Leewol, changrienne (Changria) et mademoiselle Wynty'na Nelda, dévaronienne (Devaron)  
>Coruscant-Rishi<p>

Compartiment F : Mademoiselle Unaa Airan, farghul (Farrfin)  
>Coruscant-Rodia<p>

Compartiment G : Monsieur Chorvat, aqualish (Ando) et madame Tekky, aqualish (Ando)  
>Corsucant-Ando<p>

Compartiment H : Monsieur Bodovo, aqualish (Ando) et monsieur Uwervat, aqualish (Ando)  
>Coruscant-Ando<p>

Observations : Enfant de sept ans dans le compartiment D  
>Mlle Airan (compartiment F) voyage avec un vornskr<p>

Passagers de la deuxième voiture :

Compartiment 1 : Monsieur Lun Antus, elomin (Elom)  
>Coruscant-Ando<p>

Compartiment 2 : Monsieur Alric Helredes, humain (Kuat)  
>Coruscant-Rishi<p>

Compartiment 3 : Monsieur Ank Fid, colicoïde (Colla IV)  
>Coruscant-Ando<p>

Compartiment 4 : Monsieur Kaba'tak, twi'lek (Ryloth)  
>Coruscant-Ryloth<p>

Compartiment 5 : idem

Compartiment 6 : idem

Compartiment 7 : idem

Compartiment 8 : idem

Compartiment 9 : Monsieur Finis Valorum, humain (Corsucant)  
>Coruscant-Rishi<p>

Observations : Module privé, attaché en queue : Son Excellence le Prince Kronos, utapaun (Utapau)  
>Corsucant-Iktotch<br>Monsieur Valorum ne s'est pas présenté au départ.


	2. The Last BordExtpress

Zardrr Vekker voyait les lettres blanches peintes sur la coque se rapprocher à mesure que le speeder devenait plus proche du yacht.  
>BordExtpress. Douze lettres.<br>Pour un inculte, cela aurait semblé douze lettres semblables à tant d'autres. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé le nom un peu curieux à l'oreille, essayé de le prononcer pour s'amuser, trébuché plusieurs fois pour passer du "t" ou "p", aurait ri, gardé le nom en mémoire quelques temps car il le trouvait drôle mais l'aurait au final vite oublié. Voilà comment réagissaient la plupart des êtres sensibles quand ils entendaient ce nom pour la première fois.  
>Il l'avait personnellement découvert à l'âge de huit ans, quand un de ses oncles était revenu sur Elom, après un voyage de la Bordure Extérieure jusqu'au Noyau. Il avait eu la chance de prendre le BordExtpress pour aller jusqu'à Coruscant et s'était désespéré qu'Elom se trouve entre la Voie Hydienne et la Route Commerciale Perlemienne, privant ainsi leur monde de la splendeur du navire, le vaisseau n'empruntant que la Passe Corellienne.<br>Malgré cela,l'oncle n'avait cessé de discourir sur la beauté du bâtiment : une coque épurée de couleur ivoire, dont la forme rappelait un peu celle d'une flèche, quatre puissants réacteurs, capables de le faire sauter rapidement en vitesse lumière et d'autres plus petits, capables de lui faire atteindre une vitesse respectable pour un yacht de cette taille,...rien ne venait obscurcir le tableau.  
>Selon lui, l'intérieur était à l'avenant : les cabines bien que petites étaient confortables et la qualité des repas servis au secteur restaurant ou au salon étaient tout bonnement divine.<br>Et bien qu'il ne fut qu'un enfant, cette image était restée gravée dans l'esprit de Zardrr.

L'acrobatie que s'appérait à effectuer Zardrr était folle pour la quasi totalité des êtres intelligents de la galaxie. On n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un tenter de monter à bord d'un yacht spatial en marche, qui plus est lorsque ce dernier quittait les dernières couches respirables d'une planète. Mais Zardrr avait effectué des calculs et il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur trois de mourir en effectuant cette manoeuvre. Rationnellement, il avait donc bien plus de chances de réussir que d'échouer.  
>Il fallait donc tenter l'opération.<br>Cela pouvait sembler fou mais Zardrr Vekker était un Elomin. En d'autres termes, la plupart des être sensibles de la galaxie pourraient dire qu'il était pédant, borné et étroit d'esprit, comme la totalité de sa race. Il devait admettre que son peuple était effectivement très rationnel, discipliné et avide de savoir. Ce qui pour de nombreuses autres races, semblait donc être de l'arrogance, doublée d'une grande dose de vanité, de prétention et de superbe.  
>Il aurait pu répondre, comme la quasi totalité des siens, que les autres races ne comprenaient tout simplement pas leur schéma intellectuel complexe et l'assimilaient à de l'orgueil. Mais pour avoir étudié hors d'Elom, dans les meilleures universités du Noyau, il devait bien admettre qu'effectivement, les Elomins étaient bouffis d'orgueil.<br>C'était sans doute cette fierté qui le poussait à tenter une telle entreprise, bien au delà de toute probabilité mathématique. Mais il l'acceptait sans broncher. Il n'était pas Elomin pour rien.

Le speeder s'approcha encore un peu plus près du BordExtpress. Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à monter trop haut dans les cieux de Coruscant pour le pauvre speeder Narglatch de son ami. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à continuer son ascension. Il le fallait pourtant : s'ils laissaient encore passer quelques secondes, le BordExtpress verrouillerait ses portes avant d'arriver dans l'espace et faire le saut. Plus prosaïquement, s'ils continuaient à grimper dans l'atmosphère sans respirateurs, ils ne tarderaient pas à manquer d'air.  
>Son ami approcha tant son speeder du yacht que les coques respectives des deux véhicules se frôlèrent. Prenant une grande impulsion, Zardrr se jeta sur une poignée à l'extérieur, toute proche d'une des portes du navire. Il réussit à s'agripper à la barre et faillit la lâcher tout aussi vite à cause de la froideur du métal. Ne perdant qu'une demi-seconde pour saluer son ami alors qu'il se hâtait de replonger son airspeeder dans Coruscant, Zardrr poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir désert du BordExtpress. Quelques minutes plus tard, le yacht se mit à trembler et il vit par une fenêtre, les étoiles aux alentours s'étirer indéfiniment alors que le vaisseau s'engageait dans un tourbillon multicolore.<br>Ils venaient de passer en vitesse lumière. Et lui, droit dans les ennuis, même s'il ne le savait pas encore...

Zardrr s'appuya contre la porte et inspira profondément, à plusieurs reprises. Le changement brusque du niveau d'oxygène, entre les dernières strates respirables de Coruscant et l'air aseptisé qui flottait dans le BordExtpress avait mis ses poumons au supplice. Il dut prendre plusieurs longues minutes pour les y habituer au nouveau. Sans doute aurait-il dû prévoir un respirateur pour rejoindre le yacht mais prendre le BordExtpress en vol ne s'était décidé qu'au tout dernier moment.  
>Si la police et le Département Judiciaire n'avaient pas surveillé l'astroport, il aurait pu être à bord depuis de longues minutes au lieu d'avoir joué à l'acrobate, plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol. Avec un soupir de dépit, il s'observa dans le reflet d'une vitre adjacente. Elle lui renvoya l'image de ses habits de voyages -soit un complet brun-, qui s'accordaient magnifiquement avec sa peau de couleur puce, des yeux dorés et quatre petites cornes d'ivoire. Son veston était quelque peu froissé mais il devrait s'en accommoder. Après tout, l'important était qu'il soit dans le BordExtpress. Même sans bagages et avec des habits légèrement abîmés, la situation aurait pu être bien pire.<br>Zardrr regarda sur un plan affiché au mur pour se localiser. Il savait que le BordExtpress n'était pas fait d'un seul et unique bloc. En réalité, le yacht se composait de plusieurs sections modulables, chacune pouvant être isolée des autres et se détacher en cas de problème ou d'accident. Pour ce voyage, le BordExtpress comptait huit sections, plus la cabine de pilotage. A l'instant, Zardrr se trouvait dans le module de voyageurs numéro un, une des deux sections du vaisseau réservées aux passagers. Il franchit la porte la plus proche et se retrouva dans un corridor d'une quinzaine de mètres, richement décoré. Zardrr s'arrêta à instant, admirant le luxe de la coursive : l'essentiel était fait de boiseries et de dorures et ici et là, des touches de couleur vert sombre. Si on levait les yeux, on pouvait contempler un plafond de couleur nacrée, embelli par des arabesques bleues. Au sol enfin, courait une magnifique moquette rouge et noire.  
>Décidément, son oncle ne l'avait pas trompé. Le BordExtpress était réellement digne d'émerveillement. Zardrr n'osait même pas imaginer le décor qui l'attendrait dans le salon ou dans le restaurant, les modules les plus chics selon son parent.<br>Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire. Il lui fallait trouver Lun et vite.  
>C'était entièrement pour lui que Zardrr avait du prendre tous ces risques pour monter à bord et il comptait bien lui expliquer. Machinalement, l'Elomin plongea la main dans sa poche et en dira un datapad, signé de son ami, qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant :<p>

"Suis tombé sur quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Plus ton domaine que le mien. Pars à bord du BordExtpress dans deux jours à 19h, astroport de l'Ouest. Viens. Je ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi. Ton ami, Lun. PS : j'espère que tu n'es plus en colère au sujet de Sepan."

Le style obvie de Lun avait de quoi surprendre mais uniquement si on ne connaissait pas la culture elomine. Comme ceux de sa race, Lun était un rationnel, cherchant à aller le plus droit et le plus simple possible dans toutes ses entreprises, ce qui incluait ses lettres. Un Elomin n'avait guère besoin de tous ces mots qui parasitaient la moindre phrase. Plus ils simplifiaient et plus ils étaient satisfaits. Pour sa part Zardrr avait appris que pareille méthode pouvait rebuter plus d'un être sensible dans la galaxie. Il s'efforçait donc, au contraire des siens, de complexifier ses propos du moins, quand il n'était pas en compagnie d'autres Elomin.  
>Zardrr rangea le datapad dans son veston et regarda droit devant lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était à bord du yacht de luxe le plus prisé de la galaxie. Bien sûr, le BordExtpress passait pour obsolète aujourd'hui -il lui fallait près de trois jours pour relier Coruscant à Rishi ce qui prenait largement moins de temps aux nouveaux vaisseaux de transports- mais le BordExtpress avait ce charme indéniable, dont un cargo stellaire de classe AA-9 ne pouvait que rêver.<br>Un mouvement attira son œil vers l'extrémité nord du corridor : il vit une silhouette félinoïde femelle, vêtue d'une robe rouge, sortir d'un compartiment à la va-vite et se précipiter en direction de l'autre module passagers.  
>Zardrr haussa les épaules et s'adressa au droïde-contrôleur qui s'avançait à lui d'un pas claudiquant. L'Elomin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant que le robot avait été affublé d'une livrée. Pendant l'Age d'Or du BordExtpress, il n'y avait pas de droïdes à bord du yacht. Que des êtres organiques dont la tenue devait être irréprochable. Tous devaient porter un uniforme. Et malgré le remplacement de la plupart des employés du vaisseau par des droïdes, la compagnie avait exigé que cette tradition vestimentaire se poursuive.<p>

_Excusez-moi, demanda t-il au droïde. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le compartiment de Lun Antus s'il vous plaît ?

_Oh, monsieur Antus pardonnez-moi. Vous avez le compartiment numéro un.

Et le droïde-contrôleur de regagner sa place au fond du corridor en trottant. Zardrr laissa échapper un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-contrarié. On l'avait encore confondu avec Lun. A croire que pour l'essentiel de la galaxie, rien ne ressemblait plus à un Elomin qu'un autre Elomin. Pourtant, lui et Lun étaient différents : la couleur de peau de Lun tirait plus sur le rouge que la sienne. Et ses yeux étaient également un brin plus dorés. Mais à croire qu'il fallait être Elomin soi-même pour percevoir ces détails.  
>Zardrr jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et identifia le compartiment sept. Cela voulait donc dire que celui de Lun était six compartiments en avant.<br>L'Elomin ne fut pas loin à faire la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait du compartiment un. Il fit face à la porte et frappa, s'attendant à voir son ami d'enfance lui ouvrir. Pourtant, la porte resta close. Zardrr recommença l'opération, avec plus de vigueur. Toujours rien. Peut-être Lun n'était-il pas dans son compartiment ou bien s'était-il assoupi. En temps qu'ultra-rationnel, Zardrr n'aimait pas avoir des doutes. Il entrebâilla donc la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Mais à peine avait-il mis un pied dans le compartiment qu'il manqua d'en ressortir aussitôt : en fait, Lun se trouvait bien dans son compartiment. Mais s'il n'avait pu aller ouvrir, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était mort.  
>Il gisait étendu dos au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Tout le côté droit de son visage avait été réduit en charpie comme si on l'avait griffé à mort. Enfin, une entaille profonde avait été faite à la base de son cou d'où coulait encore un sang chaud et sirupeux. Zardrr était médecin. Même sans examiner le corps en détail, il savait que la mort ne remontait pas à plus de quelques dizaines de minutes. Il étouffa un juron. Si seulement il avait pu monter dans le yacht sur Coruscant, cela ne serait jamais arrivé.<br>Machinalement, l'index de Zardrr se posa sur le bouton d'alarme mais il se retint in-extremis. Il n'avait pas de billet, son nom n'était pas sur la liste des passagers et qui plus est, le Département Judiciaire était toujours à ses trousses.  
>Zardrr s'efforça de se calmer. Paniquer ne le mènerait à rien. Il fallait procéder avec ordre. Premièrement, il devait se défaire du cadavre. Ce qui posait déjà un énorme problème en soi. Il ne pouvait pas sortir dans le couloir, le corps de son ami sous le bras. Et il ne pouvait pas de même, le laisser là, le risque que quelqu'un le trouve était trop grand. Il fallait donc le cacher. Mais où ?<br>Le compartiment était petit : une banquette, une tablette rétractable, un lourd coffret en bois précieux...non, il n'y avait pour l'instant, qu'une seule solution.  
>Zardrr s'approcha de la banquette et en fit coulisser la partie supérieure. Il pressa ensuite un bouton situé à l'intérieur du chambranle et ce qui restait de la banquette entra dans le mur, laissant la place à un lit encore non fait. Il détacha les sangles et avec un hoquet de dégoût, y accrocha le corps de son ami. Il était en pleine besogne quand des coups répétés contre la porte le firent sursauter.<p>

_Monsieur, c'est le contrôleur, déclama la voix aseptisée du droïde.

_Oui ? répondit Zardrr en priant pour que le robot n'ouvre pas.

_Monsieur Antus, monsieur Ank Fid vous attend au module restaurant.

_Merci, déclara Zardrr encore terriblement stressé. J'y vais tout de suite.

Il entendit le contrôleur s'éloigner de son pas lourd et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il finit d'attacher le corps de Lun aux sangles et pressant le bouton, reconfigura le lit en mode couchette. Au moins, si quelqu'un entrait, il ne trouverait pas le corps. Du moins pas avant que les droïdes ne fassent le lit.  
>Au moins, l'incident avait un avantage : personne ne savait que Zardrr Vekker était monté à bord, tous le prenaient pour Lun. Il devrait donc prendre l'identité de son ami le temps du voyage. Le BordExtpress était un lieu clos, l'assassin n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Il semblait donc que son oncle ait raison : on ne s'ennuyait jamais à bord de ce yacht.<p>

Une fois assuré que le droïde-contrôleur était parti, Zardrr s'autorisa une petite pause. Il devait absolument faire descendre son niveau d'adrénaline s'il voulait pourvoir aligner deux idées sans que le chaos ne n'installe dans son esprit. Il tira de sa poche de pantalon un petit sachet de cigarras et en porta un à ses lèvres. Il en alluma ensuite l'extrémité avec l'aide d'une allumette -bien qu'il savait qu'utiliser une tige de bois pour ce genre d'opération était archaïque, il la préférait à tous les briquets de la galaxie- et se mit à fumer avec délectation. Le tabac carababba avait un goût légèrement amer mais il contribuait merveilleusement bien à sa tâche.  
>Il inhala profondément et recracha la fumée en épaisses volutes blanches. Il tira tant sur son cigarra qu'il le termina en un éclair. Il jeta alors le tube dans l'incinérateur domestique du compartiment, où les passagers pouvaient brûler leurs petits déchets.<br>Zardrr laissa ensuite courir son regard sur le compartiment, cherchant à analyser le moindre détail. Comme il l'avait découvert en entrant, la cabine était exiguë, à peine quelques mètres carrés. Il s'approcha du coffre en bois précieux observé précédemment, du kriin à première vue. Un bois sombre et cher, provenant d'Aldérande. Il en fit sauter les fermoirs et ouvrit le couvercle. Le coffre était en réalité un écrin, tapissé de velours bleu outremer. Deux excavations semblaient attendre des bijoux : l'un aussi gros qu'une tête, devait avoir une forme ovoïde. L'autre, bien plus petit, rappelait plutôt un scarabée. Aucun de ces bijoux ne se trouvaient dans le compartiment. Il fallait donc parier que l'assassin les avait pris.  
>L'Elomin était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de ce que Lun voulait lui montrer. A côté de ses études de médecine, Zardrr avait pratiqué l'archéologie, plus par jeu que par réelle vocation. Avec les années, il avait acquis une solide connaissance dans ce domaine. C'était probablement pour cela que Lun voulait le voir, pour qu'il examine les bijoux. Sauf que son ami était mort et les bijoux, envolés. Zardrr laissa retomber le couvercle du coffret en pestant. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'instant.<br>Alors qu'il s'éloignait du coffret, une pièce d'étoffe de couleur vive attira son regard. Il se pencha pour mieux voir et découvrit qu'une écharpe ou un foulard s'était glissé derrière le coffret. Il tendit le bras pour la prendre avant de ramener la pièce vers lui.  
>C'était un foulard de couleur aurore, sur lequel courrait une bande violette sur les côtés. L'initiale "A"était frappée en son centre. Zardrr approcha le tissu de son nez et inspira profondément. Une odeur musquée l'envahit alors, mêlée à un parfum profond. Une effluve féminine, de fait. Une femme était donc entrée dans le compartiment et perdu ce foulard. Sans doute dans la précipitation. Peut-être même était-elle l'assassin ?<br>Zardrr se souvint alors de la féline vêtue de rouge qu'il avait entraperçue avant de s'adresser au droïde-contrôleur. Était-elle sortie du compartiment un ? L'Elomin ne pouvait pas le jurer mais estimait la probabilité à plus de soixante-dix pourcent.  
>Il s'apprêtait à ranger le foulard dans sa poche de veston quand il découvrit que ce dernier était maculé de sang. Il avait du se tacher en manipulant le corps de Lun. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en défasse, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.<br>Une fois ses poches vidées, la veste brune ne fut pas longue à atterrir dans l'incinérateur où elle se consuma en un tournemain.  
>Resté sans veston, Zardrr porta son dévolu sur celui de Lun, accroché au porte manteau. Il était vert bouteille, la couleur préférée de Lun. Pour sa part, Zardrr n'avait jamais aimé cette teinte. Mais ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Et finalement, une veste verte ne s'accordait pas si mal avec le reste de ses habits. Zardrr en profita également pour jeter un œil dans la valise de son ami, qui se trouvait dans le porte-filet. Elle contenait quelques habits de rechange, un nécessaire de rasage et des hololivres de voyage. Zardrr arrêta néanmoins son attention sur un datapad, qui n'était rien d'autre que sa propre réponse au message de Lun.<p>

"J'accepte. Besoin de changer d'air. Réserve un compartiment double sous ton nom sans mentionner le mien. Serais peut-être en retard, te retrouverais dans le yacht. PS : toujours en colère au sujet de Sepan !"

L'Elomin écarta l'appareil sans ménagement, n'ayant aucun besoin de relire cent fois une lettre qu'il avait lui-même écrite. Il tendit alors la main vers un rouleau parcheminé, s'étonnant de trouver matériau aussi archaïque dans les affaires de son ami. Il déroula le parchemin et poussa un sifflement d'admiration devant sa splendeur : il était doré à l'or fin, un métal qu'on ne trouvait plus qu'en de très rares occasions dans la galaxie. Une longue écriture cunéiforme occupait l'essentiel de la page. Zardrr ne pouvait pas la traduire mais il sembla reconnaître du vieux kuatien, une langue à la base du kuatien actuel. Ne parlant que quelques mots de kuatien moderne, l'Elomin était incapable de lire ce qui était marqué sur le parchemin. Néanmoins, à en juger par les illustrations qui le décoraient, cela semblait être un poème ou un conte, traitant d'un oiseau. Ne pouvant rien en tirer pour l'instant, Zardrr rangea le manuscrit dans la poche de son veston avant de fermer la valise et de la remettre à sa place, dans le porte-filet. Refusant de perdre plus de temps -s'il tardait encore, ce Ank Fid pourrait mal le prendre-, Zardrr ouvrit la porte et quitta le compartiment.  
>Il décida de prendre les devants concernant le lit et il se dirigea jusqu'au droïde contrôleur.<p>

_Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? demanda le droïde.

_Je voulais simplement vous dire qu'il était inutile de faire mon lit ce soir. Je m'accommoderais de la banquette.

_Mais monsieur, objecta le droïde, vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point nos lits sont confortables. Beaucoup de nos clients affirment de jamais avoir aussi bien dormi que...

_J'ai dit, ne faites pas le lit !

_Bien sûr monsieur Antus. Comme vous voudrez.

Satisfait, Zardrr tourna les talons. Il avait de la chance d'être à bord du BordExtpress : plus d'un passager passait pour un excentrique en voyageant à l'aide de ce vaisseau. Sa demande devait donc crédible, dans une certaine mesure.  
>Bien sûr, cela ne réglait pas le problème du corps mais Zardrr avait l'assurance d'avoir gagner quelques heures. Il se mit donc en route pour le module-restaurant. Il traversa rapidement le second module réservé au passagers, en tous points semblable au premier, si ce n'étaient les désignations des compartiment, qui devenaient ici des lettres contrairement aux chiffres du premier module. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le module-salon. Ce dernier était décoré dans des tons bleus et plusieurs fauteuils de cuir noir -probablement du rancor- permettaient aux passagers de s'assoir autour de petites tables bleues nuit. Pour l'instant, deux tables étaient occupées : la plus proche de Zardrr était prise par un humain en complet gris à la longue barbe broussailleuse et la plus éloignée, par deux jeunes aliens, une chagrienne à la peau bleutée, vêtue de rose et une dévaronienne à la fourrure mandarine et aux habits carmins et bleuets. Zardrr traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le restaurant.<br>Dès qu'il franchit la porte, Zardrr eut l'impression qu'une tempête écarlate et ivoire venait d'éclater et qu'il ne voyait plus que cette couleur. En réalité, en y regardant de plus près, on distinguait de nombreuses autres teintes que le rouge et le blanc mais la différence était telle avec le bleu du salon que les couleurs troublèrent l'Elomin pendant encore de longues secondes. Des six tables laissées à la disposition des voyageurs, seules deux étaient libres. Celle qui était immédiatement à la droite du médecin était prise par un jeune humain à l'air famélique, habillé de noir. Immédiatement derrière le jeune homme, un insecte de grande taille, de couleur violette regardait l'heure avec attention toutes les cinq minutes. Une moue de déplaisir traversa le visage de Zardrr. Il avait beau être plus ouvert d'esprit que la plupart de ses frères de races, il ne pouvait pas supporter les colicoïdes. Tout, chez ces immenses insectes, lui donnaient envie de fuir : leurs multiples dents, leurs minuscules yeux rouges sang, leurs pattes dont ils se servaient pour s'exprimer -ne possédant par de cordes vocales capables de traduire le basique, les colocoïdes "parlaient" en joignant leurs pattes contre leurs antennes, créant ainsi de multiples sons qui, alignés rapidement les uns à la suite, permettaient de construire des mots et des phrases en galactique.-  
>Zardrr était presque persuadé qu'il s'agissait de ce Fid qui l'avait fait mander. Seul l'insecte regardait l'heure dès qu'il le pouvait. Les autres personnes présentes dans le module -soit le jeune homme, un groupe de quatre aqualish et un couple humain, composé d'un vieillard et d'une jeune fille- mangeaient calmement. L'Elomin alla prendre place à la table du colicoïde qui s'agita de ravissement en voyant le médecin s'installer.<p>

_Ha, monsieur Antus ! bourdonna Fid. Je dois dire que je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, déclara Zardrr. J'ai rencontré un vieil ami.

_On fait les rencontres les plus surprenantes dans un yacht spatial. Mais parlons affaires : avez-vous apporté les crédits ?

Désarçonné par cette question soudaine, l'Elomin se tient coi ce qui ne fut pas du tout au goût du colicoïde qui augmenta le rythme de son bourdonnement, pour faire percevoir son énervement.

_D'abord vous me faites attendre, puis, vous ne me répondez-pas. J'ai accompli ma part du marché, j'aimerais donc savoir s'il y avait un problème.

_Aucun problème dit Zardrr d'un ton apaisant.

Le rythme du bourdonnement de Fid revint à la normale :

_J'en suis ravi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je demande à voir les crédits ?

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je demande à voir ce que j'achète.

L'alien leva deux de ses pattes au ciel comme pour prouver son impuissance.

_Voir ? Vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! La marchandise sera chargée à bord du yacht à Corellia comme c'était entendu.

Voyant que la conversation lui échappait, Zardrr décida d'y couper court :

_Parfait, dit-il en se levant de table sous l'air visiblement surpris du colicoïde. Monsieur Fid, ce fut un plaisir. Nous parlerons encore, après Corellia.

L'Elomin aurait pu rejoindre une des tables libres mais il préférait la compagnie à la solitude. Il choisit la table du jeune homme maigre.

_Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et répondit, d'un basique fortement matiné de kuatien.

_Pourquoi pas ?

Zardrr s'assit donc. Le jeune humain buvait un bol de soupe avec pondération, jetant à temps régulier des coups d'œil en direction du vieil homme et de la jeune fille. Il finit sa soupe et se leva.

_Je ne voulais pas vous faire fuir, déclara l'Elomin.

_Un bol de soupe me suffit. Je ne peux pas prendre plaisir à manger alors que des millions de mes frères n'ont pas de quoi s'offrir une miche de pain. Bonsoir.

Et le jeune homme, de prendre son chapeau et de sortir du restaurant. Un peu surpris par cette réaction, Zardrr décida de s'installer à une des deux tables libres qu'il avait vu en entrant. Il choisit celle qui se trouvait près des cuisines, immédiatement derrière celle de Ank Fid. Le serveur vint prendre sa commande. Zardrr choisit un simple steak de nerf, accompagné de nourricubes. La découverte du corps de Lun lui avait quelque peu noué les entrailles et il doutait de pouvoir vraiment manger quoique ce soit ce soir. D'un autre côté, son cerveau avait besoin d'énergie pour faire le point sur son étrange situation.  
>Son plat était à peine arrivé quand un bruissement d'étoffe lui fit lever les yeux. Une femelle farghul, à la fourrure caramel, venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Elle portait une robe d'un rouge profond, fendue à l'arrière sous le bassin pour libérer sa queue qui se balançait à gauche et à droite avec le rythme régulier d'un métronome. Hormis qu'elle était incroyablement belle, ce n'était pas cela qui attirait le regard de l'Elomin. Mais la broche que la farghul arborait. Une broche frappée d'un "A", exactement dans le même style que celui qui était imprimé sur le foulard. Il semblait bien que Zardrr avait trouvé sa mystérieuse visiteuse. Restait à voir si la chance allait continuer à lui sourire tout le long du voyage...<p>

Zardrr observait la femelle farghul avec la plus grande attention, ne la quittant très rarement des yeux pour piocher dans son assiette. Elle avait les cheveux chocolats, noués en un chignon complexe. Son maquillage était léger : quelques touches de fard à paupières noir encadrait ses yeux de chat absinthes et elle avait recouvert sa bouche d'un rouge à lèvres sombre. Elle avait commandé du poisson bleu -animal très répandu dans la galaxie- et à chaque fois qu'elle portait une fourchetée de ce plat à sa bouche, on pouvait distinguer des crocs luisants, parfaitement entretenus. En tant que farghul et disposant de ce fait d'une queue préhensible, l'appendice était enroulé autour d'un verre de vin blanc, lui permettant de boire sans avoir à lâcher son couteau et sa fourchette.  
>Les farghul passaient volontiers pour un peuple assez espiègle mais c'était la retenue de cette femelle qui intriguait l'elomin.<br>Elle se comportait comme si c'était une habituée des yachts de luxe. Zardrr pouvait ainsi supposer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait le voyage.  
>S'aidant de sa queue, la farghul porta un peu de vin à ses lèvres mais une embarquée brusque du vaisseau envoya quelques gouttes sur son menton. La langue rose et râpeuse de la féline fut prompte à régler le problème. L'incident aurait pu en rester là si la femelle n'avait pas soudainement levé ses yeux vers lui. Leurs regards, respectivement verts et dorés se cristallisèrent l'un sur l'autre quelques secondes avant que Zardrr ne brise ce lien en tournant brusquement la tête vers la droite. Zardrr préférait éviter de fixer quelqu'un dans les yeux trop longtemps. Cela vous rendait étrangement suspect et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'elomin avait en horreur, c'était la suspicion. Forcé par la nécessité à regarder le couple assis à sa droite, le vieil homme et la jeune fille, Zardrr eut tout loisir de les observer : le vieux monsieur portait un lourd manteau noir qui semblait taillé dans un riche tissu. La jeune fille elle, portait une robe rose et bleue. Mais ce n'était pas leurs habits qui attiraient l'attention de Zardrr mais plutôt leurs propos. Le couple s'exprimait en kuatien. Assez étrange en soi quand on savait que Kuat connaissait depuis longtemps le galactique et que tous les habitants le parlaient parfaitement. Les seuls kuatiens qui s'y refusaient, lui préférant leur langue natale, étaient les aristocrates de la planète. Sans en être parfaitement sûr, Zardrr classait le vieil homme dans cette catégorie. La jeune fille semblait plus détachée de cette raideur nobiliaire Sans doute accompagnait-elle le vieux monsieur -probablement sa petite-fille-. Les hypothèses de Zardrr furent confirmées quand à une question posé par le vieil homme, la jeune fille répondit par un "oui grand-père". Zardrr laissa un petit sourire illuminer son visage. Un elomin était toujours satisfait quand une de ses hypothèse était corroborée par les faits.<br>Les aqualish furent les premiers à partir sans un mot, une fois leur repas terminé. Ank Fid finit également son repas et se dirigea vers le module-salon. Mais avant de franchir la porte, il s'approcha de la farghul. Se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie, Zardrr eut tout loisir d'écouter leur conversation :

_Mademoiselle Airan je ne pouvais pas quitter le restaurant sans venir vous présenter mes hommages. Je suis sûre que vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi : mon nom est Ank Fid.

Le sourire de l'elomin s'élargit. Il connaissait ainsi le nom de famille de la farghul. La probabilité pour que le foulard trouvé dans le compartiment de Lun soit le sien augmentait en flèche.

_Mais je me souviens de vous, détrompa t-elle aimablement le colicoïde. C'était une réception chez le gouverneur Tarkin, sur Eriadu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ponctuait la fin de ses phrases par de très légers miaulements.

_Oui ! bourdonna Fid. Et vous aviez joué le Lac des Squids à la perfection.

Elle se fendit d'un petit sourire.

_Vous êtes gentil de vous en souvenir. Et vous étiez avec une verpine...votre épouse ?

Le colicoïde bourdonna de ravissement :

_Oui, ma femme est verpine, effectivement...

Puis, découvrant brusquement que Zardrr se trouvait derrière lui, il l'invita à se rapprocher de la table de la farghul :

_Mademoiselle Airan, permettez-moi de vous présenter un de mes collègues d'Elom, monsieur Lun Antus ! Monsieur Antus, mademoiselle Unaa Airan, bourdonna t-il pour achever les présentations.

_Je suis navrée, déclara Airan, je n'ai pas bien saisi votre nom.

_Lun Antus, répondit Zardrr. Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés ?

_Je crois me souvenir d'un monsieur Antus. Plusieurs années auparavant, sur Ralltiir. Il cherchait à récolter de l'argent pour lever une révolution sur Sepan.

_Ce n'était pas moi. Nous avons du nous rencontrer ailleurs.

_Monsieur Antus est connu comme était un champion de la liberté et de la justice dans de nombreux autres mondes que le sien, affirma Fid. Mais s'il vous plait, ne nous laissez pas interrompre votre repas.

_Pas du tout, vous êtes tous les deux très aimables. Ces longs voyages peuvent être parfois si ennuyeux. Bonne soirée messieurs.

Et la farghul, de reprendre le cours de son repas. Fid franchit la porte jusqu'au module-salon, laissant Zardrr un peu en arrière. Ce dernier sortit le foulard de son veston et le tendit à la farghul :

_Excusez-moi. Je crois que vous avez perdu ceci.

Les yeux de chat d'Unaa semblèrent se perdre dans le vide un très court instant avant de revenir à la normale.

_Ce n'est pas à moi, déclara t-elle simplement.

_Mes excuses. Je me demande à qui cela peut-être.

Zardrr quitta le module sur ces entrefaites. Fid avait déjà quitté le module restaurant. Hormis le jeune homme kuatien, Zardrr était seul dans la pièce. l'elomin alla lui tendre le parchemin.

_Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que dit ce document ?

Le jeune homme le déplia puis :

_C'est un conte kuatien pour les enfants.

_Pouvez vous me le traduire ?

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma :

_Savez-vous ce que c'est qu'un conte ? C'est une histoire que l'on raconte au peuple pour lui faire oublier son esclavage. C'est une des façons qu'ont les exploiteurs de contrôler la masse. Les parents racontent l'histoire de l'Oiseau de Feu à leurs enfants et les petits vont se coucher l'estomac vide à rêver d'un héros qui ne viendra jamais.

L'humain lui rendit sèchement le manuscrit. L'elomin le saisit, s'excusant d'avoir froissé son interlocuteur et s'assit dans un des fauteuils de cuir du module. Il soupira d'aise.  
>Rien n'était simple dans ce yacht spatial. Il y avait croisé un colicoïde qui vendait on ne savait quoi, des kuatiens aristocrates, un autre prolétaire, une farghul, aussi belle et séduisante que mystérieuse...Zardrr s'était attendu à un voyage quelque peu particulier mais il fallait admettre que le BordExtpress n'avait vraiment rien d'ordinaire !<br>Il se saisit d'un holojournal laissé à la disposition des clients et se mit à le compulser. Les nouvelles étaient toutes les mêmes : on ne parlait que de la crise entre la République et la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. De nombreux observateurs politiques craignaient une véritable scission au sein de la galaxie et surtout, du fait que la République serait prête à empêcher cette sécession par les armes.  
>Ce conflit inquiétait l'elomin. La CSI devenait plus puissante chaque jour alors que de plus en plus de systèmes quittaient la République pour la rejoindre. Du temps de Valorum, peut-être une solution diplomatique aurait-elle été trouvée. Mais là où Valorum était conciliant , Palpatine était intransigeant. La guerre risquait d'éclater à chaque instant et aussi rationnel qu'il était, Zardrr ne savait pas sur quel camp parier.<br>Un autre article le fit tiquer : le département Judiciaire était à le recherche d'un elomin d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau brune et aux yeux dorés, qui serait mêlé à des séparatistes de Metellos. Le département demandait à toute personne ayant des informations à son sujet de contacter Coruscant au plus vite. Zardrr s'assombrit. Ils n'avaient pas laché le morceau. Restait à espérer qu'en s'éloignant du Noyau, la traque des Judiciaires se ferait plus relâchée.  
>Un éclat de voix retentit dans le module et lui fit lever les yeux. Alors que l'adolescente et le vieux monsieur traversaient le salon, ce dernier était abordé en kuatien par le jeune homme famélique.<p>

_Baron Gannriric Archsiri ! Je suis Alric Helredes. Je crois que vous connaissiez mon père.

Les yeux du vieillard semblèrent se perdre dans l'éternité un instant, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qu'il était seul à percevoir :

_J'ai connu un Helredes. Jarax Helredes. Un homme bon et pieux. Il avait un fils. Mais ce fils a apporté la honte sur lui et sur sa famille.

Puis, souriant et s'adressant à sa petite-fille :

_Viens ma chérie, je suis un peu fatigué.

Et le couple de s'éloigner sous les apostrophes -désormais en basique- du jeune homme :

_Baron ! Combien de milliers d'hommes avez-vous condamné à la prison et à la torture au nom de votre politique ? Ou peut-être en avez-vous perdu le compte ?

Mais le vieillard resta sourd aux insultes et s'en alla tranquillement, au bras de sa petite-fille. Helredes resta planté un moment sur place sans bouger avant de partir rageusement vers les modules passagers. Zardrr supposait qu'il devait lui aussi regagner son compartiment. L'elomin étouffa un bâillement tout en regardant l'heure. Si ses calculs étaient bons, le BordExtpress approchait de la planète Vulpter. Ils sortiraient donc de l'hyperespace et le médecin pourrait se défaire du corps de Lun. Il décida d'agir sans perdre de temps.  
>Traversant le salon et le second module de passagers, l'elomin ne fut pas long à regagner son compartiment. Après s'être enfermé -tellement logique qu'il n'y avait pas pensé lors de la cache du corps- il guetta par la fenêtre le retour dans l'espace réel. Le tourbillon prit fin et les cieux pollués de Vulpter firent leur apparition. A cette hauteur, il ne devrait plus y avoir de dépressurisation. Au pire, il risquerait un bon rhume avec la température glaciale de l'air.<br>Zardrr ouvrit la fenêtre et reconfigura la couchette en lit. Il dégagea le corps des sangles puis le jeta hors du yacht, non sans avoir juré de trouver l'assassin de Lun. Il suivit la chute du cadavre quelques instants mais la pollution de la planète masquait tout et en peu de temps, le corps fut englouti. Zardrr referma ensuite la fenêtre, cherchant un air plus respirable. Il fit ensuite lui-même son lit. L'idée que le corps mort de Lun avait touché les draps le dégoûtait mais moins que son désir de sommeil. Et puis, le corps n'ayant pas saigné, il n'avait au final pas sali le lit.  
>Zardrr tapotait l'oreiller pour lui donner une forme convenable -la plupart de ces coussins ne prévoyant pas que leur utilisateur possédait quatre cornes- quand on frappa à la porte. Zardrr se raidit mais se ressaisit bien vite en déverrouillant et en allant entrouvrir. La personne pouvait bien entrer, il n'y avait plus rien dans ce compartiment qui pouvait l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.<p>

_Monsieur Antus, dit le droïde contrôleur, son Excellence vous demande dans son module privé.

_Son Excellence ?

_Oui monsieur, ils vous attend. Son compartiment se trouve en queue du yacht, juste après cette section-ci.

Zardrr remercia le droïde et quittant le compartiment, se dirigea d'un pas intrigué vers ce module privé. Du fait que le BordExtpress était modulable, certaines personnes riches ou haut placées, aimaient à avoir leur propre section du yacht, qu'on ajoutait aux autres jusqu'à l'arrivée à leur destination. "Son Excellence" ne devait pas faire exception.  
>Le module privé se trouvait bien juste après celui où dormait l'elomin. Il était décoré dans des tons jaunes et recouvert de peintures de maître. Le médecin toqua à la porte et une femelle utai vint lui ouvrir.<p>

_Quelqu'un se faisant appeler "son Excellence" m'a fait demander. Ce ne serait pas vous par hasard ?

Sans dire un mot, l'utai fit entrer le docteur dans le module et l'invita à s'assoir d'un geste de la main. Puis, elle partit par une porte adjacente. Ce devait être une servante du maître des lieux. Pour passer le temps, Zardrr regarda autour de lui. Le module débordait sous les sculptures et les objets d'art. Il lui sembla même apercevoir un au fond de la pièce. Mais une voix lui fit tourner la tête :

_Quel plaisir non attendu, monsieur Zardrr Vekker.

_Généralement, on me connait sous le nom de Lun Antus, répliqua ce dernier en dévisageant son interlocuteur. Un utapaun. Vêtu de riches draperies écarlates et au visage profondément ridé.

_Vous devriez faire attention quand vous choisissez un nom, lança l'utapaun en prenant place sur un trône d'ivoire. Les noms ont une certaine force. Les peuples primitifs comprenaient cela. Mais bien sûr, je vous appellerais comme vous le désirez.

_C'est rare de pouvoir choisir son propre nom monsieur ?

_Kronos, lâcha l'alien. Que vous soyez Vekker ou Antus importe peu. Je suis prêt à continuer les discussions entamées par mes agents à Coruscant du moment que vous avez ce que je désire.

_Kronos, c'est votre nom de famille ou votre prénom ?

_Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer cette passionnante discussion sur les noms. J'ai avec moi, une valise assez lourde. Je veux maintenant savoir si vous êtes prêt à finaliser notre échange.

_Pas pour le moment mais j'espère pouvoir en être capable sous peu.

_Dans ce cas, nous n'avons rien de plus à nous dire, dit Kronos en se levant. Je quitterais personnellement le yacht à Iktotch. Si nous ne nous revoyons pas entretemps, je vous souhaite un agréable voyage jusqu'à Rishi et bonne chance pour échapper à la police metellienne et au département Judiciaire de Coruscant. Passez une agréable soirée, monsieur Vekker. Kaïna va vous reconduire.

En un soupir, l'elomin se retrouva littéralement projeté hors du module privé. Il tombait de fatigue : il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son compartiment d'un pas lourd et croisa rapidement la jeune kuatienne. Elle lui demanda du feu.

_Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour fumer ? lui dit-il d'un air intrigué.

_Monsieur, répondit-elle d'un air vexé, je ne suis plus une petite fille. J'ai passé la saison à Coruscant. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie de fumer.

Le médecin accéda à sa requête tout en lui demandant en kuatien ce qui c'était passé au salon. L'adolescente le regarda, étonnée :

_Vous parlez kuatien ?

_Juste un peu.

_Comme c'est amusant. Un elomin qui parle kuatien !

Le visage de la jeune fille se rembrunit :

_Alors vous avez entendu les choses horribles que cet homme a dit à mon grand-père...

_Qui est-ce ?

_Son nom est Alric. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Nous jouions souvent tous les deux dans ma villa de famille, à Kuat City. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a attaqué mon grand-père ainsi.

Changeant de sujet, Zardrr tira le parchemin de son veston et le tendit à la jeune fille qui l'ouvrit.

_Pensez-vous pouvoir le lire ?

Un sourire d'émerveillement éclaira le visage de l'adolescente :

_L'Oiseau de Feu ! C'est superbe. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

_C'était à un de mes amis. Vous pensez pouvoir me le traduire ?

_Bien sûr. Je vous donnerais la traduction demain matin.

_Merci...

_Srinia.

_Merci Srinia.

_Ce n'est rien. Passez une bonne nuit.

Et laissant la kuatienne à sa cigarette, l'elomin marcha jusqu'à son compartiment. Zardrr entra à l'intérieur et sursauta en découvrant qu'un des aqualish vus au restaurant était à l'intérieur. L'alien le regarda d'un air étonné :

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_C'est mon compartiment, répliqua Zardrr. Qui êtes vous, vous ?

_C'est le compartiment de Lun Antus. Où est-il ?

Zardrr ne répondit pas. Malheureusement, ce fut la dernière chose à faire : dégainant une vibrodague, l'aqualish se jeta sur lui. Zardrr esquiva tout d'abord quelques coups de dague avant de se retrouver acculé contre la porte. L'aqualish tenta de l'égorger mais l'elomin parvint à lui tordre le bras et à lui prendre son arme. Il repoussa ensuite l'alien contre le fond de la pièce par un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis, voyant que l'aqualish s'était calmé, Zardrr prouva sa bonne foi en lui rendant son arme.

_Comme j'allais le dire, je ne l'ai pas tué.

_Qui-êtes vous ?

_Mon nom est Zardrr Vekker.

Le visage de l'aqualish parut se détendre :

_Alors c'est vous Vekker ? Lun parlait souvent de vous. Il craignait que vous ne soyez en colère contre lui.

_Il n'aurait pas dû, dit le médecin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. C'était il y a longtemps.

Il avala sa salive puis :

_Lun avait rendez-vous avec un colicoïde du nom de Ank Fid. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

L'aqualish regarda nerveusement autour de lui :

_Où est l'or ?

_L'or ? Tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est une boite vide et beaucoup de désordre !

L'alien se prit la tête dans les mains :

_Nous sommes perdus. Comment vais-je expliquer cela au général ?

_Quel général ? Quel était votre lien avec Lun ?

L'aqualish redevint soudain menaçant :

_N'en parlez à personne ! La Main Noire...

Et de repartir si vite que Zardrr s'en étonna. L'elomin laissa échapper un long soupir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il verrouilla la porte à double-tour et s'écroula sur le lit, trop las pour se déshabiller. Sans doute aurait-il dû continuer à enquêter mais il n'avait plus la tête à ça. Ses pensées se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. Il avait besoin de récupérer de l'énergie avant de pouvoir penser de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.  
>Son sommeil fut agité. Il se vit piégé dans le BordExtpress, dans un couloir sans fin. Toutes les portes portaient le numéro un. Et quand il l'ouvrit, il vit le corps ensanglanté de Lun se lever et sortir un œuf de sa gorge. Tout en lui tendant, son ami mort lui conseillait de "le faire chanter".<br>Zardrr s'éveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Il s'essuya plusieurs fois le visage à même les mains. Par les étoiles, quel cauchemar ! Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Incapable de se rendormir pour l'instant, le médecin décida de marcher un peu dans le yacht pour se calmer les nerfs.  
>Dans le couloir, tout était calme. Même le droïde-contrôleur s'était mis en mode veille. Zardrr devait être seul à se promener à cette heure. Ses errances le conduisirent dans le second module passagers d'où émanait une musique de viole. Le docteur suivit la mélodie jusqu'au compartiment F. Il frappa doucement à la porte. La musique s'arrêta et Unaa entrouvrit la porte. Reconnaissant le médecin, elle lâcha un petit sourire.<p>

_Bonsoir, dit ce dernier. J'ai vu de la lumière. J'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être du mal à dormir.

_J'ai fait un cauchemar. Cela m'a réveillée.

A croire que les cauchemars étaient communicatifs dans ce vaisseau !

_Puis-je entrer ?

_Pourquoi pas ? lança t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Zardrr entra donc, observant la farghul à loisir. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et portait une robe de chambre bleue roi. Comme sa robe, elle en avait fendu l'arrière pour permettre à sa queue de battre l'air à chacun de ses mouvements. Le médecin tourna ensuite son attention vers le compartiment : aussi petit que le sien, le compartiment d'Unaa croulait sous les valises, sans doute de nombreux vêtements et bijoux. Un vornkr était attaché au pied du lit et il grogna férocement en découvrant le médecin.

_Couché ! lui ordonna la farghul.

L'animal obéit à sa maîtresse. Cette dernière ferma la porte et plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, en tira un pistolet blaster qu'elle braqua sur le médecin :

_Mettez-vous à l'aise. Désolée pour le désordre.

_Vous emportez toujours un blaster en tournée ?

_Une femme seule doit être prudente.

_Je pensais que le vornkr serait une protection suffisante.

_Vous n'êtes pas Lun Antus. Qui-êtes vous ?

_Zardrr Vekker. Je suis un ami de Lun.

Alors que la situation semblait bloquée, de grands cris -du kuatien- retentirent dans le module. Unaa rangea son blaster et se précipita en direction des cris. Le médecin ne fut pas long à suivre le mouvement. Les cris provenaient du compartiment A, au bout du module. C'était le compartiment du baron Archsiri. Unaa n'était pas seule à occuper le compartiment. S'y trouvaient également Srinia et deux droïdes du BordExtpress. Le baron était allongé dans son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc, ce dernier tenait des propos obscurs en kuatien et sa petite fille tentait de le raisonner.

_Écoute, dit-il. Est-ce que tu les entends chanter ? Srinia, regarde ses mains, cria t-il en désignant l'elomin qui s'approchait. Elles sont couvertes de poils, des poils noirs !

_Faites bouillir de l'eau, ordonna le médecin à un des droïdes présents dans le compartiment.

Zardrr s'agenouilla auprès du vieil homme qui continuait à délirer :

_Je vous connais ! Vous êtes venu pour moi ! Assassin ! Srinia, va me chercher mon couteau. Je vais lui arracher le cœur et le donner à manger aux loups !

_Ne l'écoutez-pas, implora la jeune fille ! Mon grand-père ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

L'elomin fixa le baron fixement dans les yeux et étrangement, l'opération fut un succès. La tête du vieil homme s'écrasa lentement contre l'oreille et il s'endormit. Le droïde apportait l'eau chaude au même moment. Zardrr tira quelques plantes médicinales de ses poches et les confia à la jeune fille :

_Faites-en une tisane et donnez en lui toutes les quatre heures.

Srinia acquiesça. Se levant, l'elomin enjoignit les personnes présentes à laisser le baron se reposer en paix. De fait, exceptée Unaa qui resta quelques minutes de plus dans le compartiment pour parler à la jeune fille, tous obéirent. Depuis le couloir, l'elomin eut du mal à écouter aux portes. Il lui semblait que la farghul confiait quelque chose de précieux à Srinia, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau arrive sur Iktotch. La jeune fille accepta cette mission. Puis, Unaa quitta le compartiment du baron et alla regagner le sien.

_Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Airan.

Elle lui servit un de ses sourires les plus séduisants tout en refermant la porte :

_Bonne nuit, monsieur "Antus".

A peine la farghul avait-elle clos sa porte que l'elomin regagnait son compartiment. Tout en se mettant au lit, le médecin espérait qu'il pourrait dormir au moins quelques heures sans interruption. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté à bord, tout se déroula comme il l'avait espéré.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula parfaitement bien. Zardrr ne fit pas de cauchemar et le baron ne fit pas de nouvelle crise. Ce fut donc frais et dispos que le médecin quitta son lit, un peu avant neuf heures du matin. Bien qu'il pouvait très bien se rendre au module restaurant immédiatement, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, il décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'enferma dans le cabinet de toilette, pièce qu'il partageait avec le compartiment adjacent -celui d'Helredes, de fait- et régla la température de la douche sur "glacée". Il n'avait pas besoin de se détendre, au contraire : il avait besoin de penser et l'eau froide avait toujours motivé ses neurones. Il se déshabilla ensuite et se glissa sous la douche, refermant la paroi de la cabine pour ne pas arroser toute la pièce. Sa peau frémit un instant sous la morsure de l'eau ce qui le réveilla encore plus. Parfait.  
>Tout en se savonnant, l'elomin commença à faire le point sur sa situation et les éléments qu'il détenait : premièrement, Lun était mêlé à des affaires louches, impliquant des aqualish. Quel était le nom qu'avait prononcé cet aqualish déjà ? "La Main Noire" ? Il semblait à l'elomin avoir déjà entendu parler de cette jeune organisation basée sur Ando. La planète avait été la première à quitter la République pour la Confédération et malgré le très fort taux d'aqualish qui soutenaient cette décision, certains restaient fidèles à la République. La Main Noire faisait partie de ces groupuscules extrémistes, cherchant par tous les moyens à faire revenir Ando dans le giron républicain. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, c'était presque logique que Lun soit mêlé à cela. Il avait toujours été un incorrigible romantique, aux idéaux loyalistes. Pour lui, la République était le suprême bien et il fallait tout entreprendre pour que chaque monde puisse y entrer. Plus d'une fois, il avait tenté de provoquer des conflits et des révolutions dans le but de mettre à bas un système qu'il estimait corrompu et de permettre l'instauration d'un gouvernement pro-républicain. Zardrr ne l'avait jamais suivi dans ses chimères. La seule fois où il l'avait accompagné dans une de ses entreprises, dans le système de Sepan, il avait failli mourir dans un attentat. Depuis, l'incident de Sepan lui restait en travers de la gorge. Quoiqu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment en vouloir à son ami, désormais...<br>Zardrr se plaça directement sous le jet d'eau pour se laver tout à fait.  
>L'aqualish avait parlé "d'or". Peut-être mentionnait-il les bijoux qui auraient du se trouver dans le coffret de bois ? Et cela avait peut-être un lien avec le poème kuatien, sur cet Oiseau de Feu ?<br>Mais Zardrr construisait ses hypothèses sur des bases trop peu solides. Il fallait revenir à quelque chose de plus rationnel. Comme Unaa Airan par exemple. La farghul connaissait Lun, elle l'avait dit au dîner hier soir. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu la duper. Et maintenant, elle connaissait le vrai nom de Zardrr. Restait à savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas trahi sa couverture. L'elomin doutait que cela soit par bonté d'âme.  
>Kronos aussi semblait en savoir beaucoup sur lui, plus que la plupart des voyageurs du BordExtpress. Il connaissait son nom et la nature de ses déboires sur Metellos. Il disait lui aussi être en affaire avec Lun. Entre la Main Noire, Ank Fid et Kronos, le schéma devenait bien compliqué, même pour un elomin.<br>Zardrr coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, en s'enroulant dans un peignoir blanc, frappé aux armes de la compagnie. Il ramassa ses affaires et rentra dans son compartiment. Il choisit de remettre ses habits de la veille, chemise exceptée. Il en piocha une dans la valise de Lun et en lissa soigneusement le tissu. Il l'enfila rapidement, découvrant par l'occasion qu'il n'y avait pas que par la teinte de la peau et des yeux que Lun était différent de lui : il était aussi plus petit. En d'autres termes, l'elomin se retrouvait piégé dans des habits étroits. Pour pouvoir respirer à son aise, le médecin ne boutonna pas les boutons du col et ne mit pas de cravate.  
>Il quitta son compartiment et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le restaurant. En chemin, toutefois, il s'adressa au droïde-contrôleur :<p>

_Vous aviez raison, le lit était en fait très confortable. Vous pourrez le faire ce soir.

Le droïde hocha la tête.

_Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous aider monsieur Antus ?

_Et bien oui : hier, je me suis entretenu avec un des messieurs aqualish mais je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander ni son nom, ni son compartiment.

_Un instant monsieur, laissez-moi vérifier dans ma base de données.

Le droïde émit quelques bruits informatiques avant de reprendre la parole :

_Voilà monsieur : les seuls aqualish présents dans le BordExtpress pour ce voyage sont messieurs Chorvat, Bodovo, Uwervat et madame Teeky. Compartiments G et H.

_Je vous remercie.

_De rien monsieur Antus. C'est mon devoir de vous servir.

Zardrr hocha la tête et repartit en direction du restaurant. Il fut surpris de le trouver quasiment vide. Hormis une famille humaine qui finissait son petit déjeuner -dans laquelle Zardrr reconnut l'homme à la barbe broussailleuse aperçu hier au salon. Il supposait donc que les deux autres personnes attablées avec lui étaient sa femme et son jeune fils- et Srinia Archisi, le restaurant était vide. Zardrr supposa que la plupart des voyageurs avaient déjà mangé ou faisaient la grasse matinée dans leur compartiment. Assise à une des tables du fond, Srinia finissait une tasse de thé en jetant de temps en temps des regards par la fenêtre adjacente. Zardrr alla s'installer auprès d'elle. Kuatienne et elomin se souhaitèrent respectivement le bonjour.

_Comment va votre grand-père ? demanda Zardrr après les formules de politesse.

Ce n'était pas qu'une question de savoir vivre. En temps que médecin, Zardrr attachait une attention toute particulière à ses patients et espérait toujours les voir aller mieux. A chaque fois qu'un de ses malades guérissait, l'elomin se sentait particulièrement fier.

_Il dort, souffla la jeune fille par le dessus de sa tasse. Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait cette nuit. Sans vous, je...

Zardrr la coupa gentiment :

_C'était normal. Et n'oubliez pas de lui donner de la tisane toutes les quatre heures.

La kuatienne acquiesça. Le docteur laissa flotter un blanc, puis :

_Est-il malade depuis longtemps ?

Elle but un peu de thé et reposa la tasse sur la table :

_Je ne sais pas. Je vivais dans le Noyau. Grand-père est venu me chercher pour me conduire dans la Bordure Extérieure.

_Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Zardrr. Kuat se trouve bien dans le Noyau, non ?

La jeune fille apporta la précision qui lui manquait :

_Oui mais grand-père vient de faire l'acquisition d'une petite lune découverte récemment, près de Rishi. Il voulait me l'offrir pour ma majorité.

_Une lune comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? s'exclama Zardrr surpris.

Srinia sourit :

_Grand-père a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs quand il s'agissait de faire plaisir à ses proches. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'argent était un problème : il possède une partie des CNK.

Zardrr hocha silencieusement la tête. CNK pour Chantiers Navals de Kuat. Toute l'économie de la planète venait de ces entreprises, aux mains d'une noblesse qui brassait des milliards de bénéfice et tout autant de vies. Voilà qui expliquait comment le baron avait pu offrir à lui et à sa petite fille, le luxe d'un voyage à bord du BordExtpress.  
>Srinia changea brusquement de sujet, sortant le parchemin et quelques feuilles de filmplast de son sac et tendant le tout au médecin :<p>

_Et j'ai traduit votre conte ! lança t-elle, ravie.

Zardrr s'en empara et parcourut rapidement la traduction :

_Dans les jardins royaux chaque nuit, dans une contrée éloignée,  
>l'Oiseau de Feu volait des pommes d'or.<br>Le vieux roi dit au Prince Ivan : Allez voir le vornkr gris et ramenez-moi l'Oiseau de Feu.  
>Car je dois l'entendre chanter. <em>

_Vornkr gris, où-dois je aller ?  
>Monte sur mon dos et je t'emmènerai<br>Au cœur d'un désert de cendre d'une planète nécropole est suspendue une cage pleine de clochettes d'argent sur la roche, décorée des formes des rêves.  
>Les cloches résonnèrent quand Ivan saisit la cage mais l'Oiseau s'était envolé<em>

Le conte continuait ainsi pendant plusieurs paragraphes, décrivant les aventures d'Ivan qui tentait d'attraper l'Oiseau de Feu. N'ayant pas le temps de tout lire maintenant, Zardrr rangea le parchemin et les feuilles dans une des poches de son veston et remercia la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur une table derrière l'elomin. Ce dernier se retourna et comprit en voyant Helredes, installé non loin derrière lui. Srinia s'excusa et alla rejoindre le jeune homme à sa table. Le couple parlait en kuatien mais pour le médecin, c'était aussi limpide que s'ils s'étaient exprimés en basique.

_Vous serez heureux d'apprendre, déclara la jeune fille, que suite à vos insultes, mon grand-père a eu une crise. Je parie que vous-êtes fier d'avoir fait souffrir un vieillard ?

_Si Ganniric Archsiri souffre, ce n'est qu'à cause de sa conscience coupable. Je ne dis que la vérité, lança sèchement Helredes.

_Alric, comment osez-vous ?

_Mademoiselle Srinia, vous avez l'arrogance de votre classe.

_Mais vous êtes de la même classe que moi ! l'implora la jeune fille.

_Pas vraiment. Et cela n'a que peu d'importance. Car j'ai dédié ma vie à la construction d'une société sans classes.

_Alors grand-père avait raison. Vous êtes un libéral ! murmura t-elle d'un ton presque effrayé.

_J'espérais qu'en ayant passé quatre ans à Coruscant, vous auriez appris quelque chose. Mais bien sûr, le système consistant à éduquer les filles pour le marché du mariage vous a mise à l'abri de toute bonne idée.

_Alric !

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes.

_Pourquoi me parler sur ce ton ? Nous jouions ensemble près de la rivière, vous en souvenez-vous ?

_Je m'en souviens, dit Helredes d'une voix lointaine. Mais ces temps sont révolus. Bonne journée.

Et de quitter la table, laissant la jeune fille seule. L'elomin aurait pu lui dire quelques mots pour lui remonter le moral mais il lui semblait évident qu'elle désirait être seule. Ce ne devait pas être évident : partagée entre ses origines nobles et l'amitié qu'elle portait à un compagnon de jeu d'enfance et accessoirement révolutionnaire. Zardrr commanda un café noir. Encore une fois, c'était d'avantage pour réveiller ses neurones que par réel plaisir. Il sirotait sa boisson en observant le restaurant qui se remplissait petit à petit : Ank Fid venait de prendre place à une des tables et mangeait avec entrain. L'elomin se rendit compte que dans toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé concernant la mort de Lun, il n'avait pas encore pensé à l'arme du crime. Son ami était mort, le visage comme lacéré de coups de couteau. L'aqualish avec qui Zardrr s'était battu hier avec une dague -il l'avait vue de bien assez près- et les aqualish étaient réputés pour leur tempérament violent. Pourtant, il semblait être un ami de Lun et n'avait apparemment aucune raison de l'éliminer. Le baron Archsiri avait aussi fait mention d'un poignard mais Zardrr doutait qu'un vieillard ait pu avoir le dessus sur un elomin dans la force de l'âge.  
>Quoiqu'en y pensant bien, cela pouvait être la trace de griffes. Et à la connaissance de Zardrr seuls deux passagers du yacht possédaient cette caractéristique physique : Ank Fid tout d'abord -mais Zardrr le voyait mal massacrer un partenaire en affaires. De plus, il n'aurait pas été dupé par la comédie du médecin- et Unaa Airan. Les farghuls disposaient de griffes, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Rétractables qui plus est. Ces dernières auraient pu être recouvertes de sang, il aurait suffi à Unaa de les rétracter avant d'aller tranquillement se laver les mains. Oui, la probabilité que l'assassin soit la farghul ne cessait d'augmenter : le foulard, la possibilité physique, l'attitude -ne l'avait-il pas vue sortir comme affolée du compartiment un, quand il était monté à bord du vaisseau- ?<br>Penser à la farghul remit son image en tête à Zardrr. Il se força à se concentrer sur le café. Il devait penser à autre chose qu'à son visage -par ailleurs sublime- s'il voulait progresser dans son enquête. L'elomin se leva de table et alla saluer rapidement Fid avant de quitter le module.

_Bonjour monsieur Fid. J'espère que ces cris ne vous ont pas réveillé la nuit dernière.

_Des cris, quels cris ? demanda le colicoïde, intrigué.

_Rien d'important. Au fait, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir un petit peu avec mademoiselle Airan hier soir. Une femme très intéressante.

_N'est-ce pas ? déclara Fid en souriant, révélant une longue rangée de dents luisantes à l'elomin. Absolument magnifique. Et une grande artiste.

La musique jouée cette nuit par la farghul revint hanter l'esprit du médecin. Il avait beau être dégouté par Fid, il devait bien admettre qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur ce point là.

_Quand on la voit, dit Fid en attaquant une nouvelle viennoiserie, on ne jurerait jamais qu'elle croit en Shiraya

_Vraiment ? lança Zardrr, réellement surpris. Mais elle est naboo ?

Fid secoua négativement la tête. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être éberlué. Si Shiraya avait été une déesse lunaire reconnue dans les temps anciens par le peuple de Naboo, tous s'accordaient aujourd'hui pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'une figure mythologique. Les naboo qui croyaient encore à Shiraya devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main d'un arkanien. Alors que dire d'une farghul, non originaire de cette planète !

_Monsieur Antus, dit Fid sans cesser de mâcher un pain au lait de bantha, bientôt nous serons à Corellia. J'ai besoin de savoir si l'offre tient toujours.

Zardrr laissa flotter un blanc, juste le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait protéger sa couverture jusqu'au bout. Inconsciemment, il plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon et effleura le tissu du foulard de Unaa. Puis après avoir expiré un grand coup :

_La réponse est oui monsieur Fid. Absolument.

Le sourire de Fid s'élargit, ce qui glaça le sang de Zardrr. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps le spectacle du colicoïde en train de manger, Zardrr le salua et quitta le module au plus vite. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur les liens qui unissaient Lun à la Main Noire et le plus simple était d'aller questionner les intéressés. Voilà pourquoi il se rendit au compartiment G frappant contre la porte avec force. La voix rocailleuse de l'aqualish avec lequel il s'était "entretenu" hier au soir l'invita à entrer. L'aqualish en question qui était assis sur la banquette, se leva quand Zardrr entra. L'aqualish femelle était elle aussi présente dans le compartiment, adossée contre la fenêtre.

_Il faut qu'on parle, déclara sèchement l'elomin. Fid croit que je suis Lun et je l'ai laissé y croire pour ne pas stopper ce jeu. Mais je veux savoir à quel jeu je joue.

_Je pense que vous avez mérité des explications monsieur Vekker. Je suis Chorvat et celle qui se tient derrière moi, c'est Tekky. Bodovo et Uwervat sont dans le compartiment voisin. Vous excuserez par avance leur silence, je suis le seul à parler basique. Connaissez vous, "l'unité ou la mort" ?

_Bien sûr, dit Zardrr d'un ton blasé. C'est la devise de l'université d'Aldérande ou du service Holonet ?

Aucunement déstabilisé par le trait d'humour du médecin, Chorvat continua sur sa lancée :

_L'unité ou la mort. C'est un serment sacré, nous l'avons tous prêté. Lun aussi. Nous jurons de rester unis et fidèles jusqu'à temps que la cause loyaliste triomphe sur Ando.

Ainsi, Zardrr ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien la même Main Noire qui avait récemment assassiné un diplomate de la CSI avec son épouse, sur Malastare. Des extrémistes, qui ne reculeraient devant rien pour arriver à leurs fins.

_Lun est venu nous voir cet hiver. Nous nous cachions dans les profondeurs, au nord de la planète. Nous n'avions ni vêtements, ni nourriture...votre ami nous a apporté tout ça. C'est après quelques coups d'éclat qu'il était devenu membre de la Main Noire.

_Oui, souffla Zardrr plus pour lui-même que pour Chorvat. Ça lui ressemblait tout à fait.

_Mais nous manquions encore d'armes. Alors le Général, notre chef, a chargé Lun d'une mission : il lui a confié un trésor de guerre.

_Un trésor ?

_Il appelait ça l'Oiseau de Feu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Le nom éveilla immédiatement en Zardrr le souvenir du conte kuatien. Il y avait fort à parier que ce dernier avait directement à voir avec le trésor. Trésor qui pouvait très bien être les bijoux volés dans le compartiment de Lun.

_Il devait le vendre à un collectionneur d'Utapau et acheter les armes du colicoïde avec l'argent.

_Attendez un moment, dit Zardrr en levant la main. Vous êtes une organisation loyaliste. Pourquoi traiter avec un représentant d'une race pro-séparatiste ?

Chorvat émit un petit rire, perclus de dépit :

_Nous n'avions pas le choix. Très peu de vendeurs d'armes auraient accepté de traiter avec nous. La Main Noire a assez mauvaise réputation dans le milieu. Lun était un atout : il n'était pas aqualish et personne ne savait qu'il faisait partie de notre organisation. De plus, les colicoïdes sont vénals avant tout : il suffit qu'ils aient un retour sur investissement et ils accepteraient de traiter avec des trous noirs !

Il marqua une pause :

_Si le colicoïde découvre que nous n'avons pas l'argent, tout est perdu. Vous devez faire croire à Fid que vous l'avez et que vous êtes en mesure de le payer.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais à le duper ?

_Le duper ? rugit l'aqualish. Comment pouvez vous parler de duper un séparatiste ! La Confédération vole nos terres, le pain de nos enfants ! Nous sommes des esclaves chez nous. Lun l'avait compris. Si vous nous trahissez, vous trahissez la cause pour laquelle il est mort.

_C'est votre cause, pas la mienne, dit Zardrr en se levant.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, Tekky s'interposa entre lui et la porte, tenant fermement un pistolet blaster. Elle dit quelques mots en aqualish à l'intention de Chorvat. L'elomin ne maîtrisait pas leur langue mais il lui semblait clair que la femelle était prête à l'éliminer s'il mettait en danger leur organisation. Par bonheur, son chef la dissuada de tout geste stupide. Elle s'écarta de la porte en maugréant. Zardrr ouvrit la porte et s'adressa une dernière fois aux aqualish avant de sortir :

_Au fait j'oubliais : Fid m'a dit que la marchandise serait chargée à bord du yacht à Corellia. Bonne journée.

Resté dans le couloir, Zardrr s'autorisa un petit cigarra. Décidément, son enquête avançait à grands pas aujourd'hui ! Le lien s'établissait de mieux en mieux. Il se mit à récapituler les faits : Lun allait trouver la Main Noire et devenait membre de l'organisation. L'elomin était ensuite chargé de vendre un trésor, cet Oiseau de Feu, à Kronos et d'acheter des armes avec l'argent.  
>Mais Lun était mort et l'Oiseau de Feu, dérobé. Mais Zardrr était persuadé que le trésor se trouvait encore dans le vaisseau.<br>Alors qu'il finissait son cigarra, la voix mélodieuse de l'ordinateur de bord annonça l'arrivée du yacht à Corellia.  
>On pouvait déjà voir le BordExtpress évoluer parmi les hauts bâtiments de Coronet et se poser sur son astroport en seulement quelques minutes. Droïdes et ouvriers chargèrent et déchargèrent diverses marchandises nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau. Sur le quai, la silhouette imposante d'Ank Fid invectivait deux ouvriers à ne pas faire tomber une grande caisse rectangulaire. C'était donc cela, la marchandise que devait acheter Lun. A en juger par la taille de la caisse, elle pouvait facilement contenir une bonne centaine de blasters. De quoi rendre la Main Noire encore plus dangereuse.<br>Zardrr nota aussi qu'un nouveau passager venait de grimper à bord du yacht. Il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu et tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était une paire d'oreilles grises démesurément grande.  
>Le BordExtpress resta encore à quai une petite heure puis, repartit. A peine le yacht avait-il replongé dans le tourbillon de l'hyperespace, qu'Ank Fid s'était littéralement précipité sur Zardrr et déclamait d'une voix tonnante :<p>

_Monsieur Antus ! La marchandise est à bord du yacht comme prévu. J'ai rempli ma part du marché et maintenant, je veux voir les crédits !

_Le marché comprenait la livraison des armes à Ando. Nous n'y sommes pas encore, objecta le médecin.

_Monsieur Antus, depuis que j'ai posé les pieds dans ce vaisseau, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Si vous ne pouvez pas me rassurer, je compte bien quitter le BordExtpress à Iktotch avec ma marchandise. Bien le bonjour !

Et de s'en aller d'un pas rageur vers le module restaurant. Zardrr étouffa un juron. Il devait trouver un moyen de payer le colicoïde avant Iktotch où la Main Noire le tiendrait responsable de l'échec de la transaction. Et l'organisation n'était nullement effrayée par l'idée du meurtre, les journaux holonets en parlaient assez.  
>Peut-être apprendrait-il quelque chose en discutant avec Kronos ? L'utapaun semblait tout savoir à bord de ce yacht. Il pouvait sans doute l'aiguiller sur une piste.<br>Zardrr se rendit donc au module privé de l'aristocrate et frappa à sa porte. Kaïna commença tout d'abord par lui interdire l'entrée mais elle le laissa passer quand il fit mention de l'Oiseau de Feu. Kronos l'attendait, déja installé sur son trône d'ivoire.

_Monsieur Vekker ! J'espère que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles.

Le ton était si habile que Zardrr faillit s'y laisser prendre. Assurément, Kronos savait parler.

_Question de point de vue. Qu'est-il arrivé à Lun ?

_Les mésaventures de monsieur Antus et de ses amis ne m'intéressent pas. Parlons plutôt de vous. Comme votre traitement du baron kuatien cette nuit. Des extraits de datura. Très intéressant.

Comment diable Kronos pouvait-il tout savoir si vite ? Il ne quittait jamais son module privé.

_Très simple, répondit le docteur.

_Pour nous peut-être. Mais peu de docteurs du Noyau y auraient pensé. Une fois, sur Bespin...mais je m'écarte. Nous avons tous deux beaucoup à faire, moi avec ma collection et vous, avez vos voyages et vos intérêts particuliers. Alors, avez-vous l'Oiseau de Feu ?

_Techniquement, non.

_Alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée, lança Kronos en se levant. Et j'attends notre prochaine entrevue avec impatience.

Kronos referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le médecin seul dans le salon. Rien n'avait changé depuis hier soir -toujours les toiles et les sculptures hors de prix- si ce n'était un hololivre laissé sur une banquette. Zardrr en lut rapidement le titre : "_L'Empereur Fou ou la Chute d'un Empire. Mémoires du médecin personnel du Seigneur Sith Dark Voragoas_."  
>Zardrr n'avait jamais eu de grandes connaissances concernant les Sith. Il savaient qu'ils représentaient l'exact opposé des Jedi et qu'ils avaient longtemps constitué une menace pour la galaxie, avant d'être vaincus et anéantis, il y a presque mille ans de cela, lors de l'apocalyptique bataille de Rusaan. D'après les dates inscrites sur l'hololivre, le règne du Seigneur Voragoas était légèrement antérieur à cette bataille, de quelques centaines d'années.<br>Zardrr compulsa l'ouvrage avec le plus grand intérêt aux dernières pages consultées par Kronos :

Quelques mois après son couronnement d'Empereur des Sith, le Seigneur Voragoas se rendit sur une planète ténébreuse, pour rencontrer son plus fidèle vassal, le Seigneur Aloper. A cette occasion, Aloper offrit au Seigneur Voragoas un cadeau magnifique, un Oeuf Sith incrusté de pierreries, appartenant naguère au Seigneur Ludo Kresh.  
>Lorsque Voragoas en présence d'Aloper et de ses ministres ouvrit l'Oeuf, il vit le portrait d'une superbe femme. Il fut frappé par la ressemblance avec sa favorite, une jeune fille du nom d'Aza. C'était une créature adorable, à la peau claire et aux cheveux auburn. La ressemblance donna idée amusante au Seigneur Voragoas. Cette nuit-là, une fois les festivités terminées, alors que la lueur de la lune baignait les appartements royaux, le Seigneur Voragoas fit appeler Aza. "Mon amour" dit-il, s'apprêtant à lui faire une plaisanterie (car contrairement à la croyance populaire, le Seigneur Voragoas avait un excellent sens de l'humour), "J'ai fait peindre ton portrait". Alors il lui tendit l'Oeuf. Que put-elle bien penser, cette jeune fille encore si peu habituée des manières royales, lorsqu'elle saisit ce trésor magnifique ? Le Seigneur Voragoas ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de la jeune fille, car dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le portrait, elle se mit à hurler et jeta le précieux Oeuf à travers la pièce !<br>Lorsque le Seigneur Voragoas se leva, frappé de stupeur, sa favorite eut un mouvement de recul et le supplia d'épargner sa vie. Furieux d'une telle insolence, Voragoas sortit son sabre laser et tua la malheureuse enfant sur le champ.  
>Par chance, l'Oeuf avait atterri sur des coussins moelleux et était donc intact. Le Seigneur Voragoas le ramassa et vérifia que le cadeau du Seigneur Aloper n'avait subi aucun dégât. Avant de refermer le médaillon, Dark Voragoas décida de regarder le visage peint qui lui avait rappelé Aza une dernière fois. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle d'horreur. C'était bien le visage d'Aza mais livide, la gorge tranchée...bien sûr, comme pour la plupart des contes fantastiques, une explication parfaitement rationnelle se cachait derrière-celui ci : je le découvris en examinant l'Oeuf. Le médaillon ne comportait pas un mais deux portraits, peints sur des disques d'ivoire, flottants dans une fine couche de liquide transparent.<br>C'était dans l'extrême sensibilité de la lumière, en particulier celle du Soleil, que reposait le secret de l'Oeuf. Que ce soit sur ordre du Seigneur Aloper ou simplement comme une plaisanterie macabre, l'artiste qui avait crée l'Oeuf avait peint deux portraits de la ravissante jeune femme lui ayant servi de portrait. Ceux qui ouvrait le médaillon à la lumière du jour comme le Seigneur Voragoas voyaient le premier portrait. Ceux qui l'ouvraient une fois la nuit tombée voyaient le second portrait. J'essayai d'expliquer au Seigneur Voragoas ce qui c'était passé mais il était convaincu que l'Oeuf possédait ds pouvoirs surnaturels. Pour lui, le sort d'Aza n'était pas un accident mais une prophétie qui s'était réalisée. Pensant que le cadeau du Seigneur Aloper était une malédiction qui apporterait la mort aux siens, Dark Voragoas ordonna que l'Oeuf soit banni de sa vie à jamais.  
>Nous avons maintenant perdu ce témoignage de l'estime du Seigneur Aloper et comme la splendeur de l'Empire Sith, autrefois si grand, il a disparu dans la nuit de l'histoire. Je n'ai jamais revu cet Oeuf. Quant aux prédictions du Seigneur Voragoas concernant un désastre, les évènements que je conterai ultérieurement montreront que comme celles de la jeune fille, elles seraient amplement réalisées.<p>

L'elomin remit l'hololivre sur la couchette. C'était très intéressant. Un bijou Sith en forme d'œuf...d'après la description donnée par le médecin, il correspondait tout à fait à la plus grande des excavations du coffret. C'était sans doute le fameux Oiseau de Feu, que recherchait Kronos avec tant de désir. A ce moment même, la voix de l'utapaun retentit de derrière ses appartements personnels. Il s'entretenait avec Kaïna et devait sans doute penser que Zardrr était parti depuis longtemps :

_J'avais raison, pesta Kronos. Il ne sait rien. La farghul a l'Oiseau de Feu. Pourquoi n'as tu pas fouillé son compartiment comme je te l'avais ordonné ?

_Le compartiment est gardé votre Excellence, rétorqua la voix presque inaudible de l'utai. Jour et nuit.

_Ah oui...le vornkr.

_Je n'ai pas peur votre Excellence. Mais si je pénètre dans son compartiment, le vornkr m'attaquera. Bien sûr, si vous le désirez...

_Non, non. Je vais trouver quelque chose. De nombreuses heures nous séparent encore d'Iktotch. Je trouverais un moyen d'éloigner madame Airan de sa cabine et de débarrasser le compartiment de la présence de cet animal. Alors, tu trouveras l'Oiseau de Feu.

Zardrr sortit aussi discrètement qu'un rat womp du module de l'utapaun. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Kronos était persuadé qu'Unaa possédait l'oeuf. L'idée n'était pas si idiote : elle était entrée dans le compartiment de Lun, là où se trouvaient l'Oiseau de Feu et l'autre bijou, celui en forme de scarabée. Et cette nuit, elle avait demandé à Srinia de lui cacher un objet précieux. Si la probabilité pour qu'elle ait tué Lun avoisinait les trente pourcent, elle atteignait facilement les quatre-vingt pourcent concernant le vol de l'Oiseau de Feu. Si Zardrr trouvait un moyen de le récupérer, il pourrait l'échanger à Kronos contre les crédits et payer Fid. C'était peut-être quelque chose à tenter.  
>L'estomac de Zardrr se rappela à lui en un long gargouillement. Il ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner.<br>Contrairement à ce matin, le module restaurant débordait littéralement de monde : la famille humaine était attablée, de même que la jeune changrienne et la dévaronienne à la fourrure orange que l'elomin avait vues hier au salon. Ank Fid était là également et ne cessait de regarder l'heure.

_Vous mangez seul ? lui demanda Zardrr.

_En fait, répliqua le colicoïde d'un air ravi, j'attends une dame.

_Je vois. Bon appétit.

Zardrr le quitta et chercha une table de libre. Il n'y avait de place qu'à la table de l'alien qui était monté à Corellia et en s'approchant de lui, le médecin compris pourquoi il n'avait vu que ses oreilles quand il était monté dans le yacht. C'était un lepi, un de ces humanoïdes très proche de la morphologie du lapin -si l'on exceptait le fait que les lepis étaient bipèdes-. Zardrr lui demanda s'il pouvait s'assoir et le lepi l'y invita avec entrain. Il lui semblait très vif et d'un naturel joyeux. Après quelques banalités, l'alien se présenta :

_Ookef Nexran.

_Lun Antus.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent brièvement la main. Tout en parlant, Nexran ne cessait de ronger un os recouvert de moelle. Zardrr savait que le lepi faisait cela autant pour le goût que pour diminuer la taille de ses incisives.

_Je crois que vous avez fait la connaissance de la famille Archsiri. Vous devez me les présenter, Kuat me fascine ! La frayeur que vous avez eu hier soir...vous avez fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid. Vous n'avez pas remarqué si l'autre kuatien, le jeune homme, trainait dans les parages ?

_Non, je ne crois pas, dit Zardrr, un peu déstabilisé par tant de verve.

_Je crains que le vieil homme n'ait perdu la tête. Il a longtemps été l'ambassadeur officiel des barons de Kuat auprès de la République vous savez ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez médecin.

_Et vous ?

_Mon entreprise à quelques affaires sur la Bordure Extérieure alors je m'en occupe.

Nexran rongea un peu davantage son os. Puis, désignant une table à l'autre bout du module :

_N'est-elle pas charmante ?

Zardrr se retourna et découvrit qu'Unaa s'était attablée avec Fid. Elle était vêtue d'une robe entre le bleu et le vert et ne portait pas de maquillage. Elle dégustait une soupe en compagnie du colicoïde. Voir le couple fit presque sourire Zardrr. La belle et la bête, littéralement.

_C'est drôle qu'elle soit amie avec monsieur Fid, lâcha le lepi tout en rongeant. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit son type. Et c'est drôle de voir Fid en voyage. J'aurais cru qu'il avait assez à faire sur sa planète natale avec la production industrielle et tout ça...les colicoïdes sont si industrieux. Amusant qu'il se rende sur la Bordure Extérieure. Et vous ? Vous ne m'avez rien dit à votre sujet ?

_Je vais jusqu'à Rishi.

_Charmant. Plaisir ou affaires ?

_Raisons de santé, dirons-nous.

_Oh bien sûr, c'est si agréable de fuir ses problèmes quand on en a. Mais vous devez bien le savoir, vous qui êtes médecin. C'est drôle que vous soyez médecin et elomin. Quand je suis monté à bord du yacht, sur Corellia, la police recherchait un médecin elomin qui s'était échappé à Coruscant. Il serait lié à ces fanatiques de Metellos, vous savez, ceux qui veulent rejoindre la CSI ?

_Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit l'Holonet.

_Oh mais si, rit Nexran. C'est tellement plus drôle...

Il baissa les yeux vers la table et tourna la tête :

_Les manches de votre veste sont un peu courtes. Votre tailleur a mal dû en prendre les mesures.

_Excusez-moi, dit Zardrr en se levant subitement. Je dois aller voir les Archsiri.

_Oh bien sûr ! A bientôt j'espère !

Et de repartir à l'assaut de son os, jusqu'à le réduire en poudre. Zardrr battit prudemment en retraite jusqu'au salon. Ce Nexran était décidément d'un esprit un peu trop vif pour lui.  
>Seuls Srinia et Helredes étaient présents dans le salon, à disputer une partie endiablée de dejaric. Leur dispute du matin semblait oubliée depuis longtemps et les deux adolescents se consacraient pleinement à leur partie. Zardrr les regarda jouer un moment puis, commanda simplement quelques nourricubes. Bien qu'il était d'usage de manger au restaurant, il arrivait que les clients se fassent porter leur repas dans leur compartiment ou plus rarement encore, au salon. Encore une fois, Zardrr se réjouit de se trouver à bord du BordExtpress où pareille excentricité était monnaie courante.<br>Zardrr mangea avec entrain et sa quiétude ne fut troublée qu'une petite heure plus tard, quand Unaa et Fid vinrent prendre le café au salon. L'elomin ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à la farghul qui lui rendait de temps en temps pareilles œillades. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne faisait que surveiller une coupable potentielle, il savait que son mensonge ne tenait pas. La vérité était qu'elle était incroyablement belle et désirable.  
>Le bruit de la porte du salon qui s'ouvrit mit fin à ses rêveries. Zardrr regarda à tout hasard et fut éberlué de voir Kronos en personne, flanqué de Kaïna, s'avancer vers Unaa qui se leva pour saluer l'aristocrate. L'utapaun s'empara de la main d'Unaa et lui fit un baisemain.<p>

_Madamoiselle Airan. Je suis impardonnable de ne pas être venu vous présenter mes respects plus tôt.

_Votre Excellence, bredouilla la farghul en courbant la tête, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. C'est moi qui suis très honorée de vous parler.

Un sourire qu'on aurait pu croire franc illumina le visage strié de rides de l'utapaun :

_J'ai un organ dans mon compartiment. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner à la viole ? Cela pourra être un divertissement merveilleux pendant ce long voyage. Nous pourrions également inviter quelques passagers pour qu'ils jouissent de notre talent.

_Votre Excellence, vraiment !

_J'insiste.

_Et bien...

La queue d'Unaa frappa contre la banquette en un rythme régulier. Zardrr supposa que c'était la manière farghule de tapoter des doigts quand on réfléchissait.

_Disons à quinze heures ?

Soit dans deux heures à peine.

_Je compterais les minutes d'ici là, affirma Kronos tout sourire avant de se retirer, suivi par sa servante utai.

C'était donc cela, le "moyen" trouvé par l'utapaun. Ingénieux. Le concert durerait bien quelques heures, tout le temps nécessaire à Kaïna pour s'introduire dans les compartiments des invités de Kronos. Mais ce que l'utapaun ignorait, c'était que ce temps serait tout aussi profitable à Zardrr pour mettre la main sur l'Oiseau de Feu avant sa femme de main.

Zardrr termina son plat de nourricubes et remit l'assiette vide à un droïde serveur. Il commanda un café et en attendant que la boisson arrive, il sortit le poème kuatien de son veston et le posa devant lui. Il n'y avait vu tout d'abord qu'un simple conte, destiné à divertir son lecteur mais ses récentes découvertes poussaient le médecin à considérer la fable d'un autre œil. Cette légende était liée à l'Oiseau de Feu, elle traitait du même sujet que les mémoires du médecin de Varagoas, d'un point de vue différent, c'était tout. Bien qu'ultra rationnel, Zardrr ne rejetait pas en bloc les mythes. Il fallait s'efforcer d'en distinguer la part de réalité et inclure cette part dans l'équation rationnelle.  
>Le droïde lui apporta une grande tasse encore fumante. Buvant par à-coups, Zardrr reprit sa lecture du matin, là où il s'en était arrêté.<p>

_Vornskr gris, où-dois je aller ?  
>Monte sur mon dos et je t'emmènerai,<br>Vers un royaume glacé, entouré d'un halo bleu,  
>Où dans un amas de ruines anciennes,<br>L'Oiseau de Feu garde le tombeau d'un héros et d'un traître.  
>L'Oiseau de Feu disparut dans un éclair lorsqu'Ivan en foula le sol. <em>

_Vornskr gris, où-dois je aller ?  
>Monte sur mon dos et je t'emmènerai,<br>Sur la planète morte, au sol mutilé, qui absorbe la vie  
>Hélène la belle dort sous l'Oiseau de Feu,<br>Dès qu'Ivan posa les yeux sur elle, il oublia sa quête,  
>Il l'embrassa et elle se leva,<br>L'Oiseau de Feu les regarda s'éloigner. _

_Vornskr gris, où-dois je aller ?  
>Monte sur mon dos et je t'emmènerai,<br>Ils prirent le chemin du retour mais ils s'endormirent sur le bord de la route, épuisés,  
>Ses frères, fous de jalousie les découvrirent et coupèrent Ivan en cent morceaux.<br>"Vornskr gris", s'écria Hélène. "Nous devons trouver les eaux de la vie et de la mort!" _

_Vornskr gris, où-dois je aller ?  
>Monte sur mon dos et je t'emmènerai,<br>Dans les bordure aux étoiles éloignées, sur un monde couvert d'arbres,  
>Où chasse le terrible carnivore aux quatre yeux,<br>Là, Hélène trouva les eaux de la vie et de la mort et rendit la vie à Ivan. _

_Vornskr gris, où-dois je aller ?  
>Monte sur mon dos et je t'emmènerai,<br>A la citée des temples, fondée par l'héritier de Ragnos,  
>Lorsque les portes bleues s'ouvrirent, Ivan et Hélène entrèrent,<br>Et là, l'Oiseau de Feu les attendait : il se mit à chanter. _

_Alors, ils vécurent en harmonie toute leur vie,  
>Et tous les soirs, l'Oiseau de Feu leur chanta son histoire,<br>Jusqu'à ce que la Mort, la Destructrice ne les sépare et transforme leurs os en feu et enfin, en poussière._

Détournant le regard, Zardrr alluma un cigarra et se mit à réfléchir au sens qu'il pouvait donner au conte. Un détail le faisait tiquer : le poème parlait de l'Oiseau de Feu comme d'un animal légendaire, capable de chanter d'une façon magnifique. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque bijou Sith en forme d'œuf.  
>Mais d'un autre côté, le lien entre un oiseau et un œuf était évident. Peut-être que l'artiste qui avait façonné l'œuf avait voulu rendre hommage à cette légende. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela était bien complexe, même pour Zardrr. Et si le mythe pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre l'Oiseau de Feu, encore faudrait-il qu'il le trouve. D'après ses dernières conclusions, le bijou serait en possession de Srinia. Restait à pouvoir entrer dans son compartiment sans être vu. Le problème n'était même pas de profiter de l'absence de l'adolescente -elle ne pouvait pas se calfeutrer éternellement dans sa cabine- mais bien purement et simplement d'y entrer. Les portes des compartiments étaient clos par les droïdes contrôleurs à la simple demande des clients et rares étaient ceux qui quittaient leurs quartiers sans prendre cette précaution. L'idéal serait qu'il trouve un passe, capable d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Mais les passes étaient en possession des droïdes contrôleurs et Zardrr doutait pouvoir en subtiliser un sans se faire prendre. Il était médecin, pas pickpocket.<br>L'elomin quitta le module salon et fit quelques bas dans le couloir pour s'aider à réfléchir. L'idéal serait d'agir pendant que Kronos donnerait son concert : vidés de quelques passagers, les modules passagers et par là, les compartiments du yacht seraient plus aisés à fouiller.  
>Il s'adossa contre une des coursives et tenta de poser le problème à plat. Mais précisément au même moment, l'enfant humain qui voyageait avec ses parents, passa en courant dans le corridor, soufflant à tue-tête dans un sifflet. Le bruit strident vrilla les oreilles de l'elomin qui d'instinct, porta son regard sur l'enfant. Et puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le jouet de l'enfant avait une forme étrange. Un peu comme un animal.<p>

_Attends un instant, dit Zardrr en bloquant l'enfant qui passait à sa portée. Fais-voir ce que tu as là.

L'enfant écarta la main, révélant son sifflet. Le cœur de Zardrr manqua un battement : ce n'était pas un sifflet ordinaire mais un sifflet en forme d'animal. En forme de scarabée pour être précis. Tout à fait le type de bijou qui trouverait sa place dans le coffret qui contenait l'Oiseau de Feu.

_Je l'ai trouvé, dit l'enfant avec autorité en replaçant le sifflet dans sa poche. Il est à moi.

Et de repartir en cavalant dans le couloir. Zardrr était abasourdi : ce petit avait dans les mains -et au sens propre- une des pièces manquantes du puzzle. Il devait absolument récupérer ce sifflet. Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui prendre de force : le petit irait se plaindre à ses parents, Zardrr serait mis sur la sellette...non, il fallait trouver autre chose. Il devait penser de façon rationnelle. Les enfants attachaient une forte valeur à l'échange. Une bille contre une carte de tel héros d'une série sur l'Holonet, un ewok en peluche contre un droïde-jouet...Zardrr devait trouver quelque chose qui plaise au petit et l'échanger avec le sifflet.  
>Zardrr s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son compartiment quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus ses allumettes. Il se remémora les minutes précédentes et se revit, sortant le paquet de sa poche quand il avait réfléchi au poème kuatien. Il avait dû oublier de remettre les allumettes dans sa poche après son cigarra. Il retourna au salon, priant pour qu'elles soient toujours là. Par bonheur, elles y étaient encore. Il tendit la main pour saisir son paquet et fut très surpris de voir un insecte d'assez grande taille, noir comme l'espace, filer comme si de rien était sur la table. L'insecte avait eu de la chance d'échapper à la vigilance des droïdes de bord. Le premier réflexe de Zardrr fut de l'écraser mais il se retint juste à temps. Il l'avait trouvé sa monnaie d'échange...restait à attraper la bête elle-même. Il prit sa boîte d'allumette, en vida le contenu dans une de ses poches de pantalon et brandissant le carton désormais vide, il fit de son mieux pour capturer l'insecte. La lutte fut âpre mais l'elomin eut le dessus : l'insecte se retrouva piégé dans le carton rigide. Satisfait, Zardrr récupéra la boite et avec elle, son tout récent locataire avant de quitter le salon.<br>Il espéra voir l'enfant mais ne le trouva pas. Il haussa les épaules : le yacht n'était pas si grand, il finirait bien par recroiser son chemin à un moment ou à un autre. Zardrr préféra se rendre à son compartiment. A peine avait-il posé les pieds sur la moquette du module qu'il était apostrophé par le droïde-contrôleur :

_Monsieur Antus, son Excellence vous convie à un concert dans son module privé, dans un peu plus d'une heure. Mademoiselle Airan jouera de la viole.

_Je suis invité ? s'étonna le docteur.

_Absolument monsieur. Monsieur Fid et mesdemoiselles Archsiri, Leewol et Nelda seront là également.

Aux deux noms qui lui étaient inconnus, Zardrr attacha les portraits de la chagrienne bleue et de la dévaronienne au pelage orangé. Étonnant que Kronos invite ces gens-là. Mais cela pourrait bien lui servir : le compartiment d'Unaa jouxtait celui de Leewol et de Nelda. S'il pouvait entrer dans le compartiment il pourrait peut-être rejoindre celui de la farghul. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, il restait il problème de taille : le vornskr. L'animal l'attaquerait à coup sûr s'il entrait dans les quartiers de la farghul. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de contourner l'obstacle -même dressé, un vornskr restait un redoutable danger-. Alors que le droïde s'apprêtait à regagner sa place, Zardrr le retint :

_Dites moi, pendant que je vous tiens, pouvez-vous me dire qui occupe ces compartiments ? demanda le médecin, désignant l'ensemble des quartiers se situant au delà du compartiment trois, celui d'Ank Fid.

_Le monsieur du numéro quatre, un twi'lek a réservé tous les compartiments jusqu'au numéro huit. Je crois qu'il est chargé d'amener quatre esclaves à son maître sur Ryloth. On voit peu ces dames, elles sortent rarement de leurs appartements.

Zardrr ne dit rien mais plissa les lèvres. L'esclavage avait beau être interdit par les lois de la République, cela n'empêchait nullement certaines planètes d'en tirer profit et d'autres comme Ryloth, de bâtir l'ensemble de leur société sur le trafic d'êtres sensibles. Et les compagnies comme le BordExtpress, de fermer les yeux tant qu'elles étaient payées.

_Et le numéro neuf ? questionna l'elomin intrigué.

_Il est vide monsieur Antus. Le client ne s'est pas présenté au départ. Dommage. Je suis sûr que monsieur Valorum aurait été ravi de voyager une nouvelle fois à bord du yacht.

_Quel nom avez-vous dit ? demanda Zardrr, son intérêt brusquement piqué au vif.

_Valorum, monsieur, Finis Valorum, vous savez, le prédécesseur du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine.

_Il devait prendre le BordExtpress ?

Le droïde opina du chef :

_Cela lui arrivait souvent lorsque il était sénateur et qu'il devait se rendre sur la Bordure Extérieure. Il a dû délaisser notre compagnie, évidemment, pendant son mandat. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'après la motion de censure qui l'obligea à démissionner, on ne revit plus monsieur Valorum pendant longtemps. C'était la première fois depuis dix ans qu'il refaisait surface.

Le droïde émit un son que Zardrr pu jurer prendre pour un soupir :

_Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de cela avec vous monsieur. Je suis navré de vous ennuyer. Je vais retourner à mon poste à moins que je ne puisse faire autre chose pour votre service.

Zardrr répondit par la négative et le droïde s'éloigna. S'adossant à une paroi, il se mit à gratter une de ses quatre cornes avec insistance -un de ses tics lorsque il réfléchissait-. Bien qu'il ne pouvait l'expliquer encore de façon rationnelle, le fait que Valorum devait prendre ce yacht le troublait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais il sentait que ce voyage cachait bien plus de choses qu'il n'en n'avait l'air. C'était déjà troublant d'y voir des terroristes loyalistes frayer avec un trafiquant d'armes séparatiste, le tout saupoudré d'un aristocrate utapaun à la recherche d'un artefact Sith mais si l'on y ajoutait la présence même simplement prévue d'un ancien Chancelier Suprême...non vraiment, quelque chose sonnait faux là dedans.  
>Zardrr regarda sa montre : le concert ne débuterait pas avant une heure. Il ferait bien d'aller prendre quelques forces en faisant une sieste.<br>Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons, il perçut des éclats de voix. Une voix féminine -mais pas celle d'Unaa, il en était assuré-, matinée d'un accent de Coruscant et une métallique. Il suivit ces échos et rejoignit l'autre module passager ou la femme qui voyageait avec son mari et son petit garçon -celui-là même qui détenait le sifflet- haussait la voix face au pauvre droïde en charge du module.

_Nous avons supporté cette situation assez longtemps, disait-elle. Si encore, il n'y avait que l'odeur. Mais pensez au bruit, par les étoiles ! Et c'est un animal dangereux. Un gizka serait tout à fait supportable. Mais pas un monstre pareil !

Zardrr se rendit compte qu'elle pointait du doigt le compartiment F, celui de la farghul. Ainsi, madame Soqus -il saisit son nom à la volée- ne pouvait pas supporter le vornskr? Excellente nouvelle. Voilà qui pouvait mâcher le travail du médecin.

_Je comprends madame Soqus, l'enjoignit le droïde. Je vais dire à madame Airan de faire tenir son vornskr tranquille.

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! s'emporta la coruscanti. Vous imaginez le danger, avec un enfant dans le compartiment voisin ?

Le droïde tenta une timide objection, arguant que le compartiment occupé par madame Soqus et son fils n'était pas directement adjacent à celui de la joueuse de viole mais les arguments furent vite balayés.

_Les animaux doivent voyager dans le module à bagage, comme il est précisé sur le règlement. Je dois dire que je suis surprise de voir une compagnie aussi respectable, satisfaire les caprices de créatures excentriques !

Malgré lui, Zardrr ferma le poing à l'annonce du mot "créatures". Unaa n'était pas une "créature", spéciste idiote ! C'était un être intelligent, tout aussi respectable qu'un autre. Même plus. Elle était drôle, talentueuse, superbe et...l'elomin se força à se reprendre. Bondir sur Soqus pour défendre la farghul n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire pour l'instant. La coruscanti travaillait dans son intérêt. Mieux valait la laisser faire.

_Je comprends, madame, répéta le droïde. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que vous ne soyez plus dérangée.

Sans même un remerciment, madame Soqus quitta la compagnie du droïde. Ce dernier sembla regarder au sol d'un air accablé avant d'aller frapper au compartiment F, celui d'Unaa.

_Madame Airan, s'excusa le droïde. Navré de vous déranger. Puis-je entrer ?

_Un instant ! répondit la voix féline de la farghul.

Elle entrouvrit la porte :

_Oui ?

_Madame Airan, je suis désolé mais il y a un problème avec votre vornskr. Nous avons eu des plaintes.

Unaa écrasa sa main contre sa bouche :

_Oh sainte Shiraya ! Je suis désolée...

_Je suis obligé de le conduire dans le module à bagages. J'espère que vous comprenez. Nous avons toujours fait une exception pour vous mais maintenant...

_Oui, oui, je comprends. Laissez-moi le préparer.

Elle referma la porte de son compartiment et Zardrr l'entendit parler en farghul à son animal de compagnie. Bien que l'elomin ne pouvait en comprendre un mot, il lui semblait qu'elle s'adressait avec tendresse au vornskr, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il nota au passage que sa voix était encore plus belle quand elle s'exprimait dans sa langue natale.  
>Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Unaa refit son apparition, tenant son vornskr en laisse. Après l'avoir gratté une dernière fois derrière l'oreille, elle le confia aux soins du droïde, l'enjoignant de bien le traiter. Le droïde hocha la tête, remercia encore une fois la farghul et s'en alla en direction du module restaurant. Zardrr en fut tout d'abord surpris mais se souvint que dans le modulage actuel du BordExtpress, le module à bagage était situé en tête du yacht, près du cockpit. Il fallait donc traverser successivement le module salon, le module restaurant et le module réservé au chef de bord pour atteindre le module à bagages. Unaa resta quelques secondes interdite à voir son animal de compagnie emmené loin d'elle.<p>

_Vous l'avez depuis longtemps ? demanda Zardrr.

_Depuis très longtemps, répondit-elle. C'est un animal très affectueux.

_Je croyais que les vornskrs étaient de dangereux prédateurs ?

_J'ai eu Fivar quand il était grand comme ça, dit-elle en mimant la taille avec ses deux mains. Je l'ai dressé, il n'est absolument pas agressif. Sauf si on cherche des ennuis à sa maîtresse, bien sûr.

_Bien sûr, répéta laconiquement l'elomin.

_Bien. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de mettre fin à notre discussion monsieur Antus mais je dois me préparer pour le concert. A tout à l'heure, lui glissa t-elle avec un sourire avant de s'enfermer dans son compartiment.

Resté seul, Zardrr se força enfin à regagner son compartiment. Il s'y enferma et s'enfondrant sur la banquette, se força à prendre un peu de repos. Son sommeil fut bref mais revigorant. Il s'éveilla une heure plus tard et passa prudemment la tête dans le couloir. Une musique classique s'élevait du module de Kronos. Le concert avait débuté. La chasse à l'Oiseau de Feu pouvait donc commencer.

Son premier objectif était de récupérer l'Oiseau de Feu qui se trouvait selon ses calculs, dans le compartiment de la jeune kuatienne. Il se rendit donc devant le compartiment B mais la lumière rouge situé en haut de la porte indiquait clairement qu'elle était close. Il en revenait à son plan de secours, à savoir, passer par le compartiment du baron Archsiri qui lui, était ouvert. Restait à trouver comment y entrer sous les yeux du droïde contrôleur, mais la chance sourit à l'elomin. Un des aqualish quitta son compartiment pour se rendre au module salon. Du fait de l'étroitesse des couloirs, l'alien se trouvait juste entre Zardrr et le droïde contrôleur. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment A et se glissa à l'intérieur. L'aqualish penserait que le médecin ne faisait que vérifier l'état de son malade et ne s'étonnerait donc de rien.  
>Le vieil homme dormait paisiblement, grâce à la tisane prodiguée par le médecin, qui reposait non loin du chevet du malade. Zardrr s'approcha de lui et contrôla son pouls. Le baron allait bien. Zardrr fut satisfait. C'était la preuve que son remède était efficace. L'elomin tourna alors son attention vers le compartiment de la petite-fille du baron. Il ouvrit la porte du cabinet de toilette et entra. Priant pour que Srinia n'ait pas fermé la porte de son côté, il tenta de tourner la poignée. Hélas, la porte resta désespérément fermée. Zardrr étouffa un juron et de rage, laissa partir son pied contre la base du lavabo. Étrangement, il entendit un son creux. Étonné, il s'agenouilla et tâta la porcelaine. Il ne fut pas long à découvrir qu'une partie de la céramique pouvait se détacher du reste de la masse. C'était ainsi que les droïdes-plombiers accédaient à la tuyauterie. Mais cela n'expliquait pas cette histoire de son. Zardrr décida de voir par lui-même. Au terme de quelques secondes d'effort très douloureuses pour ses ongles, le médecin parvint à desceller la plaque de céramique. Il manqua de la lâcher en découvrant l'objet d'art qui était caché derrière. Un sublime bijou en or ovoïde, serti de pierres précieuses, gros comme un crâne humain. Zardrr le saisit avec précaution.<br>C'était donc cela l'Oiseau de Feu. Entièrement recouvert d'or et de pierres précieuses, un magnifique artefact. Il devait valoir des millions ou même des milliards de crédits. Zardrr replaça la cache en place et leva ensuite l'œuf à hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux le voir. Les pierres semblaient comme serties dans une sorte de spirale. Amateur d'art, le docteur n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'objet. C'était donc cela que désirait Kronos. Zardrr pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi Aloper pensait que l'Oiseau de Feu serait un magnifique cadeau pour son empereur.  
>Zardrr s'obligea à revenir à la raison. Il devait mettre l'œuf en sécurité, dans sa cabine. Ressortant du cabinet de toilette, il s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment du baron quand ce dernier s'éveilla soudainement. Zardrr se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sûr qu'Archisiri allait le faire découvrir. Pourtant, le vieil homme le fixa et dit d'une voix douce, en kuatien :<p>

_C'est vous que j'ai vu dans mon rêve...prenez-le, il chantera peut-être pour vous.

Puis, il se rendormit aussitôt.  
>Ne cherchant pas à comprendre d'où venait sa bonne fortune, l'elomin se hâta de rejoindre le couloir, tenant l'œuf derrière lui pour que nul ne le voie. Voyant Zardrr quitter le compartiment A, le droïde-contrôleur s'adressa à lui :<p>

_Une minute...comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

_Chut ! dit Zardrr avec autorité. Monsieur le baron dort, il ne faut pas le réveiller.

Le droïde bredouilla un vague "bien sûr docteur" avant que Zardrr ne quitte brusquement sa compagnie. Le médecin adressa une prière silencieuse au manque de réflexion des droïdes du BordExtpress. Il n'aurait jamais pu tromper ainsi un être sensible mais duper un robot, c'était chose aisé. Il se hâta de rejoindre son compartiment où il déposa l'œuf sur la banquette. Restait à voir s'il avait bien eu raison. Il souleva le couvercle du coffre en bois précieux et avisa la plus grande des deux excavations. La forme semblait parfaitement correspondre. Il vérifia en déposant délicatement l'œuf dans renfoncement de velours bleu outremer. L'Oiseau de Feu s'y déposait parfaitement. Zardrr se laissa tomber sur la banquette, abasourdi. Il détenait désormais ce "quelque chose exceptionnel" mentionné par Lun. Un bijou Sith, originellement prévu pour rejoindre le trésor impérial. Zardrr s'approcha du coffret et laissa aller sa main sur ce chef-d'œuvre. C'était sa matière pure avant tout qui faisait de l'Oiseau de Feu une rareté. Il était fait d'or. Le métal avait certes était utilisé comme monnaie d'échange dans la galaxie mais il y avait des millions d'années de cela.  
>L'or était désormais trop ancien pour posséder la moindre valeur commerciale. On n'en trouvait plus guère que dans les musées ou dans les plus riches collections privées. Sans être pour autant un expert, Zardrr jugeait que le carat de cet œuf était très élevé, peut-être proche de vingt-trois, voire de vingt-quatre. Presque de l'or pur. Et comme si l'orfèvre avait jugé que la valeur de son œuvre n'était pas assez élevée, il l'avait sertie de pierres précieuses. Zardrr reconnaissait ici des diamants ur et là des joyaux coruscantis.<br>Ce bijou aurait pu acheter une planète ou même un système solaire. Et voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé en possession d'une bande d'aqualish extrémistes. Le destin avait vraiment un drôle de sens de l'humour.  
>Zardrr le reprit et l'examina encore. Assurément, Kronos serait on ne peut plus satisfait avec cet œuf. Il lui en donnerait un bon prix. Il pourrait payer Fid -et accessoirement, sauver sa vie.-<br>Mais quelque chose le gênait dans l'idée de remettre l'Oiseau de Feu à l'aristocrate. Zardrr sentait -un comble, pour un elomin !- que l'œuf était lié de très près à ce qui était arrivé à Lun. Il ne pouvait pas simplement le remettre à l'utapaun bien qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose rationnelle à faire. Sans pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer, il était persuadé que s'il se défaisait de l'artefact, il ne pourrait jamais élucider le meurtre de Lun. Or, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite et par toutes les glaces d'Elom, il n'aurait pas de répit avant de démasquer l'assassin de son ami !  
>Zardrr arriva à une conclusion qui satisfit son esprit rationnel : donner l'œuf à Kronos revenait à le perdre, à sortir l'objet d'art de l'équation. Équation dont l'Oiseau de Feu était une donnée essentielle. S'il perdait l'œuf, il se retrouverait face à trop d'inconnues dans cette équation et serait forcé d'abandonner. Et si c'était bien une chose qu'un elomin refusait, c'était de capituler devant une énigme !<br>Satisfait, Zardrr tourna l'œuf de façon à avoir son sommet à hauteur des yeux. Il vit le disque blanc, décrit par le médecin Sith. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et une forme trouble apparut en son centre avant de se stabiliser. C'était le portrait décrit dans l'hololivre de Kronos, celui d'une très belle jeune femme, à la peau blanche et aux yeux marrons. Zardrr fixa le portrait encore un moment, puis touchant à nouveau l'ivoire, fit disparaître le médaillon. Resté avec l'œuf dans les mains, le docteur se mit à réfléchir. Où pouvait-il bien cacher l'œuf ?  
>Le plus simple aurait été de le déposer dans le coffret mais l'elomin doutait de sa sécurité. Même s'il demandait au droïde-contrôleur de verrouiller sa porte pendant son absence, quelqu'un pouvait très bien arriver à rentrer quand même. Kaïna ne devait pas être le genre de servante à être stoppée par une porte close. Il fallait trouver un gardien à l'œuf, un gardien qui dissuaderait quiconque de s'approcher. Zardrr laissa vagabonder son esprit quelques instants sur la question avant de trouver la solution à cette équation : Fivar, le vornskr d'Unaa. L'animal était enfermé dans une cage, dans le module à bagages. Aucun être censé n'oserait braver la surveillance d'un vornskr. Personne qui ne tenait à son bras en tout cas. C'était décidé : Fivar garderait l'Oiseau de Feu caché jusqu'à ce que Kronos et sa servante descendent du BordExtpress.<br>Zardrr quitta son compartiment, l'œuf toujours caché derrière lui. Par chance, les passagers étaient tous dans leur cabine et l'elomin ne croisa personne, hormis les droïdes contrôleurs, à qui il fut facile de dissimuler l'Oiseau de Feu.  
>De même, le module salon et le module restaurant étaient vides.<br>Dans ce dernier module, Zardrr souleva doucement le rideau de velours bordeaux qui séparait la salle de repas du reste du module, soit les cuisines et surtout, les accès aux autres modules du yacht. Il n'y avait pas un gizka. Zardrr se glissa derrière le rideau et avança à pas de rat womp. Il savait que les cuisines étaient toutes proches et qu'à tout moment, un droïde pouvait en surgir et le surprendre. Son sang se glaça quand il entendit une voix robotique et tonitruante déclarer :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Zardrr s'immobilisa avant de comprendre que la voix provenait des cuisines, à seulement une porte de lui.  
>_Je coupe des fruits, répondit une autre voix métallique.<p>

_Et tu appelles ça du travail ? rugit la première voix. Tu as vu la taille de tes morceaux ? Plus fins bon sang, plus fins !

_Oui mais les lames sont mal aiguisées ! plaida la deuxième voix.

_Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les aiguiser ? Une invitation écrite ou un ODA ?

Laissant les cuisiniers à leurs problèmes de couteaux, Zardrr ne fut pas long à atteindre le module réservé au chef de bord. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas là, l'elomin y entra sur la pointe des pieds. Personne. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Zardrr traversa le module à la vitesse de l'éclair pour gagner le module à bagages. Il découvrit que ce dernier était en fait, composé d'un long couloir et qu'un champ disrupteur en occupait tout le mur ouest. Derrière les particules bleutées, Zardrr pouvait voir les malles et autres affaires des voyageurs du BordExtpress. En revanche, il ne vit aucune cage. Il supposa donc qu'elle devait se trouver dans le corridor où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Effectivement, une petite porte grillagée en duracier était située non loin de lui. En s'approchant, il découvrit Fivar qui releva la tête en découvrant l'elomin. Soucieux de montrer au vornskr ses bonnes intentions, il présenta le dos de sa main à l'animal qui la flaira au travers de la griller. Le vornskr ne grogna pas. Zardrr prit cela pour un signe tacite d'encouragement et s'accroupissant, il ouvrit la cage. Fivar ne bougea pas et le médecin en découvrit la raison. L'animal était tout simplement enchaîné au fond de la cage.  
>Doucement, Zardrr laissa aller sa main sur la nuque de l'animal qui ne réagit pas de façon agressive. Zardrr alla même jusqu'à lui flatter le flanc et le gratter derrière les oreilles, comme sa maîtresse l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Fivar donna un coup de tête amical contre la main de l'elomin. Unaa avait raison en fait. C'était un animal très affectueux.<p>

_Allez mon beau, déclara Zardrr en le détachant. Profite de ta liberté quelques minutes, j'ai à faire.

Le vornskr ne se le fit pas dire deux fois puisque à peine détaché, il fila droit en direction des modules postérieurs. Le médecin supposa que Fivar voulait tout simplement regagner le compartiment de sa maîtresse. Zardrr déposa ensuite l'Oiseau de Feu tout au fond de la cage, dans un renfoncement. Puis, il referma la porte de la cage. Le droïde contrôleur qui ramènerait Fivar dans sa cage n'aurait jamais l'idée de regarder à l'intérieur, du moins, Zardrr l'espérait-il.  
>Puis, il se hâta de regagner les modules réservés au passagers. Bien lui en prit car il avait à peine regagné le module salon qu'il y croisait le droïde-contrôleur, reconduisant le vornskr au module à bagages. Zardrr prit l'air dégagé en croisant le robot et regagna le module passager comme si de rien n'était.<br>Zardrr se précipita alors devant le compartiment F et pesta en découvrant la petite lumière rouge allumée. Il se rendit alors devant la porte du compartiment adjacent, celui de Leewol et Nelda qui lui, était ouvert. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui et après s'être assuré que le droïde contrôleur n'était pas revenu, il pénétra dans les quartiers des deux jeunes femmes. Hormis une grosse malle, l'essentiel du compartiment E était vide. Mais de toute façon, Zardrr ne comptait pas le fouiller. Entrant dans le cabinet de toilette, il tenta de reproduire l'opération menée un peu plus tôt dans les quartiers des Archsiri en espérant que cette fois, il pourrait accéder au compartiment désiré.  
>Par chance, Unaa n'avait pas fermé l'accès par le cabinet de toilette et Zardrr put entrer sans encombres. Le compartiment n'avait que peu changé depuis la dernière fois que l'elomin l'avait vu, soit cette nuit. De multiples bagages emplissaient la pièce, à se demander comment faisait la farghul pour arriver à bouger dans tout ce fatras. Il n'avait pas de raison objective de fouiller le compartiment de la joueuse de viole mais encore une fois, il sentait que c'était la chose à faire. Unaa cachait quelque chose et Zardrr devait découvrir quoi.<br>L'elomin ouvrit une boîte à chapeau, laissée sur la banquette mais n'y trouva à l'intérieur, qu'un couvre-chef ordinaire. Rien de bien intéressant. Il s'approcha d'une petite commode placée près de la fenêtre que la farghul semblait utiliser comme table de nuit. Sur la commode, trônaient divers objets, dont un coffret argenté, un flacon de parfum et une image holographique. Zardrr s'approcha de cette dernière et la regarda avec attention. Elle représentait Unaa souriante, plus jeune de quelques années se tenant flanquée d'un autre farghul, un peu plus âge qu'elle, en tenue de combat bleue, qui souriait également. Zardrr reconnut l'équipement qu'il portait : c'était celui de la Garde Sénatoriale.  
>Une légende couvrait le bas de l'image "Unaa et Denth, le jour de l'entrée de Denth dans la Garde Bleue". Zardrr s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la nature de leur relation : Ce Denth était-il un simple ami ? Peu probable. On emmenait pas avec soi en voyage l'holo d'un simple ami. La personne qui se tenait aux côtés de la farghul devait nécessairement être plus que ça. Un petit ami ? Possible mais dans ce cas, le couple aurait dû s'enlacer ou immortaliser leur amour. Ce ne devait pas être ça non plus. Alors quoi ? Un membre de la famille peut-être ? A bien y regarder, le médecin s'aperçut que les deux farghuls avaient les mêmes yeux de chats absinthes et que la couleur de leur pelage était extrêmement proche. Zardrr pouvait donc raisonnablement parier sur la dernière hypothèse. Denth devait être son frère et était garde au Sénat. Une information qui ravissait peut-être l'esprit avide de savoir de l'elomin mais qui dans le cas présent était loin de lui servir à quelque chose.<br>Le flacon de parfum était de couleur nacrée et de forme torsadée. Zardrr en ôta le bouchon et huma. L'odeur imprégna profondément ses narines. Il reconnut sans peine le parfum profond qui imprégnait le foulard trouvé dans son compartiment. En replaçant le bouchon, l'elomin s'autorisa un petit sourire de victoire. La probabilité pour que l'étoffe découverte près du corps de Lun soit celle d'Unaa Airan allait bientôt atteindre quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. En réalité, l'odeur du foulard était légèrement différente mais Zardrr n'oubliait pas un fait évident : l'odeur propre de la farghul s'était mêlé à ce parfum, créant une nouvelle senteur, unique.  
>Le coffret enfin, était une boite rectangulaire classique, de couleur argent et légèrement ouvragé. A l'intérieur, Zardrr ne trouva rien d'autre que quantité de bagues, de boucles d'oreilles et de colliers. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Quoique à bien y regarder...l'elomin examina le coffret de plus près. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de boîte à bijoux. Et dans ses souvenirs, ce modèle comportait un compartiment secret, permettant de cacher ses bijoux les plus précieux. Zardrr tâtonna le long du coffret jusqu'à trouver le bouton caché qu'il pressa.<br>Aussitôt, un pan de la boîte coulissa, révélant le compartiment secret. Zardrr regarda à l'intérieur, certain d'y trouver un bijou mais fut bien plus surpris d'y trouver une carte magnétique perforée, frappée des armes du BordExtpress. Il se saisit de l'objet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Un passe. Unaa avait en sa possession un passe qui pouvait ouvrir toutes les portes du BordExtpress. Voilà qui allait rendre très service au médecin dans les heures à venir. Il empocha le passe et referma le compartiment caché.  
>Zardrr s'accroupit pour fouiller la commode. Dans les premiers tiroirs, il ne trouva rien hormis de nombreux vêtements et quelques notes de musiques, tracées sur des feuilles de filmplast. C'est en déplaçant ces dernières qu'il découvrit quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Un petit projecteur holographique, qui tenait dans la paume de la main, capable d'enregistrer un message et de le répéter à volonté. Zardrr le prit en main et l'activa. Aussitôt, l'image d'un homme aux cheveux noirs, traversé d'une mèche blanche, portant un uniforme militaire apparut. Zardrr savait qu'il avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Ce fut quand il s'identifia sous le nom de "Directeur Isard" que l'elomin fit le lien. L'homme présent sur le message était Armand Isard, le chef du SBI, l'office de renseignement sénatorial. Isard attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler :<p>

_Madame, je vous envoie cet holo au sujet de notre entrevue de l'autre jour, de laquelle j'ai informé notre ami à Iktotch. Depuis un certain temps, nous sommes au courant des activités d'Ank Fid et savons qu'il fournit des armes à des terroristes d'Ando. Jusqu'à présent, nous ne nous sommes pas intéressés officiellement à ses affaires car elles ne sont pas incompatibles avec nos intérêts sur la planète mais la situation actuelle est différente. Le client d'Ank Fid est un Général de l'armée d'Ando, ayant des liens avec la "Main Noire". Cette organisation subversive dont le but est de conserver Ando dans le giron de la République, a commis de nombreux meurtres et atrocités dont l'assassinat récent d'un sénateur séparatiste avec son épouse en visite officielle sur Malastare, le mois dernier. Le Chancelier Surprème s'inquiète donc qu'Ank Fid fournisse des armes sophistiquées à ce groupe. Fid quittera Coruscant dans trois jours à bord du BordExtpress. Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il conclura cette affaire au cours de ce voyage. Nous ignorons l'identité de son contact ainsi que la date ou l'endroit de leur rencontre. Nous désirons apprendre la date de livraison ainsi que la nature et la quantité exacte des "matériaux". Plus particulièrement, puisque les armes traverseront l'espace républicain, nous voudrions savoir comment cela a été organisé et si des responsables de la République sont impliqués. Comme à l'accoutumée Madame, nous comptons sur votre discrétion absolue dans cette affaire et sommes convaincus que vous saurez vous montrer digne de la confiance que le Chancelier Suprême a placée en vous. Je vous prie de croire, Madame, à l'assurance de nos sentiments les meilleurs et de l'estime que nous vous portons.

L'image disparut. Croyant avoir mal entendu, Zardrr fit rejouer deux fois le message avant de déposer le projecteur à sa place. Unaa Airan travaillait pour le compte du SBI. C'était une espionne républicaine, avec pour mission, de confondre Ank Fid. Voilà qui expliquait au moins pourquoi elle faisait les yeux doux aux colicoïde. Elle voulait le faire parler.  
>Satisfait, Zardrr continua ses recherches quelques minutes avant d'abandonner. Il ne pouvait plus rien apprendre ici mais il en savait déjà beaucoup. Un problème simple se posait à lui : comment sortir ? Entrer avait été aisé, le droïde n'étant pas là. Mais maintenant, il devait être à son poste, scrutant le couloir.<br>Et Zardrr ne pourrait pas justifier sa présence dans ce compartiment aussi aisément que dans celui du baron Archsiri. Son regard se porta sur le bouton d'appel, juste à côté de la porte. Il avait peut-être trouvé son moyen de sortie à la réflexion...il pressa le bouton et sans perdre une minute, regagna le compartiment E par le cabinet de toilette. Collé à la porte, il entendit distinctement le droïde frapper au compartiment de la farghul et demander si quelqu'un avait sonné. Devant l'absence de réponse, le droïde tourna simplement les talons pour rejoindre sa place, en bout de corridor, juste le temps qu'il fallut à l'elomin pour ouvrir la porte et se retrouver dans le couloir. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. C'était parfait. Personne ne l'avait vu. Il regagnait ses quartiers quand il croisa l'enfant humain, toujours en train de jouer à siffler dans le bijou-scarabée.

_Hé petit, l'apostropha Zardrr. Viens voir ça.

Il sortit sa boîte d'allumette et l'entrouvrit, laissant voir l'insecte qui était toujours à l'intérieur. Les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent d'émerveillement :

_Tu me le donnes ?

_Non, dit Zardrr avec un petit sourire et en refermant la boîte. Je l'ai trouvé, il est à moi.

L'enfant parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis lui tendit son sifflet :

_En échange.

_D'accord.

Boîte et bijou changèrent de mains.

_Il ne marche plus maintenant, dit l'enfant en désignant le sifflet avant de s'éloigner. Il dort.

Et de partir comme un diable dans son compartiment, sans doute pour jouer avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Zardrr resta un moment, à regarder le bijou. Pourquoi est-ce que l'enfant avait dit qu'il ne marchait pas ? Il fonctionnait très bien, pourtant...mettant les paroles de l'enfant sur un trop plein d'imagination, l'elomin partit en direction de ses quartiers. Il voulait visiter ceux d'Ank Fid mais avait quelque chose à vérifier d'abord.  
>Dans son compartiment, Zardrr vérifia si le sifflet correspondait au second renfoncement du coffret en bois. Là encore, comme l'Oiseau de Feu, il s'y déposait parfaitement. Zardrr rangea le sifflet dans son veston, pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Bien. Restait à fouiller le compartiment d'Ank Fid pendant que le concert durait toujours. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus passer par les cabinets de toilette. Celui qui desservait le compartiment du colicoïde, desservait également celui de ce garde twi'lek, qui ne quittait jamais ses quartiers. Il fallait trouver autre chose.<br>Zardrr trouva la solution : il pressa le bouton d'appel et sortant dans le couloir, pria pour que les droïdes restent aussi rigides dans leur raisonnement qu'ils devaient l'être. Effectivement, le droïde-contrôleur se dirigea simplement vers le compartiment un, sans adresser la parole à Zardrr qu'il croisa en chemin. Tandis que le droïde tambourinait à sa porte, le médecin se trouva devant le compartiment trois, clos. Mais cette fois, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il glissa le passe d'Airan dans le lecteur de carte et poussa simplement la porte.  
>Le compartiment de Fid était dans un fatras impressionnant. A terre, traînaient pèle-mêle cigarras, bouteilles d'alcools et feuilles de filmplast roulées en boule. Zardrr tourna son attention vers une feuille couverte de ratures, sur laquelle Zardrr reconnut l'écriture du colicoïde :<p>

_Très cher Comte.  
>Puisque vous m'avez demandé de n'écrire qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, c'est avec la plus grande discrétion que je vous écris pour vous informer d'un nouveau développement. Il semblerait que l'agent, que je ne nommerais pas, ne puisse payer la somme convenue. Votre seigneurie sait que ce ne sont pas des considérations financières qui me poussent. Bien qu'un humble homme d'affaires comme moi-même devant travailler jour et nuit pour habiller sa femme et nourrir ses enfants, ne puisse se permettre de donner ce qu'il devait vendre, je suis avant tout un loyal sujet de la Confédération et considérant les raisons spéciales pour lesquelles vous désirez que cette transaction réussisse, je serais fier et heureux de subir une telle perte si cela doit vraiment bénéficier à la Confédération. Cependant, un autre problème subsiste. Vous savez spécifié que les liens avec un certain parti doivent être assez solides pour résister à toute observation. J'ai le pénible devoir de vous annoncer que l'agent ne semble pas agir avec le parti en question. Notre mission toute entière est ainsi menacée et c'est donc avec le plus grand regret que je vois dans l'obligation d'annuler la transaction.<br>Comte, j'espère que malgré notre déception, vous approuverez ma décision et que vous me donnerez une nouvelle chance de rendre service à notre Confédération. Je me tiens à vos ordres.  
>Votre serviteur et ami loyal.<br>Ank Fid._

Sortant discrètement du compartiment trois, Zardrr fit le point. La situation s'avérait infiniment plus grave que ce que Zardrr avait d'abord pensé. Fid ne vendait pas les armes pour lui-même mais pour la CSI. Quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir la Confédération à armer une organisation qui luttait contre elle ? La logique de tout cela échappait au médecin. Cette affaire s'assombrissait d'heure en heure. La lecture de cette lettre rappela un fait essentiel à l'elomin : il n'avait pas l'argent pour payer Fid. Et sans argent, il ne pourrait acheter les armes et échapper à la vengeance de la Main Noire. Il pouvait remettre l'Oiseau de Feu à Kronos mais il le refusait. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : voler la valise que l'utapaun avait avec lui. Cela pouvait sembler fou comme projet mais rationnellement, c'était faisable : l'aristocrate donnait son concert et sans nul doute, dans la pièce où il avait déjà reçu Zardrr -le médecin y avait déjà vu son organ On pouvait donc parier que le reste de ses appartements seraient vides. Restait à savoir comment s'y introduire. La tâche était plus complexe. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se rendre au concert et traverser la pièce pour aller voler l'argent. Mais il était sûr de pouvoir trouver un autre moyen. Et à bien y réfléchir, il y en avait peut-être un. Mais c'était infaisable tant que le yacht était en hyperespace. Tant que le BordExtpress ne serait pas dans une atmosphère respirable, son projet était impossible.  
>Immédiatement, comme si le vaisseau lui-même voulait encourager Zardrr, le yacht sortit de l'hyperespace et par la vitre, l'elomin put voir une gigantesque étendue d'eau, presque frôler le ventre du vaisseau. Étrangement, le navire ne bougeait plus, il restait en vol stationnaire. Zardrr allait demander la raison de cet arrêt au droïde contrôleur :<p>

_C'est une tradition dans la compagnie monsieur Antus, lui expliqua le droïde. Lorsque nous entrons dans l'atmosphère de Tynna, nous restons en stand-by quelques minutes au dessus de l'océan de la planète, pour que les voyageurs puissent profiter de la vue. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous retournerons dans l'hyperespace dans très peu de temps.

Lâchant un bref remerciement, Zardrr se précipita vers une des grandes portes de sortie du navire, par là où il s'était introduit la veille. Il tenta de la pousser -fermée-. Il réessaya avec le passe de sécurité. La porte s'ouvrit sans faire d'histoire.  
>L'air était aussi glacé qu'auparavant mais au moins, le yacht ne bougeait pas. Pas encore du moins. Zardrr s'agrippa à une barre de sécurité et tenta d'attraper l'échelle de service qui permettait de monter sur le toit du BordExtpress. Il était confiant. Tant que le yacht ne bougerait pas, les risques de mort étaient presque nuls. Bien sûr, s'il tardait trop hors du vaisseau, il ne survivrait pas une nanoseconde en vitesse lumière.<br>Une fois sur le toit du vaisseau, Zardrr se dirigea en queue, vers les appartements privés de Kronos. La chance lui sourit puisque le module comportait une baie vitrée en guise de toit. Aisée à briser. Zardrr envoya son talon dans la vitre qui resta intacte. Il recommença avec plus de vigueur pour un résultat identique. Une sueur glacée inonda ses vêtements. Et si Kronos avait fait mettre du transparacier ? En ce cas, il ne pourrait jamais le casser !  
>Comme pour augmenter encore son rythme cardiaque, il sentit que le yacht commençait à s'emballer. Il n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant que le BordExtpress accélère. S'il ne tombait pas à l'eau, il mourrait quand le yacht quitterait l'atmosphère respirable de la planète.<br>Il frappa avec tant de force sur la vitre qu'il manqua de se casser la cheville. Puis, au moment où il avait perdu tout espoir, la vitre se brisa, le précipitant dans les quartiers privés de Kronos. Immédiatement, une porte blindée de sécurité vint colmater la brèche, empêchant le contenu de la chambre -et son occupant temporaire- d'être aspirés par le vide spatial. Déjà, le noir profond de l'espace avait remplacé le ciel azur de Tynna. Zardrr respira à de nombreuses reprises pour se calmer -déja deux fois qu'il jouait à l'acrobate sur le BorExtpress en moins de vingt-quatre heures- puis, étudia la pièce : il avait atterri sur un grand lit à baldaquin et l'ensemble de la pièce croulait sous les objets d'arts. Toute proche, une mélodie classique s'élevait. Le concert battait son plein. Les fouilles de Zardrr furent infructueuses, il n'arriva pas à trouver la fameuse valise. Pourtant, elle devait être là : les quartiers de Kronos n'étaient pas si grands, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait la cacher.  
>Il remarqua que le détail d'un tableau semblait étrangement en relief. Il s'approcha de la toile et effleura le détail du doigt.<br>Aussitôt, le tableau coulissa, révélant une grosse valise noire. Zardrr s'en saisit et fut étonné de son poids avant de refermer le tableau. Il ouvrit la valise et resta béat d'admiration : des centaines et des centaines de dataries républicaines s'entassaient dans cette valise. Zardrr osait à peine imaginer combien il pouvait y avoir.  
>Il referma la valise et réfléchit : il ne pouvait plus partir par le toit : la sortie était condamnée. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Saisissant la valise, il se dirigea d'un pas calme vers l'endroit d'où provenait la musique et poussa la porte. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle de concert et que les invités le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Kronos, à l'organ lui jeta un regard bref avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Unaa, elle, fermant les yeux pour mieux jouer, ne l'avait pas vu. Sa queue se balançait comme pour indiquer le tempo. Zardrr supposa qu'elle se servait de son appendice comme d'un métronome. Zardrr traversa la pièce en jetant un petit sourire satisfait à l'assemblée avant de quitter le module privé de Kronos. Encore stupéfait de sa propre audace, il alla s'offrir un verre au salon, gardant la valise près de lui. Décidément, cet après-midi aura été fructueux !<br>L'elomin patienta encore une demi-heure avant de voir les invités regagner leurs compartiments. Il croisa Fid qui l'invita à entrer.

_Monsieur Antus, bourdonna le colicoïde d'un air ravi en découvrant la valise. Je me demandais si vous viendriez. Et vous avez les crédits ?

_Voici, dit Zardrr en ouvrant la valise.

_Oh oui, oui ! se ravit Fid en voyant les montagnes de crédit. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Le colicoïde avait déja plongé deux de ses pattes dans l'ammoncellement de dataries.

_Pas si vite, dit Zardrr en écartant de force les pattes de son interlocuteur et en refermant brusquement la valise. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Ando.

Et de partir valise en main, laissant encore Fid stupéfait du trésor qu'il avait vu. Zardrr avait à peine quitté le compartiment trois qu'il vit Kaïna s'avancer vers lui et collée à lui, dégainer un minuscule blaster.

_Je présume que cela signifie que son Excellence veut me voir, lança Zardrr d'un ton léger. Il est plutôt du genre persuasif vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pas de réponse. Kaïna était peut-être muette après tout.  
>Entrainé de force par la servante utaï, Zardrr retrouva les quartiers de Kronos bien trop vite à son goût. L'utapaun l'attendait, toujours assis derrière son organ et jouant tout en parlant à son invité.<p>

_Je suis déçu, dit-il. Je vous aurais laissé les crédits avec plaisir, si seulement vous m'aviez apporté le reste.

A ces mots, Kaïna se saisit de la mallette. Zardrr la laissa faire, peu enclin à se faire tirer dessus.

_Que voulez vous monsieur Vekker ? demanda Kronos en jouant une mélodie plus rapide.

_Lun Antus est mort. Je veux savoir qui l'a tué et pourquoi.

_Vous êtes en chemin pour Krant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang de Zardrr se glaça. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Kronos vit son air surpris et rit doucement :

_Le savoir est un bien plus précieux que les crédits et plus rare que les bijoux. Si le savoir est la monnaie dans laquelle vous voulez être payé, je pourrais vous apprendre de nombreuses choses sur vous ou sur la bague que vous portez en pendentif par exemple. Mais la question que vous pouvez à propos d'Antus...je ne puis y répondre.

_Alors au revoir, dit Zardrr en s'éloignant.

_Un moment ! bondit Kronos en se levant subitement. Je crois que vous me devez quelque chose pour avoir volé quelque chose dans mes quartiers. Le foulard dans sa poche, ordonna t-il à sa servante, prends-le et donne-le moi !

Un blaster sous le nez, Zardrr préféra se laisser faire. L'utaï lui prit le foulard parfumé d'Unaa et le tendit à son maître.

_Merci, déclara l'utapaun en humant l'étoffe. Je le garderais comme un souvenir jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Au revoir, monsieur Vekker.

Kaïna le chassa brutalement hors du module privé. Zardrr s'estima satisfait. Au moins, il n'était pas mort. Et ayant montré les crédits à Fid, le marchand d'armes serait satisfait. Il ne quitterait pas le yacht à Iktotch. Zardrr décida d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Chorvat qui l'invita à fêter l'évènement autour d'un verre, dans son compartiment. Avoir d'avoir eu le temps de dire non, un grand verre d'eau de vie était déposé devant l'elomin et l'aqualish l'invitait à trinquer :

_C'est un miracle ! déclara t-il. Vous ayez payé nos armes. Vous dites que vous ne nous aiderez pas et au dernier moment, vous nous aidez ! Vous avez un tempérament sanguin, comme un aqualish, vous êtes un des nôtres !

Et de boire une grande rasade d'alcool.

_C'est bien que vous soyez ici, dit Chorvat. Nous avons de nombreux projets à vous proposer, dit-il, souriant.

_Vos projets sont les vôtres, lança Zardrr en appuyant bien sur le possessif. Je veux parler de Lun. Je veux savoir qui, selon vous, l'a tué.

Le visage de Chorvat se ferma et son sourire s'effaça :

_Je me souviens, quand nous avons quitté Coruscant, quelque chose lui faisait peur. Il regardait toujours derrière son épaule, à s'inquiéter de la moindre chose.

_Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

_Effectivement.

Un blanc.

_Il y avait des marques sur son visage, dit Zardrr en mimant les traits avec les doigts. Comme des coups de couteaux.

_Ce n'était pas un de mes hommes, affirma Chorvat avec conviction. J'aimais Lun comme un frère. Si je trouve son assassin, je le tue de mes mains !

Chorvat l'invita à boire mais Zardrr préféra décliner. Il était trop tôt. Lui promettant de le voir plus tard, Zardrr le quitta et décida de s'offrir un peu de repos au module salon. Nexran y était, lisant l'holojournal, ainsi que Fid qui fumait à un petit narguilé portatif. Le colicoïde l'invita à le rejoindre et lui en offrit une bouffée. Zardrr refusa polimment et Fid haussa deux de ses pattes :

_Vous autres les elomins, vous ne savez pas prendre plaisir à la vie. Comment pourrait-il y avoir une vie spirituelle, si le corps n'est pas satisfait ?

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage du médecin. Fid se voyait-il comme épicurien ?

_Et dites moi Ank, comment une personne aussi spirituelle que vous devient-elle marchand d'armes ?

Le ton ironique était à peine voilé. Fid ne releva pas ou fit semblant de ne pas entendre.

_Cela peut sembler délicat à comprendre mais contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas uniquement motivé pas l'appât du gain. Je pense toujours en premier aux intérêts de ma planète natale.

_Et où sont les intérêts de Colla IV à armer des terroristes ?

_Vous me surprenez. Je pensais que vous prétendriez au moins comprendre le groupe qui vous paye.

_Je n'ai pas dit que je ne les comprenais pas, juste que c'était des terroristes, dit prosaïquement Zardrr. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. La dernière fois que j'ai consulté l'Holonet, la Main Noire était une organisation loyaliste...donc opposée à Colla IV et à la CSI.

Le sourire carnassier de Fid s'élargit alors qu'il reprit une bouffée de son narguilé.

_Je vous laisse, cher monsieur Antus, le soin de trouver la réponse.

Zardrr le quitta sur ces entrefaites. Plus il fréquentait Fid, moins il appréciait les représentants de sa race.  
>L'elomin se rendit compte qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Iktotch. Peut-être devait-il récupérer l'Oiseau de Feu dans la cage de Fivar. Après tout, une fois Kronos et Kaïna descendus du BordExtpress, l'oeuf ne risquerait plus rien.<br>Rassuré par son expédition quelques heures plus tôt, il prit la chemin du module à bagages. Mais dans le module du chef de bord, une surprise l'attendait : le droïde s'y trouvait bien mais affalé sur la table, un brouilleur de circuits placé sur le châssis. Quelqu'un était passé et avait désactivé temporairement le robot. Zardrr progressa doucement jusqu'au module à bagages où il découvrit que le champ disrupteur était désactivé. Quelqu'un était passé avant lui...  
>Il entra donc dans le module à bagages même et s'avança jusqu'aux lourdes caisses qui étaient montées à bord à Corellia. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elles et regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Il s'était attendu à des armes de petit calibre mais ce qui se trouvait dans ces caisses n'était rien d'autres que des armes de guerre : fusils blasters, lance-missiles, détonateurs thermiques...<br>Si la Main Noire utilisait ces armes, elle pourrait bientôt faire bien plus qu'assassiner un diplomate et son épouse. Elle aurait les moyens de vaporiser Quantill City toute entière.

Une voix féline le sortit de sa fouille :

_Je crois que vous avez mon passe. Puis-je le récupérer, s'il vous plaît ?

Unaa.

Zardrr se retourna doucement. La farghul se tenait proche de lui, son blaster pointé vers l'elomin. Il sentit une profonde lassitude l'envahir. On commençait trop à le menacer aujourd'hui. D'un geste brusque, il arracha l'arme à Unaa et envoya le pistolet loin d'eux :

_Assez de blasters pour aujourd'hui. Dites moi, quand vous avez tué Lun, c'était votre mission ou une initiative personnelle ?

_Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! se défendit-elle.

_Vous ne savez pas que vous travaillez pour le SBI ou que vous avez tué Lun ?

_Je ne l'ai pas tué ! plaida t-elle.

_Vous vouliez faire échouer la transaction, déclama Zardrr avec force. Vous l'avez tué et vous avez volé l'œuf d'or.

_Ce n'était pas moi, je le jure ! J'ai rencontré Lun une fois, sur Ralltiir. Je l'ai reconnu à l'astroport et j'ai voulu le saluer.  
>Quand le yacht a décollé, je suis allée à son compartiment et j'ai frappé. C'était ouvert et je suis entrée. Il y avait du sang partout...<p>

_L'œuf !

_Il était sur la table. Je l'ai volé mais je n'ai pas tué Lun.

Tandis qu'Unaa continuait de parler, Zardrr vit une forme s'approcher derrière elle. Il reconnut en elle Tekky, l'adjointe de Chorvat. Et en à juger par la dague qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains, elle n'était pas animée d'intentions amicales !

_Quand je vous ai vu vous faire appeler Lun Antus, poursuivit Unaa, j'ai cru que vous l'aviez tué et que...

_Attention ! cria Zardrr en la poussant de force hors de portée de la lame de Tekky.

La dague de l'aqualish déchira la manche de chemise de Zardrr et lui entailla légèrement la peau. Il se campa en position de combat face à l'aqualish. Elle était bien plus rapide et agressive que Chorvat. Zardrr avait à peine le temps d'esquiver qu'elle repartait à l'assaut. Dans ses conditions, il ne pourrait jamais lui prendre son arme.  
>Qui plus est, elle ne semblait pas très ouverte à la discussion.<br>Le combat dura encore de longues secondes avant qu'Unaa ne récupère son pistolet blaster et, le pointant sur l'aqualish, lui ordonne de ne pas bouger. Tekky s'immobilisa un moment avant de prendre brusquement la fuite. Unaa la mit en joue mais Zardrr lui demanda de ne pas tirer. Assassiner quelqu'un dans le module à bagages d'un yacht de luxe n'était que peu propice à améliorer leur situation actuelle. Ils avaient remporté le combat, c'était inutile de tuer Tekky en plus. Zardrr était persuadé qu'elle ne retenterait rien. Aqualish, elle n'avait sans doute pu réprimer ses instincts violents en s'apercevant que Zardrr et la farghul avaient découvert leurs armes. Unaa rangea son pistolet blaster et se passa les mains sur le visage. Zardrr lui toucha l'épaule et elle lui fit face.  
>Elomin et farghul restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire avant que la voix de l'ordinateur de bord n'annonce leur arrivée à Ankhela.<p>

_Iktotch, annonça Unaa. Je dois y aller.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Zardrr ne fut pas long à regagner les modules passagers, non sans avoir au préalable, récupérer l'Oiseau de Feu.  
>Il repensait à ce qu'elle avait déclaré, concernant la mort de Lun et il la croyait. Il avait senti la sincérité dans sa voix alors qu'elle plaidait sa cause. Elle avait découvert le corps, paniqué et volé l'Oiseau de Feu mais elle n'avait pas touché à une corne de son ami. Mais alors qui ?<p>

A Iktotch, Zardrr assista avec une joie non dissimulée, au départ de Kronos et de Kaïna. Leurs quartiers furent tout simplement détachés du reste du yacht qui se trouva ainsi allégé d'un module. Le BordExtpress resta une heure à quai puis, décolla pour rejoindre le tourbillon de l'hyperespace. Zardrr l'accueillit en poussant un soupir de soulagement, certain que sans Kronos, le voyage allait se terminer sans encombres.

Après être passé à son compartiment pour y déposer l'Oiseau de Feu et changer de chemise, Zardrr retourna au salon et fut invité à disputer une partie de pazzak. Il joua contre monsieur Soqus et apprit à mieux le connaître. Il était d'un naturel bien plus aimable et plus ouvert d'esprit que sa femme. Au détour de la conversation, Zardrr découvrit que Soqus venait d'être nommé par sa compagnie à la tête d'un gigantesque chantier d'extraction de minéraux. Nommé pour au moins cinq ans, l'humain s'était décidé à emmener sa famille avec lui, pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Zardrr aurait été personnellement peiné de quitter le confort du Noyau pour une vie de rudesse sur la Bordure Extérieure mais Soqus semblait prendre la chose avec philosophie :

_Et puis ce sera une bonne expérience pour Wekis, dit Soqus en remportant le pli. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il devienne un de ces coruscantis à l'esprit obtus. Fréquenter d'autres cultures sera très enrichissant pour lui.

_Si je puis me permettre, objecta l'elomin, je ne sais pas si Tatooine est l'endroit le plus sûr de la galaxie pour élever un enfant.

Soqus rit doucement :

_Je croirais entendre ma femme. Bien sûr, Tatooine est une planète dangereuse. Mais Coruscant l'est aussi. Je suis pratiquement sûr que votre planète natale l'est également. Alors que devrions nous faire ? Nous calfeutrer derrière des barrières et des boucliers, pour empêcher quiconque de venir à notre rencontre ? Ou au contraire, sans prendre de risques inconsidérés, vivre notre vie comme nous l'entendons ?

Zardrr lui concéda le point. Soqus était décidément quelqu'un de très sympathique avec un esprit très...rationnel. Profitant du fait qu'il se trouvait devant le père de l'enfant qui avait trouvé le sifflet-scarabée, Zardrr décida d'élucider ce mystère.

_Et dites moi, je me demandais : le sifflet de votre fils, avec lequel il jouait aujourd'hui...savez-vous où il se l'est procuré ?

_Je l'ignore, répondit franchement Soqus. Mon fils a déclaré qu'il l'avait trouvé qui rampait dans les couloirs du yacht, hier soir.

_Il rampait ?

Soqus éclata de rire :

_Vous savez comment sont les enfants de sept ans...ils débordent d'imagination. Il a dû rêver voilà tout.

_Sans doute.

Ils jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où l'humain le quitta pour rejoindre sa famille et aller manger. Zardrr le salua et n'ayant pas encore très faim, décida d'aller manger au second service. Pour passer le temps, il lirait un des hololivres qui traînaient dans la valise de Lun. En passant devant le compartiment F, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la porte était entrouverte. Unaa, qui se tenait droite face à la vitre, jouait de la viole. La mélodie était plus douce et plus mélancolique que ce qu'elle avait déjà joué. L'elomin ne comprenait pas vraiment l'état d'esprit des musiciens. C'était trop émotionnel à son goût, pas assez rationnel. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer tout simplement la musique.

_Je croyais que vous étiez descendue à Iktotch, dit-il en se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

Sans s'arrêter de jouer, elle lui répondit :

_Et pourquoi aurais-je fait cela, selon vous ?

_Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis content que vous soyez restée.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de prononcer cette phrase ? Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il aurait pu difficilement faire pire en termes de phrase creuse. Tout Elom se serait moqué de lui ! Zardrr préféra corriger sa faute sans attendre en entraînant la discussion sur un terrain plus concret.

_Que va t-il arriver à Ank Fid ?

_Le Département Judiciaire l'attendra à Rodia. Les armes seront découvertes et confisquées. Puis, il sera conduit sur Coruscant, pour son procès.

_Je vois. Du beau travail. Vous devez être fière de vous.

Le ton de voix de la farghul ne changea pas d'un iota mais le rythme de la mélodie s'accéléra brusquement :

_Vous pouvez parler. Est-ce que trafiquer des armes est votre idée d'une profession honorable ?

_Est-ce bien ma profession ? demanda honnêtement Zardrr.

La farghul arrêta soudainement de jouer et se tournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, pointa l'archet dans sa direction comme un doigt accusateur :

_C'est un jeu pour vous. Choisir des camps. Aujourd'hui les loyalistes, demain, les séparatistes. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Lun est mort ? Depuis des milliers d'années, les êtres sensibles de la galaxie s'entretuent. Cela ne va pas s'arrêter à cause d'un seul elomin. Notre histoire est un bain de sang. C'est comme cela et n'a rien à voir avec vous. Lun est mort, dit-elle avec force, vous ne pouvez le ressusciter ! Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez vous avant qu'il ne vous arrive la même chose ?

Zardrr soupira longuement :

_Lun était mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire pour vous mais pour moi, quand un ami me demande de l'aide et que j'arrive trop tard, je n'en reste pas là.

Unaa se laissa tomber sur la banquette :

_Partez, dit-elle d'une voix lasse. S'il vous plaît.

Zardrr hocha la tête et quitta la farghul. Puis, il reprit sa route vers son compartiment. Dans ce dernier, il se saisit de la valise de Lun et l'ouvrant, s'empara d'un des hololivres. Il jeta un œil à la couverture et fit la moue. "Le Petit Bantha Perdu". Le conte préféré de Lun. Étonnant que même adulte, Lun gardait cet apologue avec lui. Zardrr quant à lui, n'allait quand même pas compulser un livre pour enfants ! Laissant retomber l'ouvrage au fond de la valise de Lun, Zardrr arrêta son choix sur un hololivre traitant des Quatre Sages de Dwartii, ces philosophes controversés, ayant vécus aux temps premiers de la République Galactique. Zardrr n'était pas spécialement féru de philosophie. Il lui préférait d'autres disciplines plus concrètes, comme les mathématiques. Cela dit, n'ayant rien de plus exaltant sous la main, Zardrr passa une demi-heure en compagnie de Sistros, Faya, Yanjon, et Braata.  
>Puis, son estomac se rappela à lui et laissant l'hololivre sur la banquette, il quitta son compartiment, le ferma à l'aide du passe et se rendit jusqu'au module restaurant. En entrant, il croisa la famille Soqus qui quittait justement le module. Zardrr salua monsieur Soqus d'un signe de tête respectueux et les deux hommes promirent de s'affronter à nouveau le lendemain. Au restaurant, l'elomin remarqua qu'à part Ank Fid qui buvait verre sur verre et mangeait fort peu contrairement à son habitude, le module était vide. Il s'assit à une table en retrait et consulta la carte.<br>Il avait mangé bien assez de nourricubes pour les jours à venir. Il était sur le BordExtpress et voulait une nourriture digne de ce nom. Il arrêta son choix sur du potage fin, du see, des fruits et des desserts.  
>Le droïde serveur transmit sa commande en cuisine et ne fut pas long à lui apporter son entrée. La soupe, bien qu'un peu trop froide au goût de l'elomin était parfaite. Il aurait pu l'expédier en quelques cuillerées mais il voulait la savourer pleinement. Après tout, on avait souvent vanté les mérites culinaires des droïdes du yacht, les comparant aux plus grands restaurants du Noyau. Zardrr n'irait pas jusque là mais il fallait bien avouer que pour un repas de navire spatial, cela dépassait de loin ce que proposaient les autres lignes. Son potage terminé, il tendit l'assiette vide à un droïde qui la posa sur une desserte. Puis, un autre droïde lui apporta son poisson. Le see avait un goût un peu fade mais que Zardrr rehaussa par quelques pincées de sel.<br>Entre deux bouchées, il se surpris à songer au meurtre de Lun. Il avait d'abord parié que le vol était le motif de l'assassinat, ce qui semblait évident. Mais l'affaire était plus complexe que de prime abord. Unaa avait avoué le vol de l'Oiseau de Feu. Selon ses dires, il reposait sur la table, hors du coffre. Quelqu'un l'avait donc sorti du coffret. Peut-être Lun lui-même. Et le sifflet lui, s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment dans les couloirs, où Wekis Soqus l'avait récupéré. Ce qui amenait fatalement à une seule conclusion : le vol n'était pas le mobile du crime. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ça n'en voulait pas aux trésors Sith. Cette personne visait Lun personnellement. Motifs politiques ? A la connaissance de Zardrr, seul Fid était séparatiste à bord et il n'allait sûrement pas éliminer un partenaire en affaires. Motifs personnels alors ? Non, Zardrr sentait que ce devait être autre chose. Mais quoi ?  
>Piochant de temps à autre dans son assiette, Zardrr vit Fid se lever de table et tituber jusqu'au module salon. Le colicoïde avait apparemment bu plus que de raison.<br>Zardrr termina son repas en une petite heure et resta un moment devant les plats vides avant de songer à rejoindre son lit. La journée avait été particulièrement riche en informations et toute aussi fatigante. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
>Mais à peine avait-il franchi les portes du module salon qu'il sentit une des grosses pattes de Fid l'attraper et le forcer à s'assoir devant lui. Fid était fin saoul et d'après ce que Zardrr voyait, il voulait partager quelques verres avec l'elomin.<p>

_Monsieur Antus ! bourdonna joyeusement le colicoïde. Prenez donc un verre, dit-il en versant une grande rasade dans un verre qu'il tendit au médecin. Cela rendra le voyage plus court.

_Merci, bredouilla Zardrr, surpris de recevoir tant d'attentions de la part du marchand d'armes.

Il effleura la surface du liquide du bout des lèvres et manqua de tout recracher. Mais par toutes les glaces d'Elom, c'était presque de l'alcool pur !

_J'ai mal jugé mademoiselle Airan, affirma Ank en remplissant son propre verre. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Encore et encore, je me demande...ai-je tout imaginé ? Est-ce que c'était une illusion, un rêve romantique ?

Zardrr sourit derrière son verre. Ayant obtenu les renseignements qu'elle voulait, Unaa n'avait plus besoin de charmer le colicoïde pour les obtenir. Voilà qui devait grandement troubler Fid et expliquer son penchant pour la boisson ce soir.

_Mais je me souviens de la façon dont elle me regardait, de la lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux...quelque chose l'a changée...

Zardrr but un peu d'alcool et haussa les épaules :

_Et bien Ank vous savez, c'est une artiste...

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Fid :

_Une artiste...oui. Quand je retournerais sur Colla IV, elle jouera pour moi. Chez moi.

La vision de la farghul jouant de la viole pour un être aussi grossier manqua de faire éclater Zardrr de rire. Il parvint toutefois à garder son sérieux. Fid se saisit de la bouteille et remplit à nouveau le verre de l'elomin.

_Vous au moins, lança Fid avec aplomb, vous ne m'avez pas déçu.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le colicoïde vida une nouvelle fois son verre.

_Oui...reprit-il. Ce sera une merveilleuse soirée.

Il pointa une de ses griffes sur Zardrr :

_Vous serez là, bien sûr.

Le colicoïde se leva brusquement sans cesser de parler :

_Et Kronos. Et les Archisiri. Nous serons tous ensemble, dans une grande pièce dorée. Et elle jouera. Et nous danserons !

D'autorité, Fid attrapa le médecin et le força à danser au milieu du module salon. L'elomin, plus amusé que réellement gêné, le laissa faire quelques pas avec lui avant de le lâcher et de le laisser s'écraser sur son fauteuil de cuir. Fid saisit un verre vide et porta un toast :

_La vie est courte monsieur Antus ! Alors dansons !

Puis, la fatigue sembla le gagner et il finit par s'assoupir presque immédiatement. Zardrr attendit d'être sorti du module pour se laisser aller à un rire tonitruant. Si on lui avait dit qu'à vingt-neuf ans, il valserait dans les bras d'un colicoïde, il aurait traité son interlocuteur de fou ! Une chose était sûre en tout cas : il aurait vraiment quelque chose à raconter aux siens en parlant de son voyage à bord du BordExtpress !  
>Devant la porte de son compartiment, Zardrr eut la surprise découvrir Srinia, qui semblait bien plus nerveuse qu'à l'accoutumée.<p>

_Monsieur, demanda t-elle, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Zardrr hocha la tête, ouvrit son compartiment et invita la jeune fille à entrer. Elle prit place sur la banquette et tortilla de façon inquiète une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_Vous avez été si gentil avec mon grand-père, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne voyais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner.

_Son état a t-il empiré ?

_Non, non, le détrompa t-elle. Il va bien. C'est Alric.

L'image de l'adolescent émacié apparut dans l'esprit du médecin. Il fit signe à la kuatienne de continuer.

_Il m'a demandé de quitter le yacht avec lui à Rodia.

_Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête :

_Oui, il m'a même suppliée. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon grand-père est malade, je ne peux pas le laisser.

Elle déglutit difficilement, puis reprit :

_Quand je lui ai répondu non, il a commencé à dire ses choses terribles. Que j'étais sa seule connexion avec la vie et que si je ne partais pas avec lui, sa vie ne signifiait plus rien. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Je crois vraiment qu'il va faire une folie !

_Faire quoi ?

_Je crois que...

Les mots de l'adolescente moururent dans sa gorge. Elle inspira profondément, puis parla à nouveau :

_Je crois qu'il veut tuer mon grand-père avec une bombe. Il ferait sauter le vaisseau et tuer des dizaines d'innocents.

Zardrr bondit :

_Quoi ? Quel type de bombe ?

_Alric a toujours été doué pour l'électronique. Il l'a faite de ses mains. Bien sûr, en temps normal, il ne l'utiliserait pas mais maintenant...

Elle fondit en larmes :

_Je l'aime tellement !

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

La jeune fille arrêta de pleurer et releva la tête :

_Vraiment ? Oh merci monsieur !

Il la prévint toutefois :

_Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Pensez-vous pouvoir le tenir hors de son compartiment quelques minutes ?

_Euh...hésita t-elle. Je pourrais lui demander de m'accompagner au salon, lui faire croire que je pourrais revenir sur ma décision.

_Parfait, dit Zardrr. Retenez-le dix minutes. Je n'aurais pas besoin de plus de temps.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et quitta le compartiment de l'elomin, pour accomplir sa mission. Zardrr resta collé à la porte pour entendre la jeune fille pousser son ami d'enfance à ouvrir la porte de son compartiment et la suivre jusqu'au salon. A son grand soulagement, Helredes accepta. Il entendit également que le kuatien demanda au droïde de fermer son compartiment mais ce n'était plus comme si c'était un problème pour Zardrr...  
>Il resta l'oreille plaquée contre la porte jusqu'à ce que les pas du couple soient hors de portée auditive. Puis, il passa par le cabinet de toilette et utilisant le passe, pénétra dans le compartiment d'Alric Helredes. Il était relativement propre et bien rangé. Quelques holojournaux étaient empilés sur la table basse mais le reste du compartiment était vide.<br>Zardrr aperçut la valise de l'adolescent dans le porte-filet et l'en dégagea. Il fit sauter les fermoirs et l'ouvrit. La valise ne contenait qu'un change de vêtements et quelques objets de toilette. C'est en soulevant une chemise que l'elomin trouva son bonheur : un cadran digital, gros comme une pièce d'un crédit, pourvu d'une sorte de bouton central. Zardrr n'était pas un expert en explosif mais il lui semblait que pareil objet aurait été idéal pour indiquer la minuterie d'une bombe et faire office de détonateur. En revanche, son expérience de la vie lui avait appris une chose : dès que l'on abordait le domaine de l'électronique, il suffisait qu'il manque la plus petite part d'un objet pour que l'objet en question ne fonctionne plus ou mal. Il lui suffirait donc de prendre le cadran et Alric ne pourrait faire sauter sa bombe. Un plan parfait.  
>Rationnel en somme.<br>L'elomin replaçait la valise en place et cachait sur lui le détonateur quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
>Zardrr se retourna, certain de devoir expliquer à Helredes sa présence dans ses quartiers mais ce n'était pas le kuatien qui lui faisait face. A moins que d'humain, il ne soit brusquement devenu un lepi. Nexran regardait le médecin d'un air inquisiteur :<p>

_Et bien, dit le lepi, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de compartiment.

Zardrr le saisit aimablement par le bras et sortit avec lui du module d'Helredes.

_Je crois que nous nous sommes tous les deux trompés de compartiment.

A peine dehors, Nexran fila si vite que le médecin ne put le retenir. C'était vraiment étrange que le lepi soit entré dans le compartiment deux. Premièrement, il n'avait rien à y faire. Et deuxièmement, comment était-il entré ? Alric avait fait verrouiller la pièce avant de partir. Nexran disposerait-il d'un passe lui aussi ?  
>Zardrr ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Mais il avait au moins la fierté d'avoir désamorcé -et au sens propre- une situation explosive. Satisfait, Zardrr retourna à son compartiment et pour plus de sécurité, s'assura de rendre le détonateur inutilisable en le jetant dans l'incinérateur domestique. Les flammes firent leur office destructeur et rapidement, firent fondre les composants indispensables de l'appareil. Ce dernier ne serait peut-être pas détruit en entier mais au moins, il ne pourrait plus jamais servir. L'elomin patienta ensuite un petit quart d'heure, juste le temps d'entendre Alric revenir du salon. A peine avait-il regagné son compartiment que Zardrr quittait le sien pour informer Srinia de la réussite de leur opération. Elle se montra débordante d'enthousiasme, le couvrit de remerciements et alla même jusqu'à l'enlacer.<br>Zardrr fut quelque peu surpris par ce débordement d'émotions -c'était décidément quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude- mais l'étreignit tout aussi amicalement. Elle lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire revenir Alric sur sa décision de quitter le yacht mais c'était prévisible après tout. Après tout, cela comptait peu maintenant. Zardrr avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Souhaitant bonne nuit à la jeune fille, il la laissa et regagna son compartiment.  
>Il avait tout juste fermé la porte quand la fatigue le frappa comme une lame de fond. La tension accumulée se libéra brusquement et il n'eut qu'une envie : dormir. Il se jeta sur le lit tout habillé et s'endormit en peu de temps. Il rêva à nouveau mais ce ne fut pas un cauchemar.<br>Il vit un château antique de grès, surplombant une falaise verte. Aux pieds des rochers, une mer houleuse venait s'écraser avec force à intervalles régulier. Tout l'édifice était plongé dans le noir, excepté le donjon. Zardrr s'y trouvait, en compagnie d'Unaa. Le couple s'enlaçait amoureusement quand des coups frappés à la porte de la pièce poussèrent Zardrr à aller ouvrir, malgré les supplications de la farghul.  
>Étonnamment, quand il ouvrit la porte, le décor du rêve changea. Il ne vit plus un château sur une falaise mais le BordExtpress. Pour être plus précis, le compartiment du baron Archisiri. Il vit Alric Helredes entrer à l'intérieur, s'approcher du lit du vieil homme et lui déclarer que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Srinia qui se trouvait auprès de son grand-père, le mit en garde contre Helredes et empoigna ce dernier pour le faire sortir du compartiment. Alric eut juste le temps d'expliquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas que leur lutte l'amena de dos par rapport au vieillard. Le baron plongea alors la main sous son oreiller, en tira un large couteau, se leva et sans hésiter, trancha la gorge de l'adolescent. Alric s'effondra sur le lit alors que le vieil homme le poignardait à deux reprises dans le cœur, sourd aux cris et aux pleurs de sa petite fille.<br>Zardrr s'éveilla en sursaut. C'était un rêve bien étrange de penser que le baron avait tué Helredes. Cela semblait si réel que Zardrr en avait l'esprit troublé. Si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour entendre les cris qui provenaient du module passager voisin. Des cris kuatien.  
>L'elomin bondit sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'au compartiment A. Il y trouva la porte entrouverte et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant la scène de son rêve. Tout y était à sa place : Helredes, poussant son dernier soupir sur le lit du vieil homme, ce dernier, les mains jointes, psalmodiant en joignant les mains, priant les dieux qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre et la jeune Srinia, couverte du sang d'Alric, pleurant et gémissant la mort de son ami. Zardrr ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens que tout ceci avait avec son rêve. Ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il devait se rendre au chevet du jeune homme.<br>Alric saignait énormément et il avait du mal à respirer. Zardrr ne pourrait pas le sauver, les deux hommes le savaient. Pourtant, le kuatien trouva la force d'agripper le veston du médecin pour lui demander d'approcher son oreille. Ce que Zardrr fit.

_Le vaisseau va sauter, affirma t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Quelques innocents vont mourir mais cela sauvera des millions de vie sur Kuat. Je suis content de mourir pour ma cause. Vive l'Anarchie !

Puis, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui ne s'arrêta que dans la mort. Zardrr par respect, lui ferma les yeux et quitta le compartiment. Dans le couloir, il vit Nexran qui s'entretenait avec le droïde chef de bord :

_Ma compagnie a un accord avec Rodia, disait le lepi. Si vous me laissez parler aux autorités quand nous nous poserons à Iskaayuma, je pense être en mesure d'expliquer ce terrible accident. Je vous assure qu'il n'y aura aucune publicité. Vous imaginez un peu la réputation d'une ligne comme celle du BordExtpress, sapée par cet incident. La compagnie ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas.

Le droïde hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le droïde contrôleur du module, sans doute pour le mettre au courant de l'évènement. Nexran tourna ensuite son attention vers Zardrr :

_Est-ce que vous m'accompagneriez autour d'un verre ?

_Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat. Comme éviter que le yacht ne se transforme en boule de feu.

_Qu'avez vous dit ?

_Helredes m'a affirmé avoir piégé le vaisseau. Où est-ce qu'un passager pourrait déposer une bombe pour qu'elle ait le maximum d'effet ?

Nexran hésita puis se dirigea en queue de module, près d'un petit panneau de commande.

_Là, déclara t-il en pointant de son index. C'est le système de contrôle local. Ses ramifications courent dans tout le module. Si une explosion venait à se produire ici, elle pourrait se propager très rapidement et faire d'énormes dégâts.

_Il faut l'ouvrir, dit Zardrr.

Le droïde chef de bord ouvrit le panneau de commandes et fit coulisser la console. Derrière, un enchevêtrement impressionnant de fils électriques semblaient former un véritable nœud. Le droïde scanna les fils et remarqua la présence d'une petite boîte en bois, de la taille d'une boîte à cigare, reliée par deux fils à ce maelström électronique. Il allait la déplacer quand Zardrr le retint. Faire bouger la boîte alors qu'elle était encore raccordée aux autres fils était trop dangereux. Il fallait d'abord l'en séparer. Grattant une allumette, Zardrr fit fondre le revêtement qui protégeait les deux fils et les torsadant, il put les briser et libérer la boite sans plus de mal. il posa la boîte à terre, sous le regard inquiet du droïde, de Nexran mais également celui d'Unaa qui s'était jointe au petit attroupement.  
>La première tentation de Zardrr fit d'ouvrir la boîte mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il sentit que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Il préféra faire pivoter la boîte deux fois de façon à avoir les charnières en face de lui et il ôta les rivets avant de retirer le couvercle. Quatre pains de ce qui devait être de l'explosif trônaient dans la boîte, tandis qu'une horloge mécanique égrainait les secondes, au rythme d'une paire de lames qui se rapprochaient inexorablement.<br>L'esprit rationnel de Zardrr s'étonna de comment un kuatien avait pu mettre la main sur une horloge mécanique, objet on ne peut plus rare dans la galaxie. L'esprit émotif de Zardrr qu'il commençait juste à domestiquer l'enjoignit de stopper le mouvement de ces lames avant qu'un incident malheureux n'arrive. Mais Zardrr n'avait rien sur lui pour empêcher le contact. Rien à part des allumettes, le passe d'Unaa et le datapad de Lun.  
>Datapad.<br>Mais oui !  
>Zardrr sortit l'objet en question et priant pour qu'il soit assez fin, le glissa à la rencontre des deux lames. Ces dernières butèrent contre le datapad et ne purent continuer leur avancée. Le mouvement mécanique de l'horloge s'arrêta, de même que ses aiguilles. La bombe n'exploserait plus.<br>Derrière lui, le trio poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Bien joué, dit honnêtement le lepi en applaudissant. Vous venez de nous sauver la vie.

Puis, se penchant vers le médecin :

_Alors et ce verre ?

_J'arrive, déclara Zardrr, confiant la bombe désormais inoffensive, aux bons soins du droïde en chef.

Ce dernier assura que l'engin serait expulsé dans le vide spatial avec les déchets du vide-ordure immédiatement. Même si elle se réactivait, elle serait sans danger dans l'espace infini.  
>Zardrr suivit donc Nexran au salon -dans lequel Unaa buvait une verre- habité par un étrange sentiment. Un sentiment de fierté. Il n'avait pas écouté sa raison mais son cœur. Et ce dernier venait de se montrer bien plus utile que sa consœur située plus haut. Un elomin qui écoutait son cœur...peut-être encore plus drôle que sa valse avec Fid.<p>

_Quelle horrible histoire, dit le lepi en servant un verre à l'elomin et à lui même. Mais au moins, c'est terminé. Ça m'arrange.

_Ça vous arrange ? dit Zardrr en buvant un peu d'alcool.

_Et bien le bruit courrait qu'un anarchiste profiterait de ce voyage pour tenter de tuer le baron Archsiri. Alors ma compagnie m'a chargé de monter à bord pour le démasquer et l'en empêcher, voyez-vous ?

Zardrr se rembrunit. Quelle était donc cette "compagnie" qui envoyait un employé veiller à la sécurité d'un des possesseurs des CNK ?

_En fait, dit Nexran en jouant avec son verre, j'ai un moment cru qu'il s'agissait de vous.

_Moi ? s'étonna le médecin.

_Et bien vous voyagez sans billet, sous un faux nom...vous comprendrez mes doutes. Mais sans rancune, j'espère !

Le lepi et l'elomin trinquèrent.

_Dites-moi, dit Nexran. Avez-vous déjà songé à travailler dans cette branche ?

_Les bombes ?

Le lepi secoua la tête :

_Je pense que vous savez que nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre. La République et certains autres organismes -dont ma compagnie- on des intérêts en commun. Un individu capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation serait un atout précieux.

_Le Département Judiciaire a une autre opinion de moi.

_Ah ! fit le lepi en grimaçant. Ce problèmes autour de la mort de ce policier de Metellos. En fait, je crois que vous n'auriez pas dû aider ce séparatiste, même s'il était blessé. La police tient à venger les siens et est parois un peu aveugle dans sa quête de justice.

_Je suis médecin, répondit froidement Zardrr. L'opinion politique, la race ou la planète d'origine de mes patients ne compte pas. J'ai prêté serment en sortant de la faculté de médecine de guérir tout être sensible qui aurait besoin de mon aide.

_Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Ma compagnie saura parfaitement expliquer à Metellos et au Département Judiciaire que vous n'aviez rien à voir avec la mort de ce policier, que vous n'avez fait que d'aider un homme qui souffrait, fut-il un terroriste séparatiste. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela renforce l'opinion que nous avions de vous. Vous êtes un être de valeur.

_Vous avez un dossier sur moi ?

Nexran eut un rire :

_Pensez-vous que l'on peut vivre dans l'entourage de Lun Antus sans être surveillé soi-même ? L'incident de Sepan vous a révélé au grand jour. Vous pourriez mettre vos compétences au service d'une noble cause.

_Désolé Ookef. Je ne suis pas Lun.

_Bien entendu. Je voulais simplement vous faire remarquer que la galaxie change et que nous devons changer avec elle. Les camps se brouillent et il devient de plus en plus dur de distinguer le bon camp de celui des mauvais. Je ne voudrais pas que votre potentiel sous utilisé à mauvais escient.

Mais Zardrr ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, l'esprit tourné vers la farghul qui venait de quitter le salon dans un bruissement de soie.

_Je saurais m'en souvenir, dit Zardrr en se levant et en quittant la table. Passez une bonne nuit.

Puis, quittant le module salon, il emboîta le pas de celui de la farghul avant de l'apostropher.

_Je suis très fatiguée, l'implora t-elle. Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Elle tourna les talons et progressa jusqu'à la porte de son compartiment. Sans en démordre, l'elomin la suivit jusqu'au moment où elle allait entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire :

_J'ai tant à dire, déclara t-elle. C'est juste que...je suis fatiguée. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point.

Puis, soudainement, elle se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'elomin. Le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'ils parleraient ensemble demain et qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Zardrr resta seul dans le couloir. Seul et abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Cela pouvait sembler ridicule mais il était elomin. Les baisers, les embrassades, tout ceci était bien trop émotionnel pour qu'il s'y engage. Cela était trop incertain. Trop dangereux. Il n'y avait qu'une chose rationnelle à faire c'était aller dormir. Oui, il devait s'étendre et dormir. Il aurait tout le temps de voir Unaa demain, le voyage était encore long.  
>La partie rationnelle de son être lui hurla de s'en aller. Mais toujours habité par cette étrange chose qui lui nouait le ventre et faisait battre la chamade à son cœur -l'émotion-, il décida de la suivre pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il entra dans le compartiment de la farghul au moment précis où elle défaisait son chignon, lâchant ainsi ses cheveux. Elomin et farghul s'entreregardèrent et il n'y eut plus besoin de mots.<br>Zardrr avait l'impression de ne plus être dans son corps quand il s'avança vers elle. Comme s'il était une sorte de fantôme ou d'entité extérieure, qui regardait un elomin aller totalement à l'encontre de tout ce que son peuple lui avait enseigné. Que c'était sur un autre que lui que Unaa se jetait littéralement, l'embrassant avec passion. Que ce n'était pas lui qui répondait à ce baiser, d'abord timidement, puis avec fièvre.  
>Puis Zardrr renvoya cette entité à des kilomètres sur la glace d'Elom. Il mit en pièces toute pensée rationnelle et se laissa guider pleinement par son cœur.<br>Il rompit leur étreinte un court moment, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, Unaa sembla se détacher de lui. Et à bien y regarder, le reste du compartiment aussi !  
>Il fallut quelques secondes au couple pour comprendre que le yacht traversait une zone de turbulences.<p>

_Quelque chose ne va pas, déclara la farghul en se retournant et en scrutant le tourbillon de l'hyperespace. Nous devrions avoir réintégré l'espace réel pour nous poser sur Rodia.

Effectivement, c'était pour le moins curieux. Rodia était une étape importante du BordExtpress, pourquoi ne ralentissait-il pas ? Sans compter qu'à l'approche de la planète, le vaisseau était soumis à son attraction. Continuer en hyperespace devenait difficile, sinon dangereux. Un problème technique peut-être ?  
>Mais la réponse vint d'elle même quand Tekky et un autre aqualish de la Main Noire firent irruption dans le compartiment d'Unaa et suggérèrent au couple, à l'aide d'armes, de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans le couloir. Apparemment, les autres passagers subissaient le même sort. Il semblait bien que la Main Noire était décidée à détourner le vaisseau.<br>Un fusil collé contre son épine dorsale, Zardrr préféra ne rien dire.  
>Les aqualish lui firent traverser le premier module passager en direction du second module à bagages, placé désormais en queue, là où était le module de Kronos. Un des aqualish frappait au compartiment quatre et ordonna au garde du corps twi'lek de sortir pour se mettre avec les autres. Le twi'lek ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, ce qui permit à Zardrr de le voir pour la première et dernière fois. En effet, le garde du corps surgit brusquement de son compartiment, brandissant un sabre gigantesque avec lequel il tenta d'embrocher l'aqualish. Tekky fut plus rapide. D'un tir de fusil blaster bien ajusté, elle tua net le twi'lek, sauvant ainsi la vie de son compagnon. Zardrr tenta de profiter de cette distraction pour s'emparer de l'arme de l'aqualish mais encore une fois, elle fut plus prompte à réagir et d'un coup de crosse en plein visage, expédia Zardrr dans un sommeil sans rêves.<p>

Ce fut la douleur lancinante de son crâne qui éveilla Zardrr. Il avait la nette impression qu'une barre de duracier chauffée à blanc avait été fichée au beau milieu de son front. Il voulut tâter son visage pour examiner les dégâts mais découvrit bien vite qu'il était dans l'impossibilité d'agir ainsi, en raison de cordes qui le liaient aux chevilles et aux poignets. Il découvrit également qu'un bâillon ne laissant à son nez que quelques centimètres pour respirer, l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide. Il secoua la tête pour tenter d'en faire partir les étoiles. Peine perdue.  
>Il tourna alors le regard à droite et à gauche pour découvrir le décor du second module à bagages. Les terroristes l'avaient adossé à une des parois pieds et poings liés, au milieu des malles et des autres valises. Zardrr se rendit également compte qu'il n'avait plus sa veste. Délicat quand on songeait que l'ensemble de ses affaires, passe y compris se trouvaient dans le veston.<br>Zardrr se souvint soudain qu'il avait peut-être encore quelque chose dans une de ses poches de pantalon : des allumettes.  
>L'elomin se jeta sur le sol et se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour tenter de faire tomber les allumettes de sa poche. Au terme de plusieurs minutes d'une gesticulation impressionnante, il arriva enfin à ses fins en entendant tomber quelques bâtonnets de ses poches. Restait à en saisir un et à l'allumer. Zardrr dut tâtonner un long moment avant de sentir une allumette sous ses doigts. Il croisa alors l'index et le majeur pour s'en saisir et tenta de la gratter à même le sol. Au premier essai, rien ne se passa. Au second, le bois de l'allumette se brisa net, empêchant à jamais son utilisation.<br>Zardrr réprima un juron et recommença l'opération. Pour un résultat identique.  
>Alors qu'il saisissait une nouvelle allumette, le médecin se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la dernière. Si elle se cassait, il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de ses liens.<br>Avec application, il gratta la tête de l'allumette contre le plancher et sourit en distinguant le son caractéristique du feu. Il dirigea la tête enflammée contre les liens qui entravaient ses poignets et les fit brûler en veillant à ne pas se blesser. Les cordes se disloquèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. Zardrr libre de ses mains, défit le nœud qui maintenait ses chevilles bloquées. Puis, une fois débarrassé de toute entrave, il se leva.  
>La raison du détournement devenait limpide : la Main Noire avait dû être informée de la présence du Département Judiciaire sur Rodia et ne voulait pas que Coruscant confisque les armes. Il y avait tout à parier que les aqualish se hâtaient de rejoindre Ando, pour se réfugier dans une de leurs bases.<br>Mais cela, Zardrr ne pouvait pas le permettre. D'une part, c'était trop dangereux de laisser le contrôle de l'appareil à des terroristes, la vie d'innocents étaient en jeu. Et de plus, un terminus sur Ando allait tout à fait à l'encontre des plans de Zardrr. Il devait se rendre sur Krant via Rishi et ne laisserait personne gâcher son voyage.  
>Soudain, la porte du fond de la pièce s'ouvrit et un des aqualish mâles entra, d'un pas lourd. Son regard se porta successivement sur les débris de cordes qui trainaient au sol et sur Zardrr, qui lui faisait face.<br>L'aqualish fit craquer ses jointures et se mit en position de combat. Zardrr déglutit et réagit en se mettant en garde, notant au passage que son adversaire, tout comme lui, était désarmé.  
>Ce fut l'aqualish qui bougea le premier. Il bondit littéralement en avant, jetant son poing droit sur la figure de Zardrr. L'elomin dévia son attaque avec l'avant-bras, grimaçant de douleur au moment de l'impact. L'aqualish ne sembla pas le moins du monde troublé par cette défense puisque de sa main libre, il expédia un formidable crochet droit dans les côtes du médecin qui se plia sous le choc et enchaîna d'un coup de genou en plein visage.<br>Zardrr se sentit décoller du sol avant d'atterrir lourdement et avec fracas. Il releva la tête en gémissant et jugea son adversaire. L'aqualish se contentait de regarder Zardrr avec la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il regardait quelque chose de curieux.  
>L'elomin réagit en expédiant un coup de pied droit dans le genou de l'aqualish qui vacilla un court instant, juste le temps nécessaire à Zardrr pour se relever et se jeter sur son ennemi, coude dressé. Il le frappa en plein nez, seule partie du visage de l'aqualish assez molle pour être facilement endommagée. Et effectivement, dans un craquement sinistre, le cartilage du nez de l'aqualish se rompit, vomissant un flot de sang étonnamment important. L'aqualish poussa un cri rauque et empoignant le bras du médecin, tenta de le casser. Zardrr répliqua par un violent coup de poing dans l'œil ce qui lui permit de se dégager et posant ses mains sur la poitrine de son adversaire, poussa de toutes ses forces. L'aqualish bascula en arrière et sa tête heurta l'angle de la porte en un bruit mat. Il s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon et ses yeux déjà légèrement vitreux perdirent tout leur éclat.<br>Zardrr lui tâta le pouls et ne fut que peu surpris de ne pas le sentir.  
>L'aqualish était mort. Zardrr jugea inutile de se lamenter. C'était un duel à mort et le décès de son adversaire était un accident. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher.<br>L'elomin fit quelques pas à l'extérieur du module et fut surpris d'y trouver Unaa, elle aussi ligotée et bâillonnée.  
>Il se chargea de la délivrer alors qu'elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose que le bâillon étouffa. Une fois libérée de ses liens, la farghul arracha son bandeau et se releva tout en disant au médecin qu'il aurait pu lui enlever le bâillon en premier lieu.<br>Zardrr leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait au moins pu le remercier de l'avoir libérée...

_Nous sommes presque sur Ando, lança Unaa alors que sa queue s'agitait de façon effrénée, trahissant son stress. Nous devons reprendre le contrôle du yacht et l'arrêter.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'une fois sur Ando, ils nous tueront !

_Et si nous stoppons le BordExtpress avant Ando ?

_Alors les terroristes seront capturés par le Département Judiciaire.

_Avec les armes.

_Bien sûr.

Zardrr se mit à réfléchir si vite qu'il s'en surprit lui-même, reliant les données découvertes pendant le voyage en un gigantesque schéma à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_Unaa, dit-il avec gravité, ils vous utilisent. Vous et Ank Fid.

La queue de la farghul prit une forme qui rappelait celle d'un point d'interrogation.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_La République veut la guerre. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un incident, comme des armes de guerre aux mains d'aqualish terroristes...

_Mais la Main Noire est loyaliste ! Elle n'utiliserait jamais les armes contre Coruscant ! objecta la farghul.

_Tout ce que verra le Sénat, dit Zardrr, c'est que des natifs d'Ando, la première planète à avoir fait sécession avec la République, ont reçu des armes en secret, des mains d'une autre planète séparatiste, le tout au mépris des lois républicaines. Qui plus est, des aqualish qui ont détourné le BordExtpress, la plus prestigieuse des lignes de la République, menaçant au passage la vie de ses passagers, comme celle d'un des possesseurs des CNK.

_Vous...vous délirez !

_Fid a été piégé. Et vous aussi. Comment pensez vous que le SBI savait pour la vente d'armes ? Coruscant voulait que le trafic soit découvert. Par vous !

Unaa resta pétrifiée un moment avant de quitter brusquement le module à bagages. La farghul devait être incapable de croire que la République pour laquelle elle travaillait aurait pu façonner telle machination. Mais c'était pourtant tellement logique...  
>Ce trafic d'armes était l'idéal pour jeter l'opprobre sur la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants et conduire à la guerre. Guerre ou les deux partis en présence disposaient de forces équivalentes. Le conflit pourrait être extrêmement meurtrier. Et si Zardrr avait une chance d'empêcher la guerre d'éclater, il la saisirait.<br>Il sortit à son tour du module à bagages et scrutant les couloirs, découvrit qu'Unaa avait disparu.  
>Le module passager était désert. Les terroristes avaient sûrement rassemblé les passagers dans un endroit où ils pourraient aisément les garder, comme le module salon ou le module restaurant.<br>Même s'il n'était pas très étendu, le BordExtpress comportait tout de même un certain nombre de modules. Les terroristes n'étaient plus que trois et Zardrr était quasiment sûr qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux occupait le cockpit pour contrôler l'ensemble de l'appareil.  
>Ce qui devait laisser deux aqualish en charge de la sécurité à bord. Et comme si ses pensées étaient prophétiques, Zardrr aperçut la porte du module au loin s'ouvrir.<br>Zardrr bondit dans le compartiment le plus proche qui a son grand soulagement, n'était pas fermé. Caché derrière la porte, il attendit que le bruit de pas se rapproche. Enfin, quand le bruit fut tout près, Zardrr ouvrit brusquement la porte en grand, l'envoyant en plein dans la figure de l'autre mâle aqualish.  
>Ce dernier recula sous l'impact et chercha à attraper son pistolet blaster, qu'il gardait dans son holster. Zardrr savait que si son adversaire s'en emparait, il n'aurait qu'à tirer sans même chercher à viser pour atteindre l'elomin, l'étroitesse du corridor privant le médecin de la moindre protection.<br>Il fallait donc empêcher l'aqualish de tirer.  
>Zardrr se jeta sur lui, lui bloquant la main du mieux qu'il put. L'aqualish l'empoigna d'une main au collet pour se dégager tandis que l'autre se crispait sur la poignée de son arme.<br>Les adversaires roulèrent à terre, se rouant mutuellement de coups et chacun cherchant à faire main basse sur le pistolet. Puis, au plus fort de la bataille, Zardrr entendit une forte détonation, couplée à une lueur rouge et violente, ainsi qu'une odeur de chair brûlée.  
>Zardrr serra les dents mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il en comprit la raison quand il vit le trou encore fumant qui ornait la poitrine de l'aqualish. A en juger par l'emplacement de la blessure, le terroriste avait été touché au poumon. Zardrr aurait pu le soigner avec un matériel médical adapté mais le BordExtpress ne comptait que quelques kits de premiers soins.<br>La tête de l'aqualish roula sur le côté alors que sa respiration, d'erratique, devenait nulle.  
>Un second mort en moins de dix minutes. Si Zardrr était encore à l'école de médecine, un pareil quota de décès lui aurait valu la porte.<br>Mais encore une fois, c'était un accident. Les deux combattants s'étaient disputés l'arme et le coup était parti seul. Honnêtement, Zardrr préférait que cela soit arrivé à l'aqualish plutôt qu'à lui.  
>Il s'empara de l'arme qu'il trouva étonnamment lourde. Il n'était pas des plus habitués à manier ces engins de mort mais pensait pouvoir l'utiliser pour au moins se défendre.<br>Prudemment, il continua son avancée vers le cockpit et traversa les deux modules passagers.  
>Au moment où il franchissait la porte du salon, un doute le saisit.<br>Bodovo et Uwervat étaient morts. Il restait donc deux aqualish. Chorvat en tant que chef, devait être dans le cockpit. Mais où était Tekky ?  
>La réponse vint d'elle même quand une lame aiguisée passa à un cheveu du crâne de l'elomin, frôlant une de ses cornes.<br>Tekky gardait le salon, équipée de ce qui semblait être un vibrosabre. Zardrr déglutit. Il la savait bonne combattante, il avait eu l'occasion de le découvrir lors de leur précédent affrontement.  
>Zardrr avait déjà eu du mal contre ses compagnons d'armes qui étaient d'un niveau bien inférieur à celui de Tekky. L'aqualish était vive, agressive et sans pitié.<br>Déjà, Tekky se préparait à passer l'elomin au fil de son sabre et elle se fendit d'un grand pas en avant. Zardrr recula vivement mais sentit la pointe de la lame effleurer son nombril.  
>Tekky sourit -ou sembla sourire. La morphologie faciale des aqualish n'était pas des plus aisée à décrypter- et levant haut son sabre, se prépara à frapper une nouvelle fois.<br>Ce ne fut que lorsque elle attaqua que le médecin se rendit soudain compte qu'il tenait toujours un blaster à la main. Sans réfléchir, il visa sommairement et tira.  
>Le recul le vit vaciller mais rien de comparable à ce qui arriva à Tekky. Elle fut projetée en arrière où elle s'écrasa avec force sur le sol. Elle poussa un cri de rage et lâchant son sabre, comprima sa blessure au ventre d'une main. De l'autre, elle saisissait un petit blaster qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture. Zardrr tira encore. Trois fois.<br>Les tirs touchèrent Tekky dans la poitrine, la gorge et au front. Elle mourut sans une plainte.  
>Zardrr sentit une vague de nausée le frapper. Quand il avait tué Bodovo et Uwervat, il s'était convaincu qu'ils étaient morts par accident, au cœur de la mêlée. Le cas de Tekky était différent. Il l'avait tuée sciemment.<br>Il pouvait bien se justifier en se disant que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est elle qui l'aurait tué mais le fait était là : il venait de violer son serment de médecin et de prendre une vie.  
>Il se força à avancer après avoir jeté son blaster vide. Il se refusait à tuer encore. Chorvat était toujours à la tête du vaisseau et le risque de la guerre était toujours là.<br>Derrière la porte du restaurant, Zardrr entendit un brouhaha important, dans lequel il reconnut des éclats de voix connus. C'était là où les passagers étaient détenus.  
>Zardrr poussa la porte et découvrit effectivement les clients du BordExtpress, rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi que les droïdes de la compagnie.<br>Le droïde chef de bord alla à la rencontre de Zardrr et joignit les mains :

_Monsieur s'il vous plaît ! Mettez fin à cette folie, je vous en prie. Pensez à la vie des passagers, il sont innocents !

_Calmez-vous, dit Zardrr en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_Vous n'êtes pas l'un des bandits ?

_Les bandits sont tous morts, déclara Zardrr qui sentit un vent de soulagement circuler parmi les passagers. Excepté un.

_Où est-il ? demanda le droïde.

_Il conduit le yacht.

Le vent de soulagement fut immédiatement remplacé par une atmosphère bien plus lourde et pesante. Fidèle à sa programmation de chef de bord, le droïde prit les choses en main.

_Mesdames et messieurs les passagers, lança t-il à l'ensemble de la foule, je vous demande de bien vouloir quitter le module restaurant et de regagner vos compartiments pour vous y enfermer,

Zardrr vit défiler tous les passagers les uns après les autres, ainsi que quatre twi'leks femelles, élégamment drapées qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'elomin déduisit qu'il s'agissait du harem convoyé par feu le garde du corps. Quand le flot des passagers quitta la pièce, Zardrr remarqua qu'une table était occupée, par le baron Archsiri et par Srinia,  
>Si le vieil homme était habillé pied en cap, sa petite-fille était en chemise de nuit, encore tâchée du sang d'Alric. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et chantonnait une comptine kuatienne. La mort d'Helredes l'avait semblait-il, profondément marquée.<br>Le droïde chef de bord s'approcha du couple et s'inclina avec respect :

_Monsieur le baron, puis-je vous escorter jusqu'à votre compartiment ?

_Ma petite-fille et moi-même nous nous rendons jusqu'à Rishi, répondit le baron.

Zardrr se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le vieil homme parler en galactique, quoique presque inaudible tant son accent kuatien était fort.

_Et de Rishi, jusqu'à une petite lune, que je compte offrir à Srinia, poursuivit Archsiri.

_Oui, bien sûr mais ne seriez vous pas mieux installé dans vos quartiers, comme les autres passagers ?

_Ces passagers n'y arriveront jamais, à Rishi...

Nexran surgit soudain à la droite du droïde :

_Ecoutez, lui dit-il, pourquoi ne pas vous occuper des autres passagers ? Moi, je vais rester ici et m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Le droïde hocha la tête et s'en retourna dans les modules passagers. Nexran s'adressa à Zardrr en souriant et en lissant ses immenses oreilles :

_Un meurtre, une bombe, une prise d'otages...je vais finir par croire que la publicité du BordExtpress a raison quand elle dit qu'il se passe toujours quelque à bord.

_Ookef, comment accède t-on au cockpit ?

Le lepi se gratta la tête :

_Et bien...juste après le premier module à bagages il faut juste franchir une porte, rien de plus.

Zardrr réfléchit. Il pouvait y aller directement mais avait quelque chose à faire d'abord. Revenant sur ses pas, il traversa les modules passagers où régnaient une certaine agitation.  
>Il pénétra dans son compartiment et vérifia si l'Oiseau de Feu et le scarabée étaient toujours à leur place. Rassuré, il prit le coffret sous le bras et retournant au module salon, il le déposa sur une banquette. Puis, il se rendit à la limite entre le salon et le module passager et chercha le panneau de contrôle. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à presser le bouton d'alerte. Zardrr allait alléger le yacht de trois modules. C'est à ce moment qu'Ank Fid surgit à la limite du module passager<p>

_Je comprends maintenant ! hurla t-il. Vous allez détourner ce yacht et voler ma marchandise !

_Ank, laissez moi vous dire quelque chose. Mademoiselle Airan est une espionne. Vos amis de Colla IV vous ont envoyé ici pour que vous vous fassiez capturer en faisant du trafic d'armes.

_Mademoiselle Airan, une espionne ? répéta Fid, éberlué. Moi, Ank Fid, trahi ?

Zardrr pressa le bouton et aussitôt, des portes anti-explosion fermèrent respectivement les deux modules.

_Nous nous retrouverons, Lun Antus ! lui promit le colicoïde.

_Ah oui, encore une chose. Je ne suis pas Antus. Mon nom est Zardrr Vekker.  
>_Comment ?<p>

_Je suis Zardrr Vekker !

Mais le fracas des modules qui se désolidarisaient couvrit leur dialogue. Zardrr vit le reste du BordExtpress s'éloigner alors que la partie dans laquelle il se trouvait continuait à avancer. Les parties séparées allaient automatiquement rejoindre leur base de départ, soit Coruscant. Les passagers seraient sans doute secoués mais arriveraient au moins en vie. C'était le minimum que l'elomin pouvait leur offrir.  
>Se détournant de la séparation du vaisseau, Zardrr tourna son esprit vers sa nouvelle tâche : arrêter Chorvat.<br>Il traversa successivement les modules salon, restaurant, réservé au chef de bord et le modules à bagages. Zardrr se retrouva enfin face à la gigantesque porte du cockpit. Zardrr s'introduisit à l'intérieur.  
>Le cockpit était une pièce en forme d'ovale, dont la partie nord était couverte par une gigantesque verrière et console couverte d'une armée de boutons et de voyants. Un droïde pilotait, sous la contrainte de l'arme de Chorvat. En entendant l'elomin arriver, l'aqualish se retourna et le toisa d'un air noir :<p>

_Vous n'êtes pas membre de la Main Noire, je le comprends. Mais de là à faire le jeu du SBI !

_Je n'aide personne, répondit Zardrr. J'ai un billet pour Rishi et je ne vais pas le gaspiller.

_Tout ceci vous amuse ! cracha le terroriste.

_Qui a tué Lun ? demanda l'elomin avec force.

_Lui est mort pour notre liberté. Et vous ? En quoi croyez-vous ? VOUS NE CROYEZ EN RIEN !

Chorvat arma le chien de son arme et la pointa sur Zardrr. Puis, l'elomin vit nettement un minuscule trait de lumière frapper Chorvat en plein cœur. Ce dernier s'effondra, tué sur le coup.  
>Zardrr se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Unaa -dont la robe de chambre était noire de crasse- à ses côtés, dont le pistolet blaster fumait encore.<p>

_Par où êtes-vous passée ?

Avec un sourire, elle pointa le sol :

_Les tunnels de maintenance. De l'avantage d'être souple comme un chat, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lança au droïde qu'il pouvait faire sortir le BordExtpress de l'hyperespace. Zardrr après un court instant de réflexion, donna l'ordre contraire.  
>Le droïde, programmé pour suivre le dernier ordre donné, obéit à Zardrr à la stupéfaction de la farghul.<p>

_Vous avez perdu la tête ?

_Comme je le disais à mon ami avant que vous ne lui tiriez dessus, j'ai un ticket pour Rishi et je compte bien m'en servir.

_Nous n'allons pas à Rishi. Nous allons nous arrêter sur Ando. Ce sont peut-être des séparatistes mais ils ne nous toucheront pas.  
>_Je ne pensais pas m'arrêter à Ando.<p>

Unaa braqua son blaster sur Zardrr :

_Le BordExtpress est considéré comme une extension du siège de sa compagnie, sur Coruscant. Nous sommes donc en territoire républicain. Au nom du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, je vous ordonne d'arrêter le yacht !

_Rishi ne fait pas partie de la République et les membres de la Main Noire sont morts, répliqua Zardrr avec force. Si les armes sont découvertes là bas, la guerre n'éclatera pas.

Au terme d'une minute qui lui sembla interminable, Unaa abaissa son arme.

_Vous avez gagné.

Zardrr sourit et ordonna au droïde de mettre le cap sur Rishi. Au même moment, Nexran entra dans le cockpit :

_Et bien tout est sous contrôle à ce que je vois. La prise d'otages est terminée. Bien joué.

Unaa tourna les talons et s'en alla. Zardrr voulut rester dans le cockpit mais le lepi l'en dissuada :

_Vous avez eu une matinée plutôt éprouvante. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer vous reposer un peu ? Je pense que je serais capable de m'assurer du bon fonctionnement du yacht avec le droïde.

Zardrr hocha la tête.

_Et me reposer où ?

_Bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'être sensible pour diriger le BordExtpress, la compagnie a toujours laissé le compartiment du chef de bord, juste avant son module. La banquette ne se transforme pas en lit mais au moins, elle est plutôt confortable.

L'elomin remercia Nexran et s'en alla. Il décida de récupérer le coffret qui était dans le salon et d'en profiter pour vérifier l'état de Srinia Archsiri mais la jeune fille continuait à chantonner, sourde aux appels du médecin.  
>Le vieil homme s'adressa alors à Zardrr :<p>

_Elle ne peut pas vous entendre...

Il saisit les mains de sa petite-fille :

_Ma pauvre chérie. Bientôt nous serons chez nous. Dans la grande maison, à côté de la rivière. Rien n'aura changé. Tout sera comme avant. Juste comme dans nos souvenirs. Ils seront là pour nous accueillir. Shaen Elkin, ta vieille servante. Luran Kutprin. Et même le vieux Jakin Torrus. Tu te souviens de Jakin ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la voyait, Srinia arrêta de chanter et fixa son grand-père dans les yeux :

_Ils sont morts grand-père...ils sont tous morts.

Le baron se signa :

_L'Oiseau de Feu...

Puis, la jeune fille fixa à nouveau la fenêtre et recommença à chantonner. Zardrr la laissa. Il lui faudrait des soins importants pour qu'elle surmonte son traumatisme et l'elomin n'était pas psychiatre.  
>Zardrr gardant la boite sous le bras, se rendit au compartiment désigné par le lepi. Unaa s'y trouvait déjà, fumant une cigarette. Elle avait ôté sa robe de chambre crasseuse, gardant sur elle un déshabillé bleu pale.<br>Zardrr déposa le coffret dans le compartiment mais ne s'assit pas, restant adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

_On dirait bien que vous allez à Rishi après tout, dit la farghul entre deux bouffées. Félicitations. Vous avez gagné.

Elle fit une pause, tirant un peu plus sur sa cigarette.

_Et à propos de Lun ? demanda t-elle. Avez vous trouvé son meurtrier ou bien laissez vous tomber ?

_C'était peut-être un des aqualish. Peut-être le garde twi'lek...

Zardrr soupira.

_Quelle différence ça fait ? Ils sont tous morts. Je n'ai pas pu aider Lun. Je ne peux aider personne. Vous aviez raison, dit-il en la regardant. Je n'aurais pas dû m'embarquer là dedans. Et vous non plus.

Piquée au vif, elle écrasa sa cigarette dans un petit cendrier d'émail :

_Au moins, moi, j'ai servi ma cause.

_Votre cause ? Quelle cause ? dit Zardrr d'un ton ironique. Vous êtes farghul, votre religion est naboo, vous parlez basique, qui est une langue avant tout humaine, duros et bothanne. Quelle cause servez vous ?

_Farrfin, Naboo, Duro et Bothawi sont républicaines. Mon père a passé sa vie dans la flotte Judiciaire. Mon frère est mort en service dans la Garde Sénatoriale. Je pense que cela me donne le droit de me considérer comme républicaine, non ?

_J'espère que le Chancelier Suprême apprécie votre sacrifice...

Un blanc. Unaa prit un long moment avant de reprendre la parole :

_Et vous ? Une fois sur Rishi...qu'allez vous faire ?

_Je vais sur Krant. D'abord pour m'y cacher du Département Judiciaire et parce qu'il y a là bas un homme, qui possède un manuscrit que je dois voir absolument. C'était pour obtenir son adresse que je suis allé sur Metellos.

Il fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Unaa.

_Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

_Aller dans l'espace Bothan avec vous ? Je ne peux pas.

_Allons, répliqua Zardrr. Je suis sûr que Palpatine et la République peuvent se passer de vous quelques temps.

Unaa éclata de rire, se leva et se pendit au cou de l'elomin.

_Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le voyage jusqu'à Rishi fut long -une journée- mais se déroula sans incident notable. Dans l'intervalle, Zardrr put profiter d'un repos bien mérité dans les bras d'Unaa.  
>S'installer sur Krant lui semblait une bonne idée : il avait de bons contacts dans l'espace Bothan qui le cacheraient au Département Judiciaire le temps que l'affaire de Metellos se calme. Et puis, sur cette planète, il pourrait enfin voir de ses yeux ce mystérieux manuscrit qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années. Bien sûr, passer ces quelques mois en compagnie de la charmante farghul était un plus non négligeable.<br>Il se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée de vivre en couple avec elle mais était persuadé que tout se passerait bien.  
>Son seul véritable regret était de ne pas avoir démasqué l'assassin de Lun. Mais comme il l'avait déclaré à Unaa, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance désormais.<br>Au terme d'un lent atterrissage, le BordExtpress s'immobilisa enfin dans l'astroport de Rishi. Torse nu, Zardrr observait la ville et au delà, les montagnes et les vallées.  
>S'arrachant à cette contemplation, il alla enfiler sa chemise dont Unaa l'aida à se revêtir.<br>Alors qu'elle fermait les derniers boutons, ses mains s'arrêtent sur la bague que Zardrr portait en pendentif : c'était une chevalière d'aurodium dont le centre était occupé par le dessin d'une tour.  
>La farghul regarda fixement la bague, fronça les sourcils et demanda où est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvée.<p>

_Je l'ai depuis longtemps, répondit simplement-il.

_J'ai déjà vu cette tour quelque part...

_Où ?

_Si j'y pensais quelques instants, je suis sûre que je retrouverais...

Zardrr haussa les épaules et termina de boutonner sa chemise :

_C'est juste un dessin sur une bague.

Unaa éclata de rire :

_Il faut être rationnel comme un elomin pour penser ça ! Ce sont des armoiries. La tour, le décor...tout à une signification.

_Peut-être que cela veut dire qu'elle vient d'un marché aux puces ? dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Elle rit et l'embrassa avant de s'éloigner :

_Je vais prendre le frais sur le quai. Tu viens avec moi ?

_Dans une minute, lui répondit-il. Juste le temps de retrouver mon gilet.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de quitter le compartiment. Zardrr se mit en quête de son gilet qu'il trouva roulé en boule sous une des banquettes. Il défroissa sommairement le tissu et l'enfila. Puis, il entreprit de gagner le quai.  
>Mais dans le module salon, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Ce fut Kaïna qui lui en ouvrit la porte, toujours aussi silencieuse.<br>Assis sur une des banquettes, Kronos l'attendait, souriant, un blaster braqué sur les côtes d'Unaa qu'il maintenait de force à ses côtés.

_Ah monsieur Vekker, lança l'utapaun de son habituel ton doucereux. Nous vous attendions. Pourriez-vous m'apporter l'Oiseau de Feu, je vous prie ?

_Que voulez vous en faire ?

Kronos arma le chien :

_S'il vous plaît, monsieur Vekker, ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps. L'Oeuf !

Zardrr hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Maudit soit Kronos ! Il n'avait pas renoncé à mettre la main sur l'artefact...  
>De retour dans le compartiment, l'elomin ouvrit le coffret en bois précieux, mit le sifflet dans sa poche et prenant l'Oeuf à deux mains, retourna sur ses pas.<br>Il pensait que l'aristocrate continuerait à l'attendre au module salon mais Kronos devait être d'un naturel impatient puisque il s'était déplacé jusqu'au module restaurant, toujours flanqué de Kaïna et d'Unaa.  
>Quand l'utapaun vit l'objet d'art, un grand sourire illumina son visage strié de rides.<p>

_Merci. Maintenant, voulez-vous bien avoir la gentillesse de l'ouvrir ?

_De l'ouvrir ? répéta l'elomin.

_Oui. Vous n'aviez pas encore remarqué que la spirale sur l'Oeuf est un dessin simplifié de la galaxie ? Chaque pierre correspond à une planète et une certaine combinaison, ouvre l'Oiseau de Feu.

Zardrr regarda la spirale avec attention, se demandant comment il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. Kronos n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il était trop lent à actionner le mécanisme. Mais comment faire ? Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de pierres sur l'oeuf. Les différentes possibilités devaient se compter en milliers !  
>Zardrr chercha dans son esprit quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Puis, il se souvint du poème de l'Oiseau de Feu.<br>Le vornskr gris conduisait Ivan et Hélène en différents lieux. En différentes planètes.  
>Si Zardrr pressait les pierres dans l'ordre des planètes décrites dans le conte, l'Oeuf s'ouvrirait.<br>Il devait à tout prix de remémorer la légende...  
>La première planète visitée était « une planète nécropole » qui possédait « un désert de cendres ».<br>Les planètes nécropoles n'étaient pas légion dans la galaxie mais il y en avait tout de même un certain nombre ! Comment trouver la bonne ?  
>Un instant.<br>L'Oiseau de Feu était un artefact Sith. Peut-être que les planètes en question étaient liées à ces derniers ?  
>Une planète nécropole Sith...la réponse vint d'elle-même.<p>

_Korriban, dit Zardrr en cherchant la pierre en question sur celles qui recouvraient l'Oeuf.

Il la trouva et d'un doigt tremblant, la pressa. Aussitôt, la pierre s'enfonça à l'intérieur de l'artefact. Il était dans la bonne voie, il fallait continuer ainsi.  
>La deuxième planète était « un royaume glacé » où le « tombeau d'un héros et d'un traître » était gardé dans « un amas de ruines ».<br>Qui pouvait passer à la fois pour un héros et un traître au sein des Sith ? Et il serait enterré sur une planète glaciale...

_Qel-Droma. Il est enterré sur...Rhen Var.  
>La pierre correspondant à cette planète fut pressée à son tour et comme la précédente, elle s'enfonça dans l'Oeuf.<br>« Une planète morte » ensuite, qui « aspirait la vie ». Cette dernière était aisée. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule planète à posséder cet effet de trou noir.

_Malachor V.

Le pari se révéla bon une fois de plus. La planète suivante posa plus de difficultés : un monde boisé, où chassait un « carnivore à quatre yeux ».  
>Il y avait des milliards de planètes forestières dans la galaxie et bon nombres d'entre elles abritaient des carnivores. Mais tous n'avaient pas quatre yeux.<br>Zardrr énuméra les espèces carnivores à quatre yeux qu'il connaissait et arrêta son choix sur une :

_Le nexu. Cholganna.

La pierre s'enfonça. Restait une dernière planète à trouver. Un monde avec des temples, fondée par « l'héritier de Ragnos. »  
>Zardrr savait que deux Sith s'étaient disputé l'héritage de leur maître et que leur guerre civile avait permis à la République de triompher. Le Sith survivant, Naga Sadow s'était enfui sur une planète lointaine où il avait fait bâtir d'immenses temples. Le nom de cette planète, c'était :<p>

_Yavin IV.

Lorsque la dernière pierre trouva sa place, l'Oeuf se fendit et se replia en lui-même, laissant apparaître un shyrack doré, aux yeux de rubis. L'animal était façonné avec tant de soins qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour réel. Zardrr sans pouvoir l'expliquer, se sentit étrangement inquiet devant l'automate.  
>Quand on approchait l'oreille, on entendait un bruit profond et répétitif.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Unaa.

Le sourire de Kronos s'élargit encore :

_Vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce sont les battements de son coeur ! Et maintenant, faites le chanter.

_Quoi ?

Kaïna tendit une viole et un archet à la farghul, ainsi qu'une partition.

_Jouez ce qui est marqué sur ce filmplast.

Elle s'exécuta sous la menace des armes de Kronos et de sa servante. A peine la musique avait-elle commencée que le shyrack releva la tête et déploya les ailes. Il se mit alors à chanter.  
>Zardrr ignorait comment une pareille machine pouvait faire écho au jeu d'Unaa mais elle s'en tirait à la perfection. On aurait cru que le shyrack avait été conçu spécialement pour cela.<br>L'animal chanta alors pendant une longue minute avant de se taire et de reprendre sa position initiale.  
>Kronos regarda par la fenêtre et son sourire s'effaça :<p>

_Le crépuscule...

Il s'adressa à l'elomin :  
>_Ca suffit, refermez l'oeuf maintenant, s'il vous plaît.<p>

Et comme Zardrr ne réagissait par immédiatement il braqua son arme sur le médecin :

_FERMEZ-LE !

Qu'est-ce qui dans le crépuscule, pouvait bien terrifier l'utapaun à ce point-là ? Zardrr l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que s'il fermait l'Oeuf comme Kronos lui avait ordonné, l'utapaun n'aurait aucune scrupule à le tuer sur place, lui et Unaa.  
>Fouillant dans sa poche, Zardrr en tira le sifflet. Puis, mû par l'instinct, il souffla dedans.<br>Le shyrack releva subitement la tête mais il n'y avait en lui plus aucune beauté. Il était terrifiant.  
>Ses yeux rubis croisèrent ceux de Zardrr un instant avant de regarder Kronos.<p>

_Non ! hurla l'aristocrate.

Le shyrack décolla subitement et se jeta sur l'utapaun. De ses griffes et de ses dents, il tenait de lui lacérer le visage. Kronos tomba sur le dos, se débattant comme un diable pour échapper à la fureur de l'animal mécanique. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
>Le shyrack griffa avec violence le visage de Kronos, y laissant de profondes marques que Zardrr connaissait bien.<p>

_Lun, déclara t-il du bout des lèvres.

Oui, les blessures correspondaient exactement. C'était bien cet automate qui avait tué Lun, de la même façon qu'il réduisait le visage de Kronos en charpie.  
>Kaïna tenta de protéger son maître en tirant sur le shyrack mais le rayon ne lui fit pas le moindre mal. La machine tourna alors son attention vers la servante et se jeta sur elle.<br>L'utaï poussa un hurlement désespéré et tenta de se défendre. Encore une fois, le shyrack eut le dessus.  
>Zardrr eut juste le temps de voir que le sifflet-scarabée s'était mit subitement à trotter sur le sol du module restaurant avant de disparaître sous une table. Ainsi, il marchait bien.<br>L'elomin saisit Unaa par le bras et l'aida à passer par la fenêtre. Il était persuadé que le shyrack ne s'arrêterait pas là.  
>Le couple eut juste le temps de sauter du BordExtpress et de rouler au sol loin du vaisseau avant que l'automate ne se lance à leur poursuite.<br>Pourtant, une fois hors du vaisseau, le shyrack se borna à crier contre l'elomin et la farghul avant de décoller dans le ciel de Rishi.  
>Alors que le couple tentait de reprendre leur souffle, ils eurent la surprise de voir Fivar sauter à son tour du yacht pour venir les rejoindre.<p>

_Fivar ! s'exclama la farghul en le caressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui t'a sorti de ta cage ?

Effectivement, c'était une question pour le moins intéressante. Kronos et Kaïna étaient morts. Nexran conduisait le yacht. De passagers, il ne restait plus que le baron kuatien et...

_Srinia ! s'exclama l'elomin.

A peine avait-il prononcé ce nom que l'ensemble du BordExtpress explosa, vaporisant les modules. Par chance, Zardrr et Unaa étaient assez loin du navire quand l'explosion se produisit et ne furent pas touchés, au contraire des nombreux clients de l'astroport.  
>En revanche, ils furent projetés à terre par le souffle de celle-ci.<p>

Zardrr se releva avec difficulté, ses oreilles bourdonnant et son odorat saturé par l'odeur de métal brûlé. Il devait apprendre plus tard que c'était la jeune kuatienne la responsable de l'explosion. Elle avait activé un détonateur thermique des armes de Fid, pour que personne ne les trouve et déclenche ainsi la guerre.  
>Dans son suicide, elle emportait avec elle son grand-père et Nexran.<br>Unaa se serra contre l'elomin :

_Allons-y, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Emmène moi loin d'ici, s'il te plaît.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une agitation dans l'air, bien différente de celle qu'aurait pu produire l'explosion. Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, criant des choses que Zardrr ne comprenait pas. Il s'adressa à un enfant rishii qui voletait près de lui :

_Que disent-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_C'est la guerre ! répondit l'enfant. La République a levé une armée pour combattre la Confédération sur Géonosis et les combats ont éclaté dans toute la galaxie. La guerre ! répéta t-il en s'en allant.

Alors la guerre avait tout de même éclaté. Malgré les efforts déployés par Zardrr, il n'avait pas pu empêcher la galaxie de s'embraser.  
>Le moindre recoin de la galaxie allait devenir une ligne de front. Il fallait se mettre à l'abri tant qu'on le pouvait encore.<br>Zardrr prit les mains de la farghul :

_Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous conduire directement dans l'espace Bothan. Nous y serions en sécurité.

Unaa secoua la tête :

_Je ne peux plus partir. La République a besoin de moi.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette guerre ne durera pas plus d'un mois. Dès qu'elle sera terminée, je sauterais dans le premier BordExtpress pour Rishi et je te rejoindrais sur Krant.

Elle lui donna alors un fougueux baiser d'adieu tout en lui confiant la laisse de son vornskr.

_Prends soin de Fivar pour moi, dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Et elle s'éloigna à regrets, laissant Zardrr seul avec Fivar.  
>Zardrr sentit une profonde lassitude le gagner. Il n'était pas aussi optimiste qu'elle concernant la durée de la guerre. Cette dernière serait longue.<br>Avec un profond soupir, il quitta l'astroport pour rejoindre son contact en ville.  
>Alors que la partie émotionnelle de son être se languissait de sa séparation forcée avec Unaa, sa partie rationnelle elle, était confrontée à un autre problème : est-ce qu'ils acceptaient les vornskrs sur la ligne qu'il allait prendre ?<p>

**Le service du BordExtpress reliant Coruscant à Rishi via la Passe Corellienne fut interrompu par l'avènement de la Guerre des Clones.  
>Il ne reprit pas avant la libération de Coruscant par la Nouvelle République, six années après la bataille de Yavin.<strong>


	3. Epilogue

Dans les quartiers industriels abandonnés de Coruscant, le voilier solaire du Comte Dooku, Seigneur des Sith pénétra dans ce qui aux yeux de tous, semblait être une usine d'armes désaffectée. C'était en réalité, une des nombreuses bases que Dark Sidious possédait dans la galaxie.  
>En descendant de son vaisseau, le Comte fut accueilli par son maître en personne.<p>

_La Force est avec nous, maître Sidious, dit Dooku en inclinant la tête.

_Bienvenue, seigneur Tyranus, lui répondit Sidious. Vous avez fait merveille.

Les deux Sith commencèrent à quitter le hangar et à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du LiMerge Power Building.

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle monseigneur, déclara le Comte. La guerre a débuté.

_Parfait. Tout se déroule comme prévu, répondit son maître.

_Si je puis me permettre maître, quelque chose a pourtant échoué.

Sidious s'arrêta soudain de marcher, dressant l'oreille tout en faisant signe à son apprenti de continuer sa phrase :

_Le BordExtpress maître. Les armes n'ont pas été découvertes. Valorum ne se trouvait pas à bord, il est donc sauf. En revanche, Kronos, lui est mort. Nous perdons là un allié précieux.

Sidious fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser les propos de son disciple :

_Les armes devaient déclencher la guerre mais cette dernière est arrivée sans que nous ayons besoin d'elles. Finis Valorum nous échappe peut-être pour l'instant mais nous l'aurons un jour ou l'autre. Et quant à Kronos et bien...il existe d'autres hommes de valeurs que nous pourrons lier à notre cause.

_Une question maître, à propos de l'Oiseau de Feu ?

_Allez-y.

_L'Oiseau de Feu appartenait à Ludo Kressh. Il est mort il y a presque cinq mille ans. Comment le poème peut-il parler de Korriban comme une planète désertique ou de la tombe de Qel-Droma puisque ces évènements sont arrivés après la mort du Seigneur Sith ?

Sidious esquissa un infime sourire :

_Ne confondez pas l'objet et sa légende. Cette dernière est née bien après lui. Le poème est très récent par rapport à l'artefact. L'auteur de la fable a parlé de ces planètes car pour lui, c'étaient des évènements antérieurs, tout simplement.

_Pensez-vous que l'Oiseau de Feu soit réellement maudit ?

_Je sais que l'artefact est saturé par le côté obscur. Certains disent qu'Aloper avait fait ensorceler l'œuf pour se débarrasser de son empereur. D'autres, que c'est Ludo Kressh en personne qui a jeté un sort à l'oeuf. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un objet extrêmement instable et dangereux, même pour nous. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver à le contrôler. Laissons le sur Rishi.

Dooku hocha la tête. Son maître avait raison, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations que l'artefact Sith pour l'instant. Comme la Guerre des Clones par exemple.

_Texte de Code 44, oeuvre librement adaptée de The Last Espress par Jordan Mechner_


End file.
